Saving Me
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: Set 4 months after New Moon and during the second episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries. Bella returns to Mystic Falls to help her friends which include the Salvatore's.  better summary inside
1. Coming Back

Set 4 months after New Moon and during the second episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries. Bella returns to Mystic Falls to help her friends which include the Salvatore's. She met them when she was 16 and a terrible accident happened. With Katherine back and many new supernatural beings around can everyone survive what is coming or will some perish. Will new friendships arise and old ones die out? Will they each find the humanity in the other and within themselves or will succumb to the darkness that is surrounding them all?

**A/N: Okay I know I put 4 of my stories on hiatus and I promise that I will finish them, but I just needed a break to step back and let the creativity flow. I have discovered that when I start a new story idea I find my way back to my stories and it helps me write. This story is a different concept and I'm going to be taking situations from my life as well as those from the crossovers and putting them together. Most of the chapters will contain emotionally charged issues and situations. I hope you all will enjoy this story as I have enjoyed starting to write it. To clarify though It's Not Over and Tangled Webs will still be updated; I have all the chapters written for those stories and so they will not be put on hiatus. Without further ado here is my new crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire diaries.**

_**Saving Me**_

**Outside Point of View**

He left her shattered in the forest alone and although she believed he didn't care it was quite the opposite. Edward cared so much he was willing to leave her to try to protect her, but he didn't know Bella was always a part of his supernatural world only in a different form. She was a witch and although had not used her powers in two years they were still strong in her. She knew she couldn't deny who she was to him and on that day she planned on revealing everything, but he spoke first and metaphorically speaking drew first blood. She was so broken at what he said she forgot what she was going to say, but then again when the man you love says he doesn't want you all the things you want to say leave.

He left and she withdrew from the world; when she did this the magic she felt at all times blew out like a candle's flame. She felt hollow and numb until Jake; slowly but surely she start to feel the spark of the magic coming back, but once again something happened and he left her as well. He left to protect her as well; at first it was confusing, but Bella decided she was done trying to make sense of the senseless. On that day she got a vision;

_Caroline had been in a car accident and Damon had fed her his blood so she would heal. Katherine Damon and Stefan's maker had showed up and killed Caroline while Damon's blood was still in her system. Now she was turning and she would attack a young man Bonnie was fond of._

Bella was pulled out of the vision and went to speak with Charlie. Charlie never did believe the legends that his family held power, but after his daughter showed him he became a believer. Bella told her father what was to happen and with a heavy heart he let her go back to his home town of Mystic Falls. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and Bella had grown up together in the summers and he knew they meant the world to her. He wished his daughter well and prayed she would be safe.

He knew the downfalls of her powers; her body would become too weak if she used too much. What worried him were her visions; when she saw them she experienced every emotion; happiness, physical or emotional pain, agony anything the person in the vision felt she could feel it as though it was her own emotion. Charlie could do nothing now, but he hoped the Salvatore brothers would watch after Bella as they had when the incident that caused her not to use her abilities happened.

**(Now Two Days Later in Mystic Falls) Elena's Point of View**

"Stefan we have to find her." I said. We had realized after talking to Damon, Caroline was turning and I hoped that we could save her unlike Vicky.

We got to the parking lot and there she was feeding on the guy Bonnie was crushing on. I was about to yell, but someone beet me to it;

"Care bear!" someone yelled and I looked to see Bella. She was holding up her hand and blood was flowing from it.

Caroline left the guy and attacked Bella; Stefan moved to help, but Bella said, "No, it's alright."

I watched as Bella's hand began to glow and she placed it on the side of Caroline (who was drinking from Bella) face. I knew what was happening Bella was using her powers to bring Caroline to her senses. I knew about Bella's abilities as did Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt. Stefan and Damon had met Bella a year before they met me; they met her the year she left and didn't come back and now here she was.

"Caroline let go." I heard Bella whisper and she did.

"Oh God Bella I'm sorry." Caroline said stepped back to see Bella's neck which was oozing blood.

"It's alright." Bella said and then she walked over to the guy and healed him.

"Am I late?" I heard Damon say and turned to see him have a stake in his hand, "Move Stefan you know we have to kill her."

"No." I heard Bella say.

"Bella?" Damon asked shocked since none of us had seen her in two years. "What are you doing here?"

"I was…." Bella started and then she fell to the ground.

**Damon's Point of View**

"Bella?" I asked shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Her hair had gotten longer and she had gotten taller and filled out, but it was her. She started to answer my question, but then she fell to the ground. I was by her in a flash.

"You bit her." I said glaring at Caroline.

"I didn't mean to she was bleeding and…" Caroline bawled.

I bit my wrist and held it to Bella's mouth; her eyes opened and she pulled away from my wrist, "That's enough." She said.

Bella never liked drinking; it wasn't that I disgusted her like Bonnie or Elena it was more she just hated blood period.

"Nice to see you here." I said smirking. "Why is it that when we meet I have to keep you from falling?"

"Damon always the charmer I can't help the effect you have on me." She replied smiling.

Bella got me better than anyone; she didn't try to make me change she just accepted me for my smartass self.

"Good to see you." I whispered as I helped her up.

"You too." She said. "Don't even bother telling me what I missed I saw it all. Nice work with the tomb Damon."

"What can I say I'm a hopeless romantic." I said dryly.

"That makes both of us." She said and I saw her hide her right arm from me.

"What are you hiding?" I asked teasingly.

I grabbed her arm, "Damon don't." she said, but it was too late.

"When?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"About a year ago; look it's a long story so how about we talk about it later because here comes Bonnie." Bella said and I let it go.

"What in the…Bella?" Bonnie said.

"Hey bon-bon." Bella said. "Don't worry he will be okay just a little dazed."

"Thanks, when did you get back?" she asked.

"About an hour ago; I got hit with a vision and came here." Bella said.

Stefan and Caroline had apparently left to go get her cleaned up and were now on their way back.

"Where are you going to stay?" I asked.

"Don't know yet." She replied.

"You can stay with us." I suggested.

"That would be great; I mean if it's okay with Stefan." Bella said.

"Yea, that's fine with me." Stefan said.

"Where's your bag?" I asked.

"In my rental car." Bella said.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it has been quite an eventful evening but I'm going escort this beautiful girl to the house." I said and offered my arm to Bella which she took.

"They still don't understand how I can be around you do they?" she asked.

"No, you and I have a complex relationship." I said smiling as I opened the door to the car."

We drove in silence to the boarding house and when we got in I told her to wait downstairs while I got her room ready. Within ten minutes I had her room ready and I went back down to the living room where she was still waiting.

"You going to tell me about that bite?" I asked her.

"Damon why don't you get some wine for us because it is a long story." She said.

I went and did as she asked and we sat down in front of the fire place.

"Before I tell you my story will you tell me what I missed; in my vision all I saw was the car accident, Katherine killing Caroline, and then what was supposed to happen tonight. Fill me in?" she asked.

"Well the night of the accident Jonathan Gilbert tried to kill me, he killed Jeremy's little vampire girlfriend, Jeremy tried to overdose, Katherine came to Elena's and I was there telling Jeremy about his girlfriend, I thought she was Elena and I kissed her. Then I found out it was Katherine, she told me she never loved me, then I lost it went to actually kiss Elena, I ended up snapping Jeremy's neck but he had on that protected ring." I said.

"You killed Jeremy." She said with wide eyes.

"Yes, but he didn't stay dead so it doesn't count." I replied.

"It does too." She said.

"Your turn." I said smiling as I poured her a glass of wine.

"Well I moved to Forks after living with my mom for six months after you know what happened. I met a guy who I found very drawn too and he was a cold one." Bella said.

"Did he give you that?" I asked stiffly.

"No, now don't ask any more questions." Bella said.

She told me about the van, the boys in Port Angeles, finding out about Edward and his family, the baseball game, the nomads, how she got the bite, her birthday, him leaving her (which I was ready to hunt him down and kill him), Jake and what happened with him.

"So you have been a very busy little human." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I could say the same about you; causing mayhem and panic." Bella retorted.

"It's what I do best; I am a vampire after all." I replied.

"See that is just the self-fulfilling prophecy bullshit talking." Bella said.

I had missed Bella, she called me out on all my crap and yet accepted me as who I was. She never tried to make me change; I had never met a human I liked, but Bella I did. Hell I didn't even try to drink from her.

"Maybe, but that's how I view things." I said.

"I have a favor to ask." Bella said.

"You're wish is my command." I said.

"I didn't bring a lot with me and I want a change." She said.

"Shopping? Bella? Has the universe turned upside down?" I asked sarcastically.

"Damon I'm serious, I plan on staying here and I want a change; will you help me?" she asked.

"Yes I will on one condition." I said.

"Name it." She replied.

"Take out those ugly brown contacts." I said.

She laughed and took them out and revealed her pacific blue eyes; I had never met anyone with such a dark blue color that could change shades with her emotions.

"You're tired." I said.

"How can you tell?" she asked

I laughed and leaned closer to her, "You're eyes are a greyish blue; come on….bedtime for the little human."

**A/N: Alright I hope you liked it and please review and let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. Changing

_**Changing**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up feeling drained; I was going to have to remember it's been a while since I used my powers and I would have to watch it. I got of bed and heard music playing downstairs; I looked at my clock and it read 7:45 a.m. I opened my door and ran into Stefan;

"Looks like you are still a danger magnet." He said laughing as he caught my right arm and then he saw the scar. "Bella…" he whispered.

"I already told Damon and don't worry about it. Hey what's that noise?" I asked.

"Damon has been having nightly parties with sorority girls." Stefan sighed.

I laughed, "I'll run them off." I said. "Hey Charlie is going to send my transcripts today so would you mind going to the office and handling that? I really need to do some shopping; no offense but my room not my style."

He laughed, "Sure I'll handle the paperwork; do you need money Bella?" he asked.

"Stefan I have money saved." I replied.

"Bella it's no big deal; when you're around as long as I am you matriculate a lot." He said and I shook my head no, "Alright well the offer stands. Are you okay after using?"

"Stefan I'm fine just a little drained, but I'll watch it from now on." I heard giggling and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know how you stand to be around him; I don't think you would like him if you knew what he did to Jeremy." Stefan said.

"You mean snapping his neck; I already know. Stefan, Damon and I have a strange friendship, but you have to admit with me here he sort of chills out." I pointed out.

"True, I'll see you later and good luck with the sorority girls." Stefan said and left.

I walked downstairs to see Damon drinking and six sorority girl dancing.

"A little early don't you think?" I asked from the doorway.

"Bella come join us oh and you're dressed appropriately; you know you have amazing legs." Damon said smirking.

"Yes Damon you've told me that before; alright ladies party's over." I said.

"We won't leave until Damon says so." One of the bimbos replied.

"They love me." Damon said shrugging, "It's my charm."

I laughed, "Yeah and I'm sure compulsion has nothing to do with it." I said and then pointed to the girls; you see I have the power of compulsion but I'm not limited by vervain, "Girls you went out, drank way too much, and don't remember a thing. Now leave." I said.

The girls grabbed their things and left. I started to feel even more drained and I started to sway.

Immediately Damon was at my side supporting me, "Bella are you okay?" he asked and when I looked into their eyes they were filled with concern.

"I'm fine, you know I wouldn't have had to do that if it weren't for you." I said smiling.

"Very funny my little witch." He said, "What's on the agenda?"

"Shopping, I need some stuff for my room." I said.

We went to our separate rooms and got dressed.

"Ready?" Damon asked as I descended the stairs.

"Of course I am." I said and we headed to the furniture store.

I picked out my bedroom suite and went to pay for it;

"No, allow me." Damon said and started to compel the salesperson.

"Damon." I said and elbowed him, "I'm not going to steal."

I gave the salesperson my credit card and paid for my bed.

"Why did you get a king size canopy bed?" Damon asked.

"I like them and in Forks I had a queen and I like bigger beds." I replied.

"You know that means I could spend the night." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Damon I know this is going to be a big adjustment but if you want to sleep in my bed you are going to have to remember you can't compel me so you have to actually work for that honor." I teased.

"Touché' dear Bella." He replied. "Where to next?"

"Well I need to get some clothes and I need to actually buy a car." I said.

"How about you borrow one of mine." Damon suggested.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Bella, you are the only person who will ever be allowed to drive my cars." Damon whispered.

"Then I feel very privilege." I said smiling.

"So I get to be your bed buddy?" Damon asked.

"Smooth, but no." I said and we both busted out laughing.

**Damon's Point of View**

Being with Bella was fun and easy. Normally I would be bored by now, but when I was with Bella all we had were laughs. I remember the first time we met;

_(Flashback Three Years Ago)_

_I caught wind of an intoxicating scent and followed it to a short little girl with wild mahogany hair. I walked up to her and she just looked at me annoyed;_

"_Can I help you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest._

_I started to compel her, "Well beautiful I want you to stay quiet as I drink your blood." I let my fangs extend and bent towards her._

_She took a step back, "Look vampire your compulsion doesn't work on me." She said._

_I immediately pulled back and looked at her, "What is wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing, what's wrong with you?" she asked._

"_I'm becoming annoyed because my compulsion isn't working; are you wearing vervain?" I asked._

"_No I don't need to since your compulsion doesn't work on me; didn't I just tell you this?" she asked._

"_You aren't afraid of me?" I asked a little offended._

_The girl laughed, "Oh did I hurt your feelings? I thought you vampires were tough, but obviously you're just touchy." She teased._

"_This isn't funny." I replied._

"_On the contrary I find this very funny." She said._

_Normally I would of tore this girl apart, but I found myself laughing with her, "I suppose it is somewhat funny." I said._

"_I'm Bella." She said._

"_Damon." I replied and kissed her hand. "What are you?"_

"_A witch," she replied and I was silent. She rolled her eyes, "Sorry that I don't live up to the whole long nose, warts, crooked teeth, and green eyes." She said sarcastically, "But hey at least the wild hair fits."_

_I laughed, "No, I'm not shocked by your appearance more by your attitude. I thought all you witches stayed away from us."_

"_Sorry but the big bad vampire doesn't scare me." She said and then smiled. "Damon it's pretty cold out so how about we go into a coffee shop and get to know each other better."_

_(End flashback)_

I chuckled at the memory; it was the first time I actually saw a human as more than food. Granted Bella wasn't fully human, but she was close enough.

"Damon, why don't you go scouting for bimbos while I go to the salon?" Bella said.

"What are you going to the salon for?" I asked.

"I said I wanted a change and that's what I'm doing; now go." She ordered.

(Three and a half Hours Later)

My cell rang, "Hello." I answered.

"Hey Damon where are you?" Bella asked.

"In the food court; are you ready to finish shopping?" I asked.

"I'm already done; I finished at the salon about two hours ago." She replied.

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked.

"You were busy with some brunette." She said.

"Ah Jess of course well you could of interrupted." I said.

"Nah, besides I didn't have to worry about you trying to sneak a peek while I tried on clothes." She said laughing.

"Bella Swan I'm offended." I feigned hurt.

"Oh calm down I'll make it up to you." She laughed.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Look behind you." She said.

I did and standing behind me was Bella, but she looked very different. Her once mahogany hair that was down to her waist was now just a little pass her shoulders layered, and framed around her face. The biggest difference though was it was blonde; not a cheap dye job blonde, but a very natural looking blonde. It fit her so well.

"Well?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

I walked over and took her hand and kissed it, "I think it suits you so much better than what you looked like. This is more natural and fitting with your eyes. I like it." I replied.

"How do you think everyone else will take it?" She asked as we walked to the car.

"Well if they say one bad thing I will kill them; no one shall insult you." I stated.

We put her bags in the car and headed home.

"So tell me about Anna." She said.

I was silent, "She's the one Jeremy fell in love with; turns out her mother had a thing with the first Jonathan Gilbert. Then when the fire happened Elena's uncle staked her in the old building there." I pointed as we passed it.

"I heard about Vicky." She said quietly, "Damon that was pretty bad."

"I know." I replied.

"And Lexi and Zach although I'm not too upset about Coach Tanner he was always an overbearing, know it all asshole." She said.

"I know I screwed up with Vicky, Lexi, and Zach." I sighed.

"What about trying to kill Caroline and Bonnie?" she asked.

"Okay so I've made some bad judgment calls." I said, "I admit it, but with you here I'm sure you will keep me in line." She was silent, "Bella are you alright?"

"Damon I don't want to have to keep you in line; look I'm not trying to change you Damon I would never do that, but I don't want to be torn between you and them." She said.

I pulled up to the house, stopped, and looked at Bella, "I know you wouldn't try to change me and I promise I won't do anything that will force you to choose anyone."

She smiled, "Good." She said and leaned over kissing me on the cheek, "I can always count on you."

I helped Bella bring her things up and then a thought hit me, "Bella do you know anything about the Lockwoods?" Bella was quiet, "So you do know their dirty little secret. What is it?" I asked.

"They are the werewolves that turn during the full moon." She said very quietly.

"What?" I said as my jaw dropped.

"Look I'm going to be watching out for Tyler so don't worry." She said.

I felt a little jealous, "Why you miss him?" I spat.

She looked at me and smiled that smile that could melt an iceberg, "Damon, Ty and I have been friends forever and that's all that we will ever be."

I felt relieved and left her to change since she told me we were meeting everyone at the Grill.

**Bella's Point of View**

I changed into my new bootcut jeans, black tank top, black high heel motorcycle boots, and topped it off with my cropped denim jacket. I walked downstairs and Damon let out a whistle;

"What a little heartbreaker we are." He said.

"Well it's about time I broke some hearts instead of mine being broken." I replied dryly.

"He didn't deserve you." Damon said as he poured us a shot for the road.

"And she didn't deserve you." I said taking the shot from him.

"Well in that case here's to those we've been foolish enough to love, who we thought were sent from up above. It wasn't until sobered from all the ale that we realized they were really all from hell." Damon said and we clinked out glasses and took the shot.

"Nice." I said putting my glass down.

"Came up with it off the top of my head." Damon said proudly.

We drove to the Grill and got out.

"You go ahead I'm going to look at the shops." I said and Damon went in.

I know I lied to him; I was going to where Anna had died. I know I said I would take it easy, but Jeremy didn't deserve to be alone and he cared about her. I let my senses go and focused on everything Stefan had told me over the phone about Anna; it led me to where her body had been. I focused all my energy and started to chant. It was draining, and I wanted to stop, but I pushed forward; finally a very pretty girl with dark hair was standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" she asked scared.

"I'm a friend of Jeremy's; my name is Bella. You have been dead for a couple days." I said.

"How did you bring me back?" she asked.

"I'm a witch." I replied. "Look you probably need to eat so get some blood and then meet me at the Grill."

Although she was confused she did as I asked and I walked back to the Grill shakily. The moment I walked in I saw Matt;

"Bella?" he asked and then ran grabbing me in a hug, "I'll be damned Baby B is back." He said. "Caroline said you had come back, but I didn't believe it. You look good."

"Thanks Matt you're looking good too." I said hugging him back.

"Bella?" Jeremy asked.

"It's me." I said and we hugged, "I have a surprise for you." I whispered and he looked confused, but I just smiled. I looked over his shoulder, "Hey Ty."

"Bella, wow it's good to see you." He said coming over and hugging me.

"I heard about your dad; I would say sorry, but he was an ass to you." I said.

"I could always count on you to be honest." Ty said laughing. "Nice haircut; you look better blonde."

"Thanks, I did it today and before any of you ask I'm staying for a while." I said.

"Awesome." Matt said.

"So what have you been up to?" Ty asked.

"Living in dreary Forks, met a guy, he broke my heart, then decided to come here." I said.

Tyler put his arm around my shoulders, "Well if he ever comes around I will whip his ass."

I laughed, "I'll hold you to it; look I gotta make the rounds, but I play winner." I said pointing to their game they had going.

"Sounds good, I gotta say Bella I have gotten pretty good at pool." Tyler bragged.

"I can still beat you." I said and headed towards the others.

"OMG Bella; yes I'm not the only blonde anymore." Caroline squealed.

"Bella it looks amazing." Bonnie said.

"Who's this?" I asked pointing to the guy I healed last night.

"This is Carter." She said beaming.

I extended my hand, "Nice to meet you Carter." I said.

"You too they have been talking about you nonstop wondering where you were." He replied laughing as he shook my hand.

"Yes where were you?" I heard Damon ask behind me.

"Taking care of some business." I replied.

"Bella come with me to the bar." Damon said and pulled me with him. "What did you do?" he whispered when we reached the bar.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Bella," Damon said and took my chin forcing me to look at him, "You're pale as a corpse; now tell me what you did."

"I fixed something to make someone I care about happy." I said.

"What….." Damon started, but he stopped.

I followed his gaze and saw Anna had walked into the bar. Jeremy was frozen for about five seconds and then ran to her and hugged her.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Damon demanded.

"I had to Damon." I said.

By then our entire group were looking at Anna and then back at me. Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan were all worried and pissed.

"You're going home." Damon stated as he dragged me towards the entrance.

"Hey Bella I beat Matt you're up." Ty said coming over to us.

I got out of Damon's grasp and smiled at Tyler, "Sounds good let's do this." I said shrugging out of my jean jacket.

**A/N: I'm going to end it here for now. Ya'll let me know in a review if you like the pace the story is going at.**


	3. Fair

Chapter 3: Fair

**Bella's Point of View**

"Alright Ty I thought you said you had gotten better." I teased after I won the second game.

"I did; I can beat Matt." Tyler defended.

"I have always been able to beat Matt so that doesn't count." I replied.

Tyler came over and stood close as I racked up the balls, "So how's the psychic thing?"

I should have explained that Tyler also knew about me, "Not so loud; I don't want to be burned at the stake." I said feigning fear.

"I wouldn't let that happen to you." Tyler said and touched my arm.

I felt the shock I got when a vision was about to hit;

_(vision)_

_Tyler in the forest looking for his Uncle Mason; Mason changing into a werewolf, Tyler changing and chasing Caroline and Stefan, Caroline being bitten._

_(end vision)_

I was pulled out of the vision gasping for air and my arm was in so much pain from where she would be bit.

"Bella are you okay?" Tyler asked trying to hide me from the rest of the bar.

"Tyler we need to talk; have you been having mood swings?" I asked.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Let's talk outside." I said.

He followed me out into the alley, "Bella what is going on?"

"Okay do you want me to just spill or let you down easy?" I asked.

"Spill." Tyler said.

"You're a werewolf; change during the full moon type. My guess is you experience the change when you're older and since you're close to 18 I guess that's when the transformation occurs. There's a full moon tomorrow your uncle transform and so are you." I said.

"Is that why I'm so moody and I've been doing my crap?" Tyler asked.

"What crap?" I asked.

"I kissed Matt's mom." Tyler said.

"Oh damn Ty and yeah probably. Oh bad mental image." I said picturing Matt's mom and Ty.

"Okay so you're a witch and I'm a werewolf; are vampires real too?" Ty asked sarcastically. I was silent and Ty narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay so who's what?" Ty asked.

"Bonnie's a witch, Caroline, Damon, Anna, and Stefan are vampires." I said.

"Caroline's a vampire?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it happened like two days ago so she hasn't been one for long. Katherine who turned Damon and Stefan is Elena's ancestor and they look alike so she killed Caroline, but Damon had fed her his blood and she died with it in her system so yeah." I explained.

"Elena knows?" Ty said.

"Yeah, so does Jeremy, but Matt and that guy Carter are still in the dark so you aren't the last to know." I said trying to cheer him up.

"We have got to talk." Ty stated.

"Yeah, but promise me tomorrow you will come to the boarding house because in my vision you killed Caroline." I said.

"Great." He said.

"Calm down I won't let you kill anyone." I said.

"Did your ex know about you?" he asked.

"No, but he was a different type of vampire than Damon and then Jake was more of a shape shifter since he can change at any time." I said.

"You bring a whole new meaning to the phrase Danger Magnet." Ty laughed.

"Don't I know it, come on I gotta finish whipping your ass in pool." I said and went back in.

**Damon's Point of View**

"Tyler is in the loop now." I whispered to Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie.

"How?" they asked.

I mouthed 'later' as I saw Bella and Tyler come back in.

"Did she bring Anna back?" Elena asked.

I nodded and everyone started watching Bella closely in case she showed signs of passing out. Finally Tyler and hers game ended and she came over to us.

"I take it Bella smoked you?" Matt asked Tyler.

"Doesn't she always." Tyler said.

"So what have you guys been doing while I was kicking Ty's butt?" Bella asked avoiding my gaze.

"Spilling secrets." I said and that made her glare at me.

"Really, what kind of secrets?" she challenged.

"I told them about your ex." I said.

"Yeah he comes around he is getting an ass whipping including that Jake guy." Matt said.

"I don't know you very well, but you seem like a nice person and you didn't deserve that." Carter said.

"Well thanks, but can we get off the subject of my horrific love life." Bella said.

I placed my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me, "You tired?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Liar." I whispered.

"I learned from the best." She said elbowing me.

"So are you two together?" Carter asked me.

"Bella and Damon, no they are just friends." Bonnie said.

"Hey bon how do you know?" Bella challenged.

"You have better taste." She replied.

"Obviously I don't because the guy I picked left me in the middle of the woods alone. Damon's about 3 steps up from my ex." Bella said defending me.

I smiled and appreciated her taking my side.

"Bella what are you doing tomorrow night?" Matt asked.

"Don't know yet; why?" Bella said.

"We were thinking of going out tomorrow night." Caroline said.

"No," Bella said, "Let's go out the next night." I narrowed my eyes at her and she shrugged, "I just need to rest some more; jet lag." I explained to the group.

"Guys have you all met Anna?" Jeremy asked walking over to us.

Bella put on her fake smile, "Nice to meet you Anna." She said and winked at her.

"Nice to meet you too Bella." Anna said smiling.

Bella whispered to me, "Damon, can she stay at the boarding house?"

"Fine, but we are going to talk; don't think I didn't see you got a vision." I replied.

Bella rolled her eyes at me, but agreed. We sat around for about another hour and then we all headed out.

"See you tomorrow night." I heard Bella whisper to Tyler.

We got in the car and I asked, "So he knows?"

"Yep, I told him everything." She replied.

"Why is coming over tomorrow night?" I asked.

"He is going to transform and before you ask my vision was of him chasing Stefan and Caroline and then him biting Caroline. You are aware that a werewolf's bite can kill you right?" Bella asked.

"No I didn't know that because I've never ran into a werewolf." I replied.

"Well no matter no one is going out tomorrow night except me." Bella said.

"Oh no you're not." I said.

"Damon I need you at the house to watch Ty and I have to go and make sure his uncle doesn't kill anyone." She said placing her hand on mine.

"It's too dangerous; you have been using too much as it is." I stated.

"You can't stop me." Bella replied.

I stopped the car in front of the house and turned towards her, "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe, but you wouldn't do it." Bella said.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because you care too much about me to fight me," Bella replied. She leaned over and kissed my cheek, "And I can honestly say I love that."

She got out of the car and walked up to the house. I quickly followed.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do Damon, I love that you are a smartass and yeah you can be evil, but I know you. I know you have good in you, I've seen it because that night we met if you didn't have a shred of humanity you would have killed me." Bella replied.

"I'm not all good." I said.

Bella smiled and leaned close to me to whisper, "I'll let you in on a little secret Damon…..I'm not all good either. Goodnight Damon." And she walked up to her room.

(Two weeks later)

Bella had been right about Tyler transforming and thankful she stopped Mason from killing Stefan. Bella had been working with Tyler to control his emotional state and Mason had been around to help as well. I hadn't seen much of Bella since she started school and helping Tyler. I had decided to stage an intervention.

I walked to Bella's room and flung open the door to see her typing away on her laptop lying on her stomach in black short shorts and a black spaghetti strap.

"I like smart girls." I said.

"Really considering your recent conquest I would never have guessed." Bella replied not looking at me.

"This is an intervention." I said coming to sit by her on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"I'm talking about I have barely seen you these last two weeks." I said.

"Damon I've been busy." She said.

"Well it's time to play. Come on get dressed you, me, and the Scooby gang are going to the fair." I replied.

"Damon…." She started, but I silenced her by putting my finger to her lips; they were incredibly soft.

"No, now go get dressed." I said.

Bella went to take a shower and I called everyone telling them to meet here.

"Someone's being nice." I heard Stefan say.

"I'm always nice to Bella." I replied pouring me some scotch.

"I will never understand how she can like you." Elena said.

"Actually she loves me." I replied and then froze.

My own words hit me and I liked knowing she loved me.

"I can't believe that." Elena said.

"What I'm a very loveable person." I replied.

"Yeah, okay Damon is that before or after you kill people." She retorted.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard Bella asked.

I turned to see Bella wearing a red low cut shirt that clung to her curves, skinny jeans with black high heel knee high boots over the jeans. She looked dropped dead gorgeous. Her hair was parted on the side and her eyes were artic blue which meant she was excited, but they quickly turned to a clouded blue which meant she was getting nervous.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said blurring next to her, "You look amazing."

Her eyes went back to the artic blue and a blush crossed her cheeks.

"So Tyler, is bringing some girl named Meredith." Elena said and then left the room when her phone rang with Stefan trailing behind.

"So looks like you and I are solo tonight." Bella said.

An idea came into my head, "Maybe not; Bella Swan I would love it if you would be my date to the fair tonight." I said.

"Wow I have been away from you for too long; Damon compulsion doesn't work on me, you would have to actually try on the date." Bella teased.

"Well I think I can manage," I said and then whispered, "If you are willing so am I."

I watched as her eyes turned a dark blue and she smiled, "I would love to go on a date with you Damon."

"We ready?" Stefan asked coming back into the living room.

"Yeah." Bella replied and we headed out.

**Bella's Point of View**

We got to the fair in the next town and got in line;

"So are you going to compel the ticket people?" I teased Damon.

He just smiled as we got to the front of the line and he pulled out his wallet.

I stood there shocked, "What?" he asked as he handed the girl his money, "I told you this would be a real date and I was willing if you were."

I smiled and then he took my hand lacing our fingers together. I was a little shocked, but Damon just smiled and pulled me closer whispering, "You do this on dates Bella."

"Sorry, but I dated a cold one and he wasn't into the whole touching thing." I replied.

"Well I will have to get you adjusted." He smirked and we walked into the fair.

"What do we want to ride first?" Matt asked and then he got a look on his face.

I looked around and saw everyone had the same look….one of confusion and it was aimed at Damon and me.

"What?" I asked.

"You two seem cozy." Caroline pointed out.

"Your point is?" I asked.

"Nothing," Matt said.

"Let's go on the Drop of Fear." Tyler suggested.

"Which one is that?" Bonnie asked.

Tyler pointed to it, "It's takes you up 177 feet and then you drop." He said grinning.

"No way in hell." I said backing away.

"Come on Bella it will be fun." Elena said.

"No." I said again.

I felt Damon move behind me, wrap his arms around my waist and whispered, "I'll go with you Bella."

It sent a shiver down my spine and I just nodded. We walked over to the ride and I just kept looking up. Finally it was our turn and Damon had to guide me to my seat. I sat there and made the harness click as far as it would go; slowly but surely we started our way up and I clenched the handles until my knuckles were white.

Damon chuckled and I glared, "I'm glad you think this is funny. If anything happens I could die you won't." I said trying to make it come out mean, but you could hear the fear in my voice.

Damon wrenched my hand from the handle, "I wouldn't let that happen." He said. "Look at the view." He said when we reached the top.

I saw all the lights and I relaxed, "Wow this is really pre…." Whoosh.

We dropped and I was cut off mid-sentence. When we reached the bottom we got off and I walked shakily, but Damon came over and held me up.

After that ride I had no problem going on the others and after two hours of riding we decided to eat. After we ate we went to the mid-way and played games; well I watched the guys play games. Damon went to play one and he actually won and got a huge teddy bear.

"Here" he said handing it to me.

"Okay guys we got time for one more thing." Elena said.

"Ferris Wheel!" Caroline screamed.

**A/N: Okay you guys there you go please review. The more Reviews I get the faster the chapters come up.**


	4. Ferris Wheel Goddess

Chapter 4: Ferris Wheel

**Damon's Point of View**

Caroline and the other girls wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel with their other halves. I wasn't opposed to the idea of Bella and me in a car alone, but some jackass poured cold water on her and she needed to get cleaned up. We started to walk towards the bathroom and I saw her shivering. Without even thinking I shrugged out of my leather jacket and wrapped her in it.

"Asshole." I whispered and Bella laughed.

"The world is full of them. Thank you." She replied.

I watched as Bella walked to the bathroom and then I looked to where our group was.

Stefan started whispering where only us vampires could hear, "So what is going on?"

"What do you mean little brother?" I replied.

"He means what the hell are you doing with Bella?" Caroline hissed.

"We are hanging out." I replied.

"Looks more than just hanging out." Anna replied.

I watched as they each got into their own cars and the Ferris wheel moved. I found myself wishing that Bella and I were on that, but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Bella talking.

"What do you want?" Bella asked.

"World peace," I heard a voice say; it seemed oddly familiar, "No actually I want you and Elena gone."

I realized who it was and blurred into the bathroom.

"Damon," Katherine said smiling, "miss me?"

"Not particularly." I replied.

In a flash Katherine had Bella by the throat, "Why are you so intrigued by this little human?" Katherine asked looking at Bella, "She isn't that impressive."

Bella grabbed Katherine's hand that held her throat and a white light came from Bella's hand and Katherine was thrown into the wall.

"Not exactly human bitch." Bella said. "I would have thought that was obvious when I knew you weren't Elena. You see Elena has class, you are a wannabe with a bad attitude."

I laughed and Katherine glared at me, "What Katherine, she does have point." I said.

"What are you?" Katherine asked.

"Someone you don't want to mess with. I've had my powers all my life and I know how to use them." Bella replied.

"Another witch, wonderful." Katherine said.

Bella focused on Katherine and I saw Katherine grab her head, "You see Katherine." Bella said and then released her.

Katherine stood up and then grabbed Bella throwing her into the wall, "Don't cross me little girl."

I grabbed Katherine and hurled her into the opposite wall and then went over to Bella. When I turned back around Katherine was gone and Bella's head was bleeding. I felt my fangs extend.

"I still smell that good?" Bella asked laughing shakily.

My face went back to normal and I smiled, "Yes," I said and showed her my wrist, "Care for a drink?"

Bella laughed, "I probably should because of Caroline."

I bit my wrist and Bella paled a little, but drank.

"You know being a witch and all you have to use blood so you might as well get used to it." I said when she finished.

"Damon you know I have never been one for blood." Bella replied standing.

We walked out into the midway, "Should we tell them?" I asked watching as our group got out of their cars.

"No, let them enjoy this little normalcy; they rarely get that." Bella replied.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I've never been normal Damon; I won't lie though it would have been fun to go on the Ferris Wheel." Bella replied.

I loved that I didn't have to explain my questions to Bella; she just understood.

"Ready to go guys?" Tyler asked placing his arm around his date Meredith.

Everyone agreed and started walking and I held Bella back; "What do you say we ditch them?" I asked.

Bella's eyes went to an icy blue that meant she was up for anything mischievous. I smirked as my brother looked at me disapprovingly as I grabbed Bella's hand.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"Drinking and dancing." She replied.

I took her to a club I had been to before that played a lot of rock that you could dance to. We walked in no problem and grabbed our drinks. Bella and I didn't talk we never seemed to need to. We could just be around each other in comfortable silence.

"Come on." Bella said as Enjoy the silence (the cover done by Lacuna coil) came on.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor; we began to dance. The melody was dark and sensual and something ignited in me as I pulled Bella so every inch of her body was pressed to mine. As the music played it was like putting a spell on us; my body responded to her every touch and movement and vice versa. The music changed again the melody seemed darker and I recognized the song as Happy Birthday by The Birthday Massacre.

Bella and I had been on the dance floor for over two hours when I looked at my watch. I didn't want to break the spell that had weaved its magic around Bella and me, but I wanted to give Bella something.

"Come on." I said pulling her off the dance floor.

Without questioning Bella followed and the moment we got outside the cold air brought us out of the haze we had been in. In silence I led her back to the fair;

"Damon what are we doing?" Bella asked when we got to the gate.

"I'm giving you some shred of normalcy that you deserve." I replied.

I compelled the night guard to let us and led her to the Ferris Wheel.

"Ready?" I asked wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

She just nodded her head and clung to me as we flew up to the top car.

"Wow." She said.

"Better than the drop?" I asked.

"Much better." She said laughing.

I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her. We sat there in silence for a while just staring at the stars.

"You know you are being a total cliché right now." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"The whole fair date, holding my hand, winning me the bear, giving me your jacket, dancing, and now this." She replied.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No, just I wasn't expecting this from you." She said.

"That makes two of us then." I replied. "Why do you put up with me?" I felt compelled to ask, "I lie, steal, and have hurt people."

Bella sighed and turned to look at me, "Damon, I know that those are only parts of you, not my favorite parts, but although I know those parts of you I know the good in you. The night you didn't kill me when you could have, you saving me from myself, and now; that's what's important, not all the mistakes in between."

"You know I think you're an angel in disguise." I said.

"I'm not." She said.

"No I think you are," I said and then smirked, "In fact I've never seen you do anything remotely dangerous since you've been back." I teased.

"Damon I'm alone on a Ferris wheel with you." She said.

"So I'm dangerous?" I asked.

"No I'm the danger magnet; this thing could crumble at any second with my luck." She said.

"True but you forget I am good at saving you." I said.

"You see you are good, you just admitted it yourself." She pointed out.

"You tricky little minx." I teased, "What will I do with you?"

"I think you will come up with something; you always do." She said looking out at the view.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and when she didn't answer I took a guess, "Are you thinking about him?" she nodded, "I said it once and I'll say it again," I turned her so she was looking at me, "He didn't deserve an amazing, talented, intelligent, gorgeous creature like you. He was the lowly human not you. Humans run from what they want Goddesses don't."

"So you think I'm a goddess?" Bella questioned.

"I've seen what you're capable of and I don't just mean your powers, I mean your capacity to love and protect. You are willing to go the distance for anyone you care about and willing to give up your own life for others. That is what a goddess is." I said.

"Goddesses don't lose their sanity." Bella said quietly.

"Bella they had what was coming to them after what they did and had you not have done it Stefan and I would have." I said. "It's getting cold and it's late; let's get home."

"Home that sounds nice." She yawned.

"Come on sleepy head." I said and picked her up.

On our way home Bella fell asleep and I had a hard time keeping my eyes on the road with this beautiful goddess sleeping so close to me. I meant every word I said tonight, her being an angel, a goddess, there were so many other things that described her I couldn't think of them all. I had thoroughly enjoyed the night with Bella and was happy she had come back. I started to think about the night she left;

_(Flash back)_

_I had just come in from a lovely meal from a sorority girl when I heard Stefan and Zach arguing._

_"We can't let her stay Uncle Stefan." Zach shouted._

_"I won't force her to leave; this is her home." Stefan growled._

_"She almost killed us all." Zach replied._

_"Am I interrupting?" I questioned walking in and pouring myself a drink._

_"I know you aren't always caring, but perhaps for once you will…..Zach wants Bella gone." Stefan said._

_I stopped the glass at my lips, "Why is that?" I asked coldly._

_"She nearly killed us all Uncle Damon; she's dangerous." Zach replied._

_I put my drink down and allowed my fangs to extend; quickly I turned and pinned him against the wall, "No nephew I'm dangerous; Bella was in pain and angry she had every right to do what she did."_

_"But…..she almost…..killed…." Zach said struggling for air, but I tightened my grip on his windpipe._

_"Almost being the operative word, she realized what she was doing and stopped without us stopping her." I growled._

_"After…..you two….put yourselves…in her path." Zach choked out._

_"Excuse me." I heard a timid tired voice say. We all turned to see Bella on the staircase with her bags and I dropped Zach, "Thank you for everything you all have done, but I think it would be better for me and you if I left."_

_"Bella don't listen to a word Zach said." Stefan said walking over to her as did I._

_"Stefan he is right; I almost killed all of you." She replied._

_"But you didn't." I pointed out._

_"But I could have." Bella said and stepped closer to me, "Damon I let myself lose my senses and everything I had been taught. One moment of anger and I put everyone's lives at risk. That should never have happened; if you or Stefan had been hurt I never would have forgiven myself." Stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek, "I need to leave and reboot." She then looked at Zach, "Thank you for opening your home to me and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." Then she kissed Stefan on the cheek and left._

_(end flashback)_

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard a sleepy voice asked. I looked to see Bella smiling, "Obviously it wasn't very good you were creasing your forehead like Stefan." Bella teased.

"I was thinking about the day you left." I replied. "I hated that day."

We rode the rest of the way home in silence. We got back to the house at about 4 in the morning and I could see Bella was exhausted.

I walked her up to her room and then started for mine but she stopped me, "Hey Damon how about you and I hang out tomorrow; just us away from all the couples and their happy little relationships?"

I smiled, "That sounds great; I honestly thought I was going to strangle them tonight."

"You and me both." She laughed. "But it was an amazing date."

I walked over to her and said, "Well if it was an amazing date don't I get a kiss?"

Bella pulled my face down to her level and our lips were millimeters apart; adrenaline started pumping through my veins at the fact we were going to kiss. Bella smiled and said, "Sorry, but I don't kiss on the first date." And quickly opened and shut her door.

I stood there frozen wondering how I was going to get the little minx back.

**A/N: Okay so I hope you guys liked the flashback and it sort of delves into Bella's past with the Salvatore's. With each chapter I will reveal a little more about their past with each other. Please review.**


	5. Flesh Wounds

_**Flesh Wounds**_

**Bella's Point of View**

Damon and I had spent the last two weeks going out just us; I mean we went out with the others, but we made time for just us. I was starting to feel things for Damon I had never felt before, but I didn't know if he was feeling it too.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Damon asked.

"Nothing, it's a full moon tonight and I gotta be here for Tyler." I said.

"Come on; let the dog off the leash. Besides with that new potion he won't transform; unless he wants to and then goes on a killing spree which then we would have to put him down." Damon said.

"Damon," I said slapping him, "That's my friend you are talking about. I am worried though, look I talked to Alaric and he said that there might be some info at Isabel's old office at Duke why don't you go with him and Stefan and look at it." I suggested.

"What do I get?" he asked smiling devilishly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You to myself this weekend." He said.

"Deal, just try and be back soon." I said.

"I will." He said and left.

About an hour later Bonnie came over and I needed to talk to her, "Bon bon we need to figure something out with Caroline. People are getting suspicious and she needs a ring like now."

"I know, but I don't trust her Bella." Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie we have known her our entire lives and she is our friend, we can trust her." I said.

"She bit you Bella or have you forgotten that?" Bonnie hissed.

"No I haven't, but I trust my friend and to bless a ring is going to take both of us. Besides she is having a hard enough time being away from Matt, she has to have the ring to hold on to her humanity Bonnie. We can't let what has happened in the past affect us, I know about your Grams, but this is Caroline." I said.

"Fine, but if she does anything we undo the spell." Bonnie said.

"Deal." I replied.

Half an hour later Bonnie, Elena, and I were at Caroline's; we had done the spell and finally Caroline was going back to normal. Anna offered to take her hunting and about an hour later they were back.

"I can't handle her." Anna hissed.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"All she did was complain." Anna said.

"I'll go talk to her." I said and went outside, "Hey Care Bear," I said. "How was the hunting?"

"Bella I can't do this, everything is just soooo…." Caroline trailed.

"Intensified, yeah I know." I said. "Caroline you are the person that over analyzes everything and everything has to be perfect. Now all your emotions are more powerful and you have to control it.."

"But it's not just that it's Matt too. I mean I have been avoiding being alone with him and I think he hates me." Caroline said.

"Caroline he loves you, but you have to get control if you want to be about him. Everything you felt when you were human is now magnified." I said.

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack." Caroline said.

I smiled, "Well I wasn't going to say it that way, but yeah." I replied.

"Awesome," she said.

"Hey Matt called he is at the swimming hole so why don't we head over and see him." I said.

Caroline agreed and we went to get Bonnie, Elena, Anna, and Jeremy.

It was now 9 at night and Caroline had disappeared;

"Where is she?" Bonnie asked.

I went over to Caroline's bag and touched it;

_(vision)_

_Caroline and Matt were in the woods alone and her thirst overcame her. She started drinking from Matt and her couldn't get away._

_(end vision)_

I gasped for air, "Bella what's going on?" Elena asked.

"Call Damon, Stefan, and Alaric and tell them to get back here now. Anna come with me." I said and started running into the woods.

I got there just as Caroline started feeding on Matt;

"Caroline!" I yelled and Anna grabbed her.

Matt slumped to the ground and Caroline started freaking out;

"Oh my god what have I done; I didn't mean to." She sobbed.

"Anna go heal him." I said.

As I touched Caroline I got another vision;

_(Vision)_

_A wolf coming out and attacking Anna, but it wasn't Mason or Tyler._

_(End Vision_)

"Anna Run and take Matt!" I yelled and then looked at Caroline, "Follow her and get out of here."

"Bella…" she started.

"No get the hell out of here now." I said and she left.

I stood up and listened to the woods, but heard nothing and I looked down to see I was wearing my red zip up hoodie.

"Great I'm freaking little red riding hood in the middle of the forest at night, alone, looking for the big bad wolf; what a damn cliché." I muttered to myself.

That's when I heard the growl and turned to see a huge wolf standing in front of me teeth bared.

"Nice doggy." I said slowly walking backwards, "Sorry, but I'm all out of treats."

It growled again and jumped attacking me. Its heavy body forced me backwards and I rolled down a hill landing hard on some rocks. I could feel blood seeping from my head, but tried to ignore it. I stood up and realized something was wrong with my knee; as I was about to pull up my jeans to take a look the growling started again. I looked to see the wolf standing haunches up; it leaped at me again, but this time I used my powers and flung it into a tree. Quickly I scrambled up the hill I fell down.

"BELLA!" I heard Matt and Jeremy yell.

I was about to call out when I felt claws in my back and I screamed out in pain.

**Elena's Point of View**

I had just hung up with Damon when we heard the howling;

"Caroline, Anna stay here; a werewolf bite can kill you and we don't want that." Bonnie said.

Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, and I headed off into the woods to find Bella.

"BELLA!" Matt and Jeremy said at the same time.

It was then I heard a blood curdling scream and we followed it. The sight I saw nearly broke me; there on the ground was my best friend. A wolf was biting on her leg and trying to drag her away. Tyler ran over and kicked it away from her and Bonnie surrounded it with fire.

"Bella," I said bending over her. She had a huge gash in her leg and claw marks down her right arm. Jeremy and Matt went to pick her and that's when I saw her flesh torn back. I went over and kept whispering, "It's going to be okay girly don't you leave us now."

"We have to go the fire won't hold him much longer." Bonnie said.

We rushed back to Matt's truck and laid her in it; she gasped in pain as we laid her on her back and I hopped in with Matt. I was trying to brush Bella's blood soaked hair out of her face as I grabbed my cell phone.

**Damon's Point of View**

My cell rang for the second time in 10 minutes, "Elena we are on our way…"I started, but she cut me off.

"Damon, Bella was attacked by the werewolf." She said.

I froze and Stefan took the phone from me, "Elena how is she?" he asked.

"Stefan it's bad, she's covered in blood and there are claw and bite marks on her everywhere." Elena cried, "The worst is her back it's ripped to shreds."

"Elena, go back to the Boarding house now." Stefan said and hung up. "It's going to be fine." He said to me.

"I'm going to kill the Lockwoods." I growled.

We arrived at the house and I saw Tyler out there, but before I could get to him Anna was in front of me, "Damon it wasn't him or Mason; it's a rogue."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In here." Elena said appearing at the door.

I rushed in and sank to my knees when I saw her. I barely recognized her beneath all the blood and saw she was barely breathing.

"Anna tried healing her, but she hasn't fed enough." Bonnie said.

Without hesitation I bit my wrist and made Bella drink.

It took myself, Anna, Caroline, and Stefan to all heal Bella. When she woke she was still weak and I took her upstairs to the bathroom. Elena and Bonnie helped clean her up and then I took her to her room.

"Damon, don't go." She whispered as I was walking away from her.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. I walked over to her couch and sat down, "Damon, you can sleep in the bed with me."

I laughed and climbed into bed with her, "Well it looks like I finally earned the honor." I teased.

"Damon, please not now." She said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked rubbing her back where the flesh had once been torn.

"Like I just got back from a week in Hawaii which I spent just lying on the beach in a bikini." She said sarcastically and turned to face me laying her head on my chest, "How do you think I feel?"

"Glad to see your whit hasn't been affected." I said and then I smirked, "You in a bikini on a beach that I would like to see."

"Keep dreaming Romeo." She said.

I put my arms around her and held tight, "You scared me."

"Sorry I wasn't planning on having this much fun tonight." She said and laughed.

"Bella I'm serious, when I saw you lying on the couch covered in blood I dropped to my knees." I said stroking her hair.

"Damon you didn't need to be scare; I knew you would help me." She replied.

"I should have been here." I said.

"Damon, don't go and blame yourself; you're starting to sound like Stefan." She said looking up at me. We were quiet for a while and then Bella said, "Let's just forget this happened tonight okay. This weekend you get me all to yourself remember; you need to figure out ways to entertain me." 

I smiled as I listened to Bella fall asleep and thought about what we were going to do.

**Alice's Point of View**

Six months since we left Bella and the void was still present. Edward refused to talk to any of us, but that didn't stop us from voicing our opinions to him. We were in New York at our apartment when I saw a vision;

_(Vision)_

_Bella was in the woods alone wearing a red hoodie, but she looked different; her hair was shorter and blonde and her eyes were grey as she looked into the darkness. She looked down at her hoodie;_

"_Great I'm freaking little red riding hood in the middle of the forest at night, alone, looking for the big bad wolf; what a damn cliché." She mutters to herself._

_Just then she hears a growl and turned to see a huge wolf standing in front of her teeth bared._

"_Nice doggy." She said slowly walking backwards, "Sorry, but I'm all out of treats."_

_It growled again and jumped attacking her. Its heavy body forced her backwards and she rolled down a hill landing hard on some rocks. BIood was trailing down her face from the cut on her head from hitting the rocks. She stood up and her knee gave out; as she was leaning down to check her knee the growling started again. She looked to see the wolf standing haunches up; it leaped at her again, but this time some unseen force flung it into a tree. Quickly she scrambled up the hill but fell down once she reached the top._

"_BELLA!" Two boys yelled in the distance._

_She was about to call out when the wolf leaped on her back and clawed it. She screamed out in pain as the wolf flipped her over and clawed her entire right side. Blood was oozing out and then it started to maul her leg._

_(End Vision)_

I was pulled out and started dry sobbing.

"Ally what's wrong?" Jasper asked pulling me to him.

At that point the entire family was in the room.

"Alice what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Bella." I choked out.

Edward was in front of me in a second and he watched what I had just seen and fell to his knees.

"What is going on?" Rose asked.

"Bella, she was attacked by a wolf; a huge wolf, La Push huge." I stuttered.

"Pack your things." Edward said standing finally. "We are going back to Forks."

**A/N: Okay so I just watched the new episode tonight and this idea popped into my head. I hope you guys liked it and please review. Now I am going to do something I have never done before; I'm going to tell you about the next chapter. In the next chapter what happened two years ago with Bella and why she lost it will be revealed. Review.**


	6. Just the Start of Things

_**Just the Start of Things**_

**Bella's Point of View**

"Okay so are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"No little minx this is a surprise." Damon smirked. "Remember you told me to entertain you."

"Yeah and now I see I'm living to regret it." I mumbled.

"Who said you were going to live much longer?" Damon teased.

"I said it once and I'll say it again if you…" I started.

Damon finished, "Wanted to kill me you would have done it by now. Yes I know; you need a new saying."

"I'll let you know when I find one." I said.

"So have you talked to your dad?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, he keeps checking on me asking if I've been using." I replied.

"What have you told him?" Damon smirked.

"Only a little." I mumbled.

"Did he actually believe you?" I asked.

"Somewhat; I was thinking of going to visit him next week since it's spring break." I said.

"Oh am I invited?" he asked.

"I don't know, with Jake and the pack I don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"Bella I'm a vampire I can handle a couple wolves." Damon said. I started to protest, but he cut me off, "For now let's forget it; this weekend is ex free, stress free, and the only thing allowed is fun. Get some sleep bellissima dea." He said and I blushed.

"Lo non sono una dea." I replied.

"I see you can still speak and understand Italian." Damon said.

"I had an amazing teacher." I replied.

"Well I am very amazing." He said and then I hit his arm. "So how has Matt been adjusting to knowing about us?"

I sighed, "He could handle me and Bonnie, but he is having a tough time with Ty, and you guys."

"Have you told him about Vicky?" Damon asked quietly.

"Yes," I said and thought about that conversation;

_(Flashback)_

"_So Tyler's a werewolf, Caroline, Stefan, Anna, and Damon are vamps?" Matt asked confused._

"_Yea, look Matt I know it's a lot to take in and Caroline didn't mean to attack it's just instinct." I said._

"_Is that what killed my sister; was it vampire or werewolf." Matt asked._

"_Vampire." I said._

"_WHO?" he growled._

"_Damon," I said and Matt punched a hole through the wall, "Matt you gotta calm down."_

"_CALM DOWN HE KILLED MY SISTER!" Matt yelled._

"_No actually he turned her and Stefan killed her. She attacked Elena Matt she would have killed her. I hate saying this about Vicky because I loved her too, but she had problems and when she was turned they were magnified and she lost the battle. I wish I could bring her back," I said and then I thought about it, "Maybe if I…" I started._

_Matt cut me off, "No according to Elena you have been using too much and it's wearing on you." He pulled me in and hugged me, "I already lost one sister I don't want to lose my other one."_

_(end flashback)_

"Is he pissed?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, but he isn't going to hurt you." I replied.

"Does he know about your ex?" he asked.

"Yeah and he is still processing everything; he won't talk to Caroline, but I told her that he just needs time." I replied.

**Damon's Point of View**

I made a mental note to make sure to speak Italian more and to make sure she did as well. The way the she spoke made me putty in her hands and I knew she enjoyed when I spoke it. The way the words rolled off her tongue was like thick honey and I loved it. I had decided Bella needed some fun on a nice warm beach so that's where we were headed. I had rented a small beach house for the weekend and had Anna pack Bella's clothes while everyone else was picketing this trip. I had asked Bella about Matt since he knew and when she told me she told him about what I did to Vicky I felt ashamed. If I could I never would have done it, but I can't take it back now.

Bella had been asleep for three hours when we finally arrived at the house.

I leaned over and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, "Wake up sleeping beauty." I said.

Bella yawned and stretched as she looked at me, "We're here?"

"Yep, come on." I said and opened my door then quickly blurred to her door.

"Wow Damon, you did this?" she asked.

"Yeah I figured one normal weekend would be good and get you rested up." I said.

"Why do you all always worry about me?" she asked.

"Because you don't take care of yourself Bella, you are always putting yourself at risk when it comes to us. I mean I understand you are trying to be a friend, but there is a limit." I said as we walked into the house.

"Fine then I promise this weekend no using at all." She said.

"Good now it's almost sunset what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about we go walk on the beach?" she suggested.

I smiled and she went to go change. About ten minutes later Bella walked out wearing a long white flowing skirt with a black spaghetti strap and flip flops.

I smiled, "Shall we?" I asked offering my arm.

She smiled back and took it. We went out to the back patio that led out to the beach. Bella took off her flip flops and I took off my shoes and rolled up my pant legs. We walked in perfect silence as the sun started to set.

Finally I broke the silence, "So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"How about we just sit here on the beach." Bella said.

I smiled and pulled her to sit down on the sand. I opened my legs so she could lean back against me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"This is nice." Bella said, "Thank you Damon.

"For what?" I asked.

"For this Damon, for getting me away, for being my friend, for being you, for everything you have done." She said.

"You're welcome." I said. We sat in silence for a while and then I asked, "Bella what are you thinking about?"

"That today exactly two years ago is when I lost it." She said.

"Shit Bella I'm sorry I should have looked…."I started.

She cut me off, "No Damon I needed this." She said. "Do you remember that day?"

"Yes." I replied.

_(Flashback)_

_Bella and I were coming in from a late night at the bar when we heard the glass shattering. We ran into the living room and there was Chris dead;_

"_NO!" Bella screamed and ran over to him._

_I searched the house, but found no one and when I came back Bella was cradling her brother to her chest._

"_No, no, no, no. Chris come on don't do this to me." She said as tears streamed down her face._

_Stefan and Zach came in at that moment;_

"_What happened?" Stefan asked._

"_I don't know." I said._

_I saw Bella touch Chris and force herself to get a premonition. I watched as she gasped and withered in pain as she experienced everything Chris had experienced. When she finally came out of it her eyes were ice blue and murderous. She laid Chris down and stood up;_

"_Bella." I said and grabbed her hand but she used and I was flung against the wall._

_Just then three people came in, "Hello witch did you like our little present; you know had you just done as we asked and opened the tomb he would be alive."_

_I watched as glass started to shatter and the walls were shaking. The three people fell to their knees as a white light started to radiate through their eyes and they screamed in agony. _

"_Uncle Stefan the house is going to collapse if she doesn't stop." Zach screamed. _

_Stefan and I blurred in front of her;_

"_Bella stop you have to." I said as the chandelier fell._

"_He's right, you're going to kill yourself." Stefan yelled._

"_I don't care, they killed my brother!" she screamed._

"_Bella if you don't stop the entire town and you will be dead." Zach yelled. _

_That did nothing and the roof started to cave. Bella's power was starting to affect Stefan and myself as we fell to the ground. _

"_Bella." I croaked out._

_She turned and saw me and all the pain, shaking, and light went away._

"_I'm so sorry…" she said and then looked around to see what she had done. _

_The three that had killed Chris were dead, the house had cracks everywhere, and I was bleeding from my eyes. Bella ran up to her room and locked the door._

_(end flashback)_

"I almost killed you and Stefan." Bella whispered.

"I would have gone gladly." I said. "They deserved much worse."

"You really are good." She murmured and turned to look at me.

I got lost in those dark blue eyes and leaned in kissing her. There was no hesitation on her part as she returned to kiss. My hands went to the back of her neck to pull her down as I laid back into the sand. She and I laid there kissing for a while and then she pulled away.

"Damon I'm sorry I can't do this to you." She said and got up and ran.

I quickly followed, but went at human speed since there were people out now. She made it back to the house before me and locked herself in the bedroom.

"Bella open up." I said as I banged on the door.

"Damon please just go away." She said and I could tell she was crying.

"No Bella I won't give me an explanation." I demanded.

"Damon I can't sit here and give you false hope. I still love Edward and I won't hurt you by giving you false hope like Katherine." She replied.

"Bella you aren't her." I said leaning my head against the door. "You aren't giving me false hope; I know you still love him and I know the risks I'm taking, but i want to take them."

I heard the door unlock and she stood there with tears running down her face, "Please Damon don't do this."

I smiled and pulled her to me, "If you didn't want this too you never would have opened that door." I said and crushed my lips to hers.

**Bella's Point of View**

The last three days with Damon had been whirlwind. We didn't really do anything just sat on the beach, talking, walking, and lots of making out. I felt horrible, but that first night when Damon said if I hadn't wanted this with him I never would have open the door I knew he was right. I loved Edward, but I couldn't hold onto him forever. We arrived back in Mystic Falls and had yet to determine what to tell our friends or my father when he came with me to Forks. I left the boarding house and headed to Mystic Grill.

"Well look who's back." Ty said and picked me up in a huge bear hug.

"Hey Ty, where is everyone?" I asked looking around the Grill.

"Around, so hey what are you doing for spring break?" he asked.

"Going to see my dad." I replied.

"Cool, you going alone?" he asked.

"No Damon is coming with and I was going to see if you guys wanted to go too like a road trip." I said.

I had talked to Damon and he was fine with what I wanted. I told him I would feel better having all my support around.

"Sounds awesome I'll talk to my mom." Ty said, "Hey there's Matt."

I walked over to Matt who was talking to some girl, "Hey Matt." I said.

"Hey Bells, I see you're back alive." Matt said dryly.

"You want to talk alone?" I asked.

The little girl excused herself and I took her place, "What do you want to talk about?" Matt asked.

"How about you being a royal prick to everyone while I was gone." I said.

"Don't start with me Bella." Matt said.

"No don't you start with me, Matt what the hell is wrong with you flirting with other girls in front of Caroline. Do you know how hard it is for her to not go and kill the girls you do that with?" I asked.

"Well she's a monster." Matt said.

I leaned over and slapped him across the face, "You listen to me Matthew Patrick Donavan, Caroline is still our friend and your girlfriend. She is not a monster because if she was she would have shut off her humanity and probably killed you. I know you love her Matt and I know this is hard for you to take in with what all of us are, but it is what it is. So suck it up and quit being an ass."

"I'm sorry Bells I just don't know what to do." Matt said and put his head in his hands.

"I know which is why you, me and everyone else is going out of town next week." I said. "Now go over to Caroline and make up before I brew a potion to turn you into a toad." I teased.

**Edward's Point of View**

"What do you mean she's gone." I hissed at the wolves, "We saw one of your kind attack Bella."

"It wasn't us leech." Jake growled, "Why do you care about her anyways?"

"Because he loves her dog." Rosalie sneered.

"Funny way of showing her how much you love her." Paul barked.

"Watch it flea bag." Emmett said.

"Look Carlisle we don't know where she is; Charlie wouldn't even tell Billy." Sam said taking initiative to be the peace keeper.

"And even if we did we wouldn't tell you." Jake growled at me.

"Would you like to settle this pup?" I asked.

We were standing outside Bella's house facing the pack and within the house we heard the phone ring.

Charlie answered, "Hello?"

"Hey dad," My sweet angel's voice said. "How are you?"

"Hey honey oh I'm doing fine; how about you?" Charlie replied.

"Good, school is a pain and we have had some incidents here, but nothing major." Bella replied.

"Incidents? Bella what incidents?" Charlie asked frantic.

"Nothing just some animal attacks." Bella replied.

My family froze;

_How can she be okay Edward? She should be dead, but she sounds good_. Alice thought to me.

"Well what do I owe the phone call?" Charlie asked.

"Well spring break is next week and I was going to come visit with everyone." Bella replied.

"Sure, sounds good I'd like to see everyone again although I think the house is too small." Charlie chuckled.

"Don't worry Dad only I will be staying at the house; is that okay?" Bella asked.

"Of course honey it is; when will I see you?" Charlie asked.

"Saturday; we are going to stay over in Port Angeles since Hinder is playing Friday night." Bella explained.

"Alright sweetie see ya soon." Charlie said and hung up.

I turned to look at the wolves and I knew they heard the conversation as well.

"Stay away from her Mutt." I hissed.

"Make me blood sucker." Jake growled.

My family left and headed to our home to reopen it. Tomorrow we started back to school and then it was less than a week when I would see her again. Bella please forgive my idiocy for leaving you and please take me back.

**A/N: Alright well I had to put Hinder in there because I went and saw them tonight along with Black Sunshine and My Darkest Days. All the bands rocked but my guys Hinder tore the roof off like the always do. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will be updating tomorrow as well. The next Chapter will be inspired by the concert tonight because I am so freaking pumped. REVIEW! **

**Oh and here are the translations;**

"**Bellissima dea" means Beautiful goddess**

"**Lo non sono una dea." Means I'm not a beautiful goddess.**

**I apologize if the translations aren't dead on.**


	7. Homecoming

_Homecoming_

**Bella's Point of View**

"Ok you guys move your asses, we still have to get dresses." I said as we were walking through the terminal in Seattle.

I had called my dad four days ago and it turns out he was getting an award and I really wanted to be there to watch him accept it. He had no idea I was in town, but I knew this was important to him so we moved our trip up by two days.

"Slow down Bella we will have enough time to get the shopping done." Caroline yelled.

Finally she and Matt were talking and although he was still adjusting it was much better.

"A little anxious are we?" Damon whispered.

"Yes, this is really important to my dad and I want to be there to support him." I replied.

Damon slipped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head, "Dolce bella dea." Damon said.

I cocked my eye brow and whispered, "Lo non sono sempre dolce."

He didn't back down and said, "Dimostarare a me."

"Forse piu tardi." I replied.

"Okay not all of us speak Italian so someone translate." Elena demanded and Stefan just shook his head.

Everyone was still weary of us and worried, but there no reason to. Damon and I had been exploring the new direction our relationship was going and so far so good.

"Nothing we are just teasing each other." I replied.

Stefan stifled a laugh and I glared daring him to say something.

"Are you talking about sex?" Caroline blurted out.

I blushed crimson and hid my face in Damon's chest. We hadn't even gotten close to that subject.

"No we aren't." Damon replied wrapping his arm around me protectively.

"New subject." Tyler said and I gave him a smile.

"Okay where are we going to get our dresses?" Caroline asked.

"There's a little shop called Timeless that is really good." I suggested.

"Well while you ladies go there we will go and get our tuxes." Matt said placing a kiss on Caroline's cheek.

"Bella promise me one thing." Damon said.

"Let me guess no yellow." I said.

"It's scary how well you know me." He laughed.

"The feeling is mutual." I replied.

The boys departed and we went to Timeless. I knew what was about to happen and I was dreading it.

As if on cue the moment the boys (a.k.a. the vampires and werewolves) were out of hearing range I was bombarded.

"Okay so are you two like an official couple or what?" Caroline asked.

"How can you stand him?" Bonnie.

"Have you two been having sex?" Caroline.

"What about Katherine?" Elena.

"Whoa," I said turning to them, "One question at a time. First I don't know if we are official, second he isn't that bad, third no we haven't had sex, and lastly I don't give a damn about that bitch." I answered and then turned my attention to Meredith, "So are you happy you came with us crazy people?"

She laughed and lucky for her she and Carter were still in the dark, "I feel a little out of place since I don't know you all that well but I'm having fun. Thanks for inviting me." She replied.

"Anytime, it's nice having someone that doesn't know everything about me." I said and narrowed my eyes at Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena. Then I turned to Anna, "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Well Jeremy said I needed to socialize more." Anna replied and leaned in closer to me, "I just worry about the shifters."

"Don't worry, we probably won't see them." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Are you okay Bella?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I'm good; let's get our shopping over with." I said composing myself.

We walked into Timeless and started trying on dresses.

Bonnie picked out a teal strapless chiffon goddess gown with beading on the bust. Anna chose a deep plum silk strapless dress. Caroline chose a yellow satin chiffon sleeveless gown. Meredith chose a periwinkle satin halter dress. Elena decided to go with a dark blue one shoulder satin dress (the color always looked amazing on her. Now all we had to do was find me a dress. I finally found one it was deep almost burgundy off the shoulder satin gown that reminded me of Julia Roberts in pretty woman.

We met back at the hotel to change and get ready. 8'oclock rolled around and we heard a knock at the door.

**Damon's Point of View**

I knocked on the door to the ladies room and stepped behind everyone else. I wanted to surprise Bella, but instead it was I who was surprised. There standing by the couch stood the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen in my entire existence. Bella was wearing a blood red off the shoulder dress that hugged her curves and then flowed out. Her hair was up in a nice tight bun with a rose stuck in it. My eyes roamed up and down her body taking in every inch of this goddess before me.

I heard someone (probably my brother) clear their throats and that snapped me out of my haze. I quickly walked over to Bella and took her in my arms;

"Si guarda stordimento." I whispered.

"Grazie; a voi che non sono così male da soli." She replied as a crimson wave that matched her dress crossed her cheeks.

"Enough with the Italian already." I heard Caroline complain.

"Care Bear now that you have all this _time_ on your hands you could learn how to speak another language." Bella suggested emphasizing time to which those of us who knew the truth chuckled.

"True and I could travel." Caroline replied.

"So how are we doing this?" Elena asked.

"Well my dad's lieutenant left our names at the door. You guys will go ahead in and take your seats at the table reserved for us and I will escort Dad in. We sit down eat, drink, and dance." Bella explained.

"Salvare me una danza?" I asked.

"Sempre." Bella replied.

"Ok enough of this crap let's go I'm starving." Caroline whined.

"Care when was the last time you ate?" Bella asked moving away from me.

"A while." She replied.

"Why don't you guys go ahead." Bella suggested.

I looked at her for a moment and then realized what she was going to do, "No." I replied.

"Dami." Bella said using her nick name for me. "Ha das famare."

"Isa, è troppo pericoloso." I replied.

"Ha ragione." Stefan said.

I barely noticed the looks from everyone as we had our conversation.

Bella huffed, "Allora che cosa mi consiglia?" We fell silent, "esattamente, questa è la nostra unica opzione."

"Io resto per assicurarsi che lei non ci sta male." I said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella replied and turned her attention to our very confused group, "You guys go to the limo Caroline I think we need to fix your make up."

Everyone left except for Stefan, Caroline, Bella, and myself. Quickly Caroline fed off of Bella and then I gave her some of my blood. We walked down to the limo where our friends were and Bella snuggled into me.

"Nervous?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"A little; I mean what if he doesn't like my hair or the fact that I took my contacts out or…." She started to ramble.

I leaned down and caught her lips with mine, "He will love you no matter what." I said. I leaned and whispered, "What about the pack?"

I saw her eyes turn to grey/blue, "What about them?" she asked trying to hide the sadness and hurt in her eyes.

I kissed her temple and let it go; tonight was supposed to be a happy one and I would not spoil it for her.

"I got you something." I whispered.

"Damon you shouldn't have." She said.

"In my time Bella when you were going to escort a beautiful goddess it was customary to bring along a gift. I'm glad you chose a red dress." I replied and pulled out the box from my jacket.

I opened it to reveal a diamond choker and Bella gasped, "Damon, I can't accept that."

"Calm down I didn't compel anyone; a friend of mine works for a jewelry company and these are on loan." I replied.

Bella finally caved and allowed me to place the necklace on her.

We arrived at the hotel where they were holding the ceremony and I helped her out of the limo. We got in easily enough and made our way to where her father was supposed to be.

"Calm down Charlie," a man in a wheelchair said to Bella's father.

"I just wish she could have come sooner." Charlie grumbled messing with his tie. "I wouldn't be as nervous."

Bella smiled at me and then said, "Dad stop fidgeting you look fine."

Charlie and the man in the wheelchair's heads snapped in our direction.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah Dad it's me; you don't think I would miss you getting an award." Bella replied.

"You look…." Charlie started but couldn't finish.

Bella bit her bottom lip, "Yeah I know I needed a change. You don't like it do you?"

Charlie quickly came over to us and took Bella into his arms, "No, you look amazing." he said.

Bella sighed a sigh of relief and then looked passed her father, "Hello Billy."

"Bella it's good to see you." Billy said warily.

"Dad, you remember Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon." Bella said turning her attention back to her father.

"Yes of course, how are you?" Charlie said and shook our hands.

"Good Chief." Bonnie.

"Nice to see you again Chief Swan." Elena replied.

"Alright before we go any further you all know you can call me Charlie and who are these three new faces?" Charlie asked.

Bella laughed, "Dad this is Anna Jeremy's girlfriend, Meredith is Tyler's, and Carters is Bonnie's beau."

"Well I'm glad you all could come." Charlie said.

"Charlie they are calling for you." Billy said.

We left Bella and took our seats inside the room. It was there I was hit with a strong scent.

"What is that?" Caroline asked.

"The pack." I replied and sure enough in a corner there were about seven very muscular Native American boys.

"Are we in danger?" she asked.

"No, we don't smell like the cold ones therefore we blend in more easily." Stefan told her.

We took our seats and all eyes were on us wondering who we were and why we would be sitting at the head table with the man about to be honored. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The man at the podium said and all eyes turned to him, "Tonight we are here to honor a man who has dedicated the last 20 years of his life to the force. He is the current Chief of Police in Forks and tonight we honor him. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Chief Charles Swan who is accompanied by his lovely daughter Isabella Marie Swan."

I couldn't help but look at the pack and one face stuck out; it had longing and pain on it and I knew that was Jacob. The double doors opened and they entered. Bella looked sophisticated and glowing on her father's arm. They made their way to our table and as soon as they were close I pulled out the chair next to mine and helped Bella sit.

The dinner was served then, but I barely paid any attention because I was looking at only two places; first of course was Bella and the other was the pack. The pack was debating whether or not to come over to Bella, but when they had decided to they didn't' get the chance due to it was time for Charlie's acceptance speech. As Charlie spoke I leaned over to speak with Bella;

"How are you?" I asked.

"This is very nerve wrecking." She replied.

"Don't be nervous you look amazing." I said and stroked her cheek as she blushed.

"That's not it Damon; I know the pack is here and I'm worried they know about you." She said.

"I can handle myself." I said.

Before our conversation could continue Charlie returned and the dinner conversation turned to light hearted fun.

A man appeared at the podium and said, "Well Charlie now it's time for the first dance which is to be shared by you and your escort."

Charlie stood up and laughed, "Gary you of all people know I have two left feet, but my daughter on the other hand doesn't. Now I know it's hard to believe with as clumsy as she is, but on the dance floor she isn't; so as not to embarrass her, myself I think I'm going to decline and give my dance to someone else."

"Well who?" Gary asked.

I looked around to see many young men straightening their suits and trying to stand out.

"To Damon Salvatore." Charlie said.

I grinned at him, shook his hand, and then escorted Bella to the dance floor as Love Remains the Same played.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I'm okay; just trying not to look at them." She replied.

As we danced I made sure that Bella didn't see the pack and I kept her occupied. Eventually everyone started to migrate to the dance floor. Our group was dancing together when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a man with blonde hair and gold eyes looking at me;

"Can I cut in?" he asked.

Bella stiffened in my frame and I heard her whisper, "Carlisle."

He turned and smiled at her, "Hello Bella you look very sophisticated."

"What do you want?" I seethed and in a moment the rest of our group was in front of Bella trying to protect her.

"I just wanted to speak with Bella." Carlisle said.

I was about to respond when I felt Bella pull on my jacket to get my attention; "Damon it's fine, you all go and talk with my dad." She said and pushed pass us.

Carlisle offered her his hand and they began to dance.

"It will be alright Damon." Stefan said.

I went over to the bar and started to drink.

**Bella's Point of View**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Carlisle.

"Alice had a vision of you being mauled by a wolf and we came back." He answered.

"We as in…" I trailed.

"All of us including Edward," he said and at the sound of his name I felt my chest constrict, "In fact it was he who said we were coming back."

I took a deep breath but never once looked at Carlisle, "Well I was attacked, but it happened about a week and a half ago."

"How are you alive?" he questioned.

"Dr. Cullen I appreciate you taking care of me when I was injured, but I don't owe you or him any explanations. According to him I was nothing more than a distraction so if you will excuse me I need to get back to my father." I said and left him standing there.

"Bella," I heard a deep voice say and grab my arm.

I didn't have to look to see who it was, "Emmett let me go." I said.

"Bella please." He pleaded.

"She said let her go." I heard Damon say as he walked over to me.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked.

"None of your concern, but when a lady asks you to let her go you do it." Damon said.

"There a problem?" I heard another deep voice ask and I knew who it was.

I turned, "Hello Jake." I said.

"Bella…" he said and touched my hand and I tensed;

_(Vision)_

_Out in the alley way Charlie, Billy, and Harry were talking. Victoria appeared and ripped out their hearts._

_(end vision)_

"Bella?" Damon said holding me up

"Let her go." Emmett said.

"What's going on?" I heard Sam asks.

"Che cosa hai visto?" Damon asked.

I shook my head, got my bearings and ran to the alley way clutching my chest. I had felt their hearts being ripped out and I just prayed I wouldn't be too late.

**A/N: Okay I hope you guys enjoyed that and I know I had them speaking Italian a lot, but that's sort of a thing for them. Here is what was said;**

**Dolce bella dea- Sweet beautiful goddess (damon)**

**Lo non sono sempre dolce- I'm not always sweet (Bella)**

**Dimostarare a me- Prove it to me(Damon)**

**Forse piu tardi- Maybe later (Bella)**

**Si guarda stordimento- You look stunning (Damon)**

**Grazie; a voi che non sono così male da soli.- Thank you, you aren't so bad yourself (Bella)**

**Salvare me una danza- Save me a dance (Damon)**

**Sempre- Always (Bella)**

**Ha das famare- She has to feed (Bella)**

**, è troppo pericoloso- It's too dangerous (Bella)**

**Ha ragione- He's right (Stefan)**

**Allora che cosa mi consiglia- So what do you suggest? (Bella)**

**esattamente, questa è la nostra unica opzione- Exactly this is our only option (Bella)**

**Io resto per assicurarsi che lei non ci sta male- I'm staying to make sure she doesn't hurt you. (Damon)**

**Che cosa hai visto- What did you see? (Damon)**


	8. Asylum

_**Asylum**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I picked up my dress ran towards the back exit; I opened the door which startled my dad;

"Bells, where's the fire?" he asked.

"Get inside now." I said scanning the alley.

"Bella…" he started.

"DAD I SAID NOW; ALL OF YOU." I said.

They went inside and as they went in Damon, Tyler, Jake, Paul, Emmett, and Jasper came out.

"Bella what's going on?" Damon asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.

Before I could answer I heard a hiss and turned to see the man I considered my whole life at one point;

"Keep your hands off of her." Edward said stepping out of the shadows.

He was still the amazing Greek God I gave my heart to. His eyes held anger, but when he looked at me they held love and regret.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Jasper asked.

"Alice saw Bella get attacked by Victoria so we came to protect her." He said.

That snapped me out of my paralyzed state, "I don't need your protection." I said turning my gaze away from him.

"Yes sparkles she has me." Damon said.

"YOU TOLD THEM!" I heard a shrill voice say and turned to see Rosalie stalking towards me.

Damon pushed me behind him and bared his fangs which caused her and everyone else to freeze.

"What is he?" I heard Paul ask.

Damon's face changed back to normal, "I'm what you call an original vampire; I don't sparkle in the sun."

"You're with another vampire!" Jake snarled.

"That is none of your business." I replied.

"B, what's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Who are you?" Rose sneered.

"Don't worry about it." Ty replied and then looked at me.

"Remember when I told you I was attacked by a cold one?" I asked Ty and Damon nodded. "Well he had a mate and now she apparently wants me."

"She won't get to you." Damon stated.

"She isn't yours to protect." Edward growled.

"I'm no one's to protect because I can handle myself." I said.

"Right the human can handle herself." Rosalie mocked.

I focused on her and flung her against the wall, "Not exactly human Rosalie." I said and then released her.

"How did you do that?" Jake asked.

"B, I can't believe you even hung out with them they are so ignorant. I was able to figure out what you are when we were six." Tyler laughed.

"I'm confused." Paul said.

"Bella, do you sense that?" Damon asked me.

"She's watching us." I said.

"Who?" Ty asked.

"Victoria." I replied. Tyler started to get pissed, "Ty you gotta chill alright." I said.

He started to calm down, "Let's go back inside she isn't going to do anything." he said.

"Come on Isa." Damon said reaching for my hand, but in a flash Edward was between us.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." He seethed.

"Edward back off." I said.

"What happened to you?" he asked turning to me.

My anger flared, "You have the audacity to ask me that; you know damn well what happened. You left me and it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest." I said and tears started to fall, "I was willing to risk everything for you and you did that to me. You want to know what happened Edward I'll tell you; after you left everywhere I looked I saw you or something that reminded me of you. A few months later Jake started to help fill the void where my heart was supposed to be." I looked at Jake, "I trusted you as a friend to never betray me, but you did and I started to slip away and then I had a vision of my friend. I hadn't had those in two years since I quit using my power and I took it as a sign that I needed a change. I went to the one place I felt loved and cared for; the one place no one would abandon me. That's what happened." I said and walked into the building as the tears kept falling.

**Damon's Point of View**

When Bella went inside I turned my attention back to Edward, "You son of a bitch you stay away from her."

"I love her." He said

"So if this is what you do to show love I wonder what you do when you hate someone…..send them a puppy." I snarled.

"Damon," I heard Stefan call as he walked out into the alley way, "Bella wants to leave."

"This isn't over." I said passing Edward and into the building.

I immediately found Bella and wrapped my arms around her. Charlie gave me an approving nod and the others said they would stay and watch for the red haired vampire. I guided Bella to the limo and the moment we were inside she snuggled closer to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked stroking her cheek.

"No," she whispered, "I thought it wouldn't be bad, but I was wrong." She pulled away from me, "Damon I can't do this with us, not with me still conflicted about them."

I took her face in my hands and forced her to look at me, "Isa don't do this; I of all people understand what you are going through." We pulled up to the hotel and I made a mistake, "I still think about Katherine all the time."

Bella jerked her head towards me, "All. The. Time." She said each word slowly.

"Shit Bella that didn't come out right." I said trying to explain it.

The limo door opened and she stepped out, "No, actually I think it came out exactly how it was meant to."

She slammed the door shut and I scrambled after her. "Bella!" I called as she walked into the hotel.

I got into the hotel in time to see the elevators close and Bella holding back another wave of tears. I raced to the stairs, but had to go at human pace due to I had an audience. I got to the top floor and heard her room door shut and lock. I ran up and started banging, but no such luck. I slumped down and just sat outside her door until Elena came up;

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I screwed up." I replied with my head in my hands.

"What did you do?" Caroline asked.

I told them and I felt Anna hit me, "You stupid ass how could you?"

I got defensive, "She said she wanted to end it."

"Yeah only because she saw them tonight and everything came back, but Damon who did she leave with?" Elena asked.

"Me." I replied.

"Exactly she may care about them, but she left with you which means she cares about you. Now I'm not even going to pretend to understand why she does after everything you have pulled, but that's the facts. You still have a shot Damon you just need to fight for her." Elena said.

"But don't do it if you still care about Katherine." Bonnie spat.

"Yeah, I ought to just beat your ass now because let's be honest Damon you can't let go of Katherine." Caroline said.

"I don't care about Katherine; I love Bella!" I shouted.

The door I was leaning on opened and I fell back and looked up to see Bella glaring at me; "Will all of you just shut up! It's been a long night and I want to get some sleep."

"Bella," I said as I sat up, "Please can I come in and talk?"

Just then the elevator doors opened and revealed the Cullen's.

"The night just keeps getting better and better." Bella mumbled.

I jumped up and grabbed her, "Bella please talk to me."

"Let her go!" Edward yelled.

"This isn't any of your concern." I stated.

"ENOUGH!" Bella said and slammed the door shut.

"Bella!" the little pixie one named Alice called.

I stood between her and the door, "Leave now." I said.

"Yeah get out of here; we have enough assholes with him." Bonnie sneered and I ignored the last comment about me.

"We aren't leaving until we talk to her." The big guy Emmett stated.

We were having a stare down when Bella's door opened to reveal her in a black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, and black boots. Her hair was down and she had the smokey eye going.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business." Bella said and pushed pass me.

"What do you think you are doing?" Edward said and grabbed her arm.

"I'm leaving you've done it enough times I thought you would recognize the event." Bella spat and yanked her arm out his grasp.

I started to follow, but for some reason I couldn't move and soon neither could anyone else;

"Don't bother you won't be able to move until I'm gone; later." Bella said waving her fingers as the elevators doors closed.

About thirty minutes later we were able to move, but when we got outside there was no trace of her scent.

**Bella's Point of View**

I get it the whole not over your ex deal, but how could he be thinking about her all the time. Was he imagining her as we kissed? I needed to think and a drink so I headed to a bar called Asylum. It was a rocker bar and right now I wanted to hear the angry music. I walked to the front of the line, the guy let me in and the moment I walked through that door I left all thoughts of everyone else outside.

About two hours later I had completely forgotten why I had come here in the first place, of course with as many shots as I had been doing I was bound to forget. I was dancing with some tattoo guy when I saw a man with blood red eyes staring at me. I pretended I didn't see him and kept dancing. I finally untangled myself from his grasp and walked to the bar taking another shot. The guy with the red eyes followed me and I just kept ignoring him. I decided it was time to confront him and went out into the alley.

I didn't have to wait long;

"Hello Bella." The vamp said pushing me against the wall.

"Well you know my name so do I get to know yours?" I asked.

"Riley, I work for Victoria." He replied.

"Oh is she mad since you ruined her fun with your father." He replied.

Whatever alcohol I had in my system was burned away by the anger I felt after that comment. I threw up my hands and he flew backwards. He hit the wall hard and looked at me shocked. I walked over to him and said, "Listen very carefully, tell that bitch that if she wants me I'm right here and I'm not hiding. Tell her to stop being a coward and using my family as a way to get to me because when I find her if she hurts my family what I do will be ten times worse than anything she could ever dream of. NOW LEAVE"

Riley ran away and I tried to get my bearings.

"You have fire in you." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Katherine." I said not even turning around.

"You remembered." She said.

"Yes well your voice is like nails on a chalkboard." I replied.

"You are so much more like me; torn between two men." She said wistfully.

I spun around to face her at that point, "I'm nothing like you. I don't play people like they are chess pieces. What do you want?"

"Join me; I will take care of Victoria for you. I need a witch on my side and you are so powerful." She stated.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't believe in what you want. Magic is meant to help not harm. You don't use it for revenge." I said and started walking in.

"Then what happened when you killed the vamps that killed your brother?" she asked.

I stopped and turned towards her. I focused on her and flames appeared around her. She started screaming, but I took away her voice, "You feel the flames burning you and you can smell it too. Never bring up my brother again because what I did to those vampires will be mercy compared to what I will do to you."

I let go of the magic and went back into the club.

**Matt's Point of View**

Jeremy, Ty, and I were trying to get everyone's attention, but no one was listening. The wolf pack had showed up at the hotel and now it was complete chaos as everyone yelled at everyone else.

"Screw this." Ty said and stood on the couch and whistled which got everyone's attention, "Alright listen up this is getting nowhere so here is the deal, Matt, Jer, and I are going to go find her."

"No let us girls go." Elena said.

"No," I said, "Look all you girls will do is rile her up even more. Let us do this."

We walked out of the hotel and grabbed a cab;

"Where do you think she went?" Ty asked.

"With as pissed as she was and wearing her leather jacket we probably want to look for a rocker bar." Jeremy said.

"While they were yelling I looked on the internet and there is only one bar here she might want to go to it's called Asylum." I said.

"Kind of fitting." Jeremy laughed.

We pulled up fifteen minutes later and walked right inside. It didn't take us long to find Bella; she was at the bar downing shots.

"Hey B." Ty said, "You look smoking."

Bella was wearing her black knee high boots, blue skinny jeans, and a black halter corset top.

"Did you come to take me back?" she asked doing another shot.

"Come on Bella you need to stop." I said reaching for the glass.

"No actually I don't." she said and slapped my hand away. "I have had a bad night and I just want to drown it all out."

"You're letting them get to you Bella." Jeremy said, "Come on let's go back to the hotel kick them out and get you to bed."

"NO!" she yelled and took another shot.

Ty, Jeremy and I huddled together, "I think we are going to have to take her out kicking and screaming." I said.

"You're right; you guys clear a path and I'll carry her." Tyler said.

Jeremy and I watched as Tyler grabbed her jacket and then threw Bella over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN NOW TY!" she screamed and pounded on his back.

Tyler got a smirk on his face as he handed me her jacket and then popped her on the ass.

"OUCH!" she yelled.

"Bad girls get punished." He replied and we walked out of the club.

"You can put me down now." Bella said slurring her words.

"So you can run away; I don't think so." Jeremy said and hailed a cab.

Tyler shoved Bella in and all three of us held her down as the cabbie took us to the hotel.

We arrived and Jeremy got out first, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Fine." She said and stepped out, but I knew her all too well and the moment she took that first big step my hand was around her wrist and I threw her over my shoulder, "Matt let me go." She said.

"Nope." I replied and we walked into the hotel as people stared.

When the doors opened Caroline and Stefan were in the lobby.

"She's drunk and pissy." Jeremy explained.

"Here let me take her." Stefan said and he flung her over his shoulder.

"How bad is it?" Caroline asked me.

I put my arms around her, "Well she hasn't used her powers yet so that's a good sign; are they still here?"

"Yep I have been snapping at them." She said.

I told the others to go ahead and when the elevator doors closed I looked at Caroline, "Caroline I think she's going to flip out and we won't be able to stop her unless…." I trailed.

It took her a moment to catch on, "Matt you can't be serious."

"I don't like it either but if she snaps it's the only way. Damon, Stefan, and Anna won't do it; hell she will hurt them before she hurts you." I replied.

"Matt you don't know what she taste like I could lose it." She replied.

"You won't; she's your friend and you wouldn't do that her." I said.

We walked to the elevators and headed up.

**Damon's Point of View**

It had been an hour since Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt had left; the Cullen's and pack were still here and I was trying my best to not attack them.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Edward and Jake.

"Wondering why she would be with you." Jake answered.

"Probably because she couldn't stand fleas." Caroline sneered. "Or in your case Eddy you being a cold hearted son of a bitch."

"That was uncalled for," the one called Esme said.

"No actually I think it was dead on." I replied.

"Look who's talking the one who can't get over his ex." Caroline snapped.

"Time out, Caroline how about you and I go to the lobby and cool off." Stefan said and they left.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation until I heard the door open and Stefan walk in with someone over his shoulder;

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" the voice screamed and I knew it was Bella.

Stefan put her down gingerly and she turned to see us all;

"What are you still doing here?" she questioned.

"You should have dropped her on her ass." Jeremy whispered to Stefan.

"I can't Elena would have gotten mad." My brother replied.

"Bella we want to talk." Emmett said.

"Well you know what I want, I want to leave and go drink some more excuse me." Bella said and tried to get pass Stefan, but he blocked her, "Move it or lose it." She said.

"Bella…." I started.

"No don't even start with me; oh by the way I saw Katherine tonight she was outside Asylum if you want to go see her." Bella replied with so much venom I winced at her statement.

"Bella cut this shit." Bonnie said.

"No now let me leave." She replied.

"What are you going to do?" Leah the only female werewolf sneered.

Bella slowly turned towards her and the room started to shake.

"Bella stop it!" Elena screamed.

Matt and Caroline came in at that point;

"Caroline you have to do it." Matt yelled.

Caroline's face changed and she bit Bella's neck.

**A/N: Okay I know I leaving it with another cliffy, but this is a good place to stop for where we are going next. Please review.**


	9. Home

_**HOME**_

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched as the blonde one called Caroline bit Bella's neck. Bella didn't struggle; it was almost like she wanted someone to stop her. I headed straight for Caroline and knocked her away from Bella. I turned to reach for her, but Damon rammed into me and bared his fangs. I hissed and everyone was in a defensive stance against someone.

"Enough," a shaky voice said and I turned to see Bella leaning on the couch for support. Her neck was bleeding profusely and she was as pale as me, "No more fighting."

"Bella…." Caroline started.

"No it's fine Care bear I needed someone to stop me." My angel replied. "Please everyone just leave."

"You sure B?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Bella replied.

"Alright you heard her get the hell out; all of us." Tyler said ushering us.

"You can't be serious," I said, "She is bleeding because of that out of control vampire." I pointed to Caroline.

"Look if B said she's sure about us leaving than we leave. You should have trusted that she can handle things; maybe then she would still be yours." Tyler retorted.

"Make us." Rose sneered.

"Listen up," Bella yelled, "You saw what I started to do before Caroline stopped me; now I suggest you leave before I finish."

Slowly everyone filed out except for myself, Jake, and the one named Damon.

"Bella please can we talk?" I pleaded.

"No," she said, "now leave."

"To hell with that Bella," Jake said, "We need to talk. What are you?"

"She isn't a what you stupid mongrel." Damon growled.

"Well she obviously isn't human." Jake stated.

"Not entirely," Bella spoke up, "I'm complicated and six months ago I would have told you everything, but now you have no right to know what I am so please all of you leave."

"I'm not leaving you unprotected." I said moving towards her.

"I don't want or need your protection all I want is for you to leave…..please." Bella said.

"What about your neck?" Damon questioned.

"I'll bandage it up." She replied.

"Bella please let's talk." Damon begged.

"No you made it quite clear what you have been thinking about lately." Bella snapped. I saw her eyes turn clouded and she was on the verge of tears. "Now leave."

Damon's eyes turned cold, "You aren't so innocent either little Swan." Damon sneered. "I bet you were merely waiting for them to come back and used me as a distraction. Honestly Bella if you had just told me up front I never would have objected."

I expected Bella to lash out to attack him, but she did no such thing. She stood there and I saw her eyes pale and all there was, was pain. It was at that moment I realized that Damon held her heart and not I anymore. I could accept that, but what I could not accept was how he had just broken her heart after she gave it to him whether he was aware of it or not.

I watched as Bella composed herself and she looked at us, "Please just leave."

"Gladly." Damon said and left.

Jake and I followed him and when we were in the hallway I pinned him against the wall;

"You ignorant fool," I hissed, "Can you not see she loves you?" I questioned. "I expected her to lash out at your comment, but no she stood there and said nothing. Then she didn't have to because her eyes said it all….pain. It pained her to hear you accuse her like that."

"Edward what are you doing?" Jake asked, "He wants Bella I thought you loved her."

"I do mutt, but I can see that he holds the place I once occupied." I replied.

"You don't know that." Damon said.

"Yes I do and if you weren't so blinded by insecurities you would see that as well." I snapped.

"Why are you telling me this; shouldn't you be trying to win her back?" Damon questioned.

I sighed, "I want to; every fiber of my being tells me to not do this and to take her for myself, but I can't. I love her too much to do that."

"Wow a noble vampire; how quaint." Jake said, "Stay away from her; both of you."

"Let me ask you something mongrel why haven't you imprinted on Bella yet if you are so certain you two are meant to be." I asked.

Jake was silent as he contemplated what I had said and finally answered, "I don't know."

"Exactly, although I know you love Bella she is not your soulmate." I stated and turned back to face Damon, "I will probably regret doing this, but I know I must give Bella this opportunity because I can see she wants to explore this with you but so help me God if you harm her I will kill you. Now I think the three of us should go back in and apologize for our behavior."

The three of us walked to the door and opened;

"Bella?" I called out.

We searched the entire room and there was no trace of her.

**Bella's Point of View**

Damon's words kept replaying themselves in my mind after he, Jake, and Edward left. Normally I would have thrown him across the room, but what he said cut so deep that I was frozen by the pain. I would never do that to him and I thought he knew that. I wanted Damon, but my history with Jake and Edward was still fresh and I still felt something for them yet the moment Damon said those things all I wanted was to show him they weren't true. The moment the door shut behind them I ran to the bedroom and cried; I wanted to get out of there, I wanted to be with my Dad.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was sitting on the couch next to him;

"Bella, what in the hell?" Dad said, "How did you….." he didn't finish.

"I don't know; I wanted to be here and I closed my eyes and then opened them and here I am." I said.

"Looks like your powers are growing." He said then he noticed my tear stained cheeks, "What happened?"

I told him everything and all he did was hold me and tell me it was going to be alright. He left me for a minute to call Elena and tell her I was here, but he didn't mention how I got here. When he returned he had two beers and handed me one and I raised an eyebrow;

"Bells, I may be old, but I'm not naïve; I know you drink so what's the problem with having one with your old man?" Dad asked.

"Well you're contributing to the delinquency of a minor that's illegal." I teased.

"Well I'm Chief of Police so I can bend the rules a little." Dad said winking.

We sat there in silence for a while until I said, "I'm so proud of you Dad, that award is such an honor."

"Yeah, well I was happy my baby girl was there to support me." Dad said, "You looked beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Bella, how are things in Mystic Falls?" he asked.

"Pretty good, I'm glad I went. Oh here is some news Tyler's a werewolf, well not completely because for him to complete the change he would have to kill someone so I have been watching out for him. He's dating a girl named Meredith, but she is clueless; Matt found out about everyone and he is still having a hard time adjusting." I said.

"What about the council especially Liz?" Dad asked.

"Liz doesn't know about Caroline; Bonnie and I spelled a ring so she can go in the sunlight." I said.

"Want to explain what happened to your neck?" Dad asked.

"I was wondering when you would notice it." I said, "I lost my cool and started to use my powers. I wasn't listening so Caroline bit me to make me stop."

"How much have you been using?" he asked.

"Well with everything that has happened; a lot." I said not wanting to lie.

"Bells, what am I going to do with you?" Dad sighed.

"I don't know." I replied. I looked over at the clock, "Dad it's 4 in the morning and I know you have to work so let's hit sack."

We said our goodnights and I collapsed on my bed. I woke up at 10 and there was a note on my nightstand;

_Bells,_

_I told Elena to call before she heads over. She seems pretty worried about you, something about Damon, Edward, and Jake. If those boys give you trouble you call me and I'll leave work. I have a favor to ask, we are supposed to have a charity carnival tomorrow night and the band we were going to have fell threw any ideas?_

_Love you_

_Dad._

I smiled and walked downstairs and got a bowl of honeycombs. I sat down at the kitchen table and my phone buzzed letting me know I had a text message;

_Bella where are you? E_. (It was Elena)

_I'm at home. B._

_What happened last night? E._

_Don't want to talk about it. B._

_Damon is worried. E._

I got mad; just last night he accused me of using him and now he was worried.

_Tell him I'm a big girl and I don't need his pity. B._

I didn't get any more texts after that. I decided to head to the school to go and visit Angela, Eric, Mike, and Jess. I went upstairs and realized I had no clothes that I wanted to wear. I remembered how I had got home last night so I decided to see if I focused on my clothes if they would appear. I closed my eyes focused on my clothes and when I opened my eyes there were my bags and I smiled.

I decided to wear my brown crochet trim peasant top, my denim bootcut jeans, doc martens and my triquetra moonstone necklace. I bandaged my neck, grabbed my fan stitched cardigan and headed to my old truck.

**Damon's Point of View**

"YOU SAID WHAT TO HER!" Bonnie screamed at me.

I had told everyone what had transpired after they left and I had been hit multiple times especially after I told them about Edward's comment. Apparently according to them he was now the better man and deserved her since he obviously cared about her more.

"Look I know I screwed up," I began.

"Damn right you did." Caroline said.

"Well what did you expect from me? She got under my skin and I lost my temper." I said and flopped down. "I don't even know where she is."

"She's at Charlie's," Elena said walking into the room, "He just called."

"How did she get there?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know all he said was she was safe and goodnight." Elena said.

We disbanded to our separate rooms and when I woke up we all met in Bella's room. Elena was busy texting her and I walked to her room where her bags still were. I had royally screwed up a good thing; first with my Katherine comment and then what I said. How could I be so blind; my Bella wouldn't have just stood there and took what I said unless it cut her deeply. I was staring at Bella's luggage when suddenly I felt wind whipping through the room and Bella's luggage disappeared.

I walked out of her bedroom and looked at everyone, "Well I know how Bella left last night; apparently she has new power."

I explained to them about her baggage and we all started to worry.

"I wonder how much that took out of her between that and someone being a jerk." Bonnie said glaring at me.

"Well she's up now so what do you guys think about heading to Forks?" Elena asked.

We agreed and checked out of the hotel.

It took us about two hours to reach Forks and when we got to Bella's house she wasn't there. Elena called her and we found out she was at the high school eating with some her friends and she invited us over. We drove over to the high school and found the cafeteria easily enough. When I walked in it I immediately spotted Bella. She was wearing a brown peasant top that accentuated every curve of her torso, boot cut jeans and her hair was up in a ponytail exposing her neck that was now bandaged. She looked over to me and immediately her eye color dulled letting me know that she was still hurting from my comment. She put on a fake smile and waved us over.

"Hey guys; everyone this is Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler, Meredith, Carter, Elena, Jeremy, and Anna. Everyone this is Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Angela, and Eric." Bella said introducing everyone.

Jessica automatically came up to me, "Like hi." She said and I saw Bella roll her eyes.

"Hello," I replied and walked over to Bella, "Can we talk?"

"NO." she said.

Before I could respond I heard the pixie's voice, "Bella!"

"Hey Alice," Bella said and hugged her, "When did you guys come back?"

"Oh about a week ago; where have you been?" Alice asked playing along.

"I moved to Mystic Falls." Bella replied and then she saw Edward, "Hello Edward."

"Bella could we talk?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because the bell is about to ring and I'm going to meet my dad for lunch." Bella replied curtly. "I'll see you guys later." Bella said to the rest of the table and headed out to the parking lot.

"Wow Bella you drove this old thing?" Tyler commented.

"Yes and don't knock it; it's my baby." Bella replied.

"Bella," I said and came up next to her, "Please talk to me." I begged.

"Yeah you know what we are going to go get checked into the motel so you two talk." Elena said and they left us.

"Hop in." Bella said and we started to drive.

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry to leave it here, but I needed to for the next part. I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to Review. Also I wanted to know if any of you make videos. I cannot make them to save my life and I would really love to see this story and couple others have videos for them. Please either let me know in the review or pm me. I would really appreciate this.**


	10. Concert Songs Part One

_**Concert Part One**_

**Bella's Point of View**

Damon and I didn't say a word to each other as I drove us to the beach. I wasn't going to La Push because that would be signing Damon's death certificate. I finally stopped the truck in what the Cullen's and pack called 'No man's land' and got out. Damon followed and we began walking.

Finally I couldn't take the silence any longer, "What do you want to talk about Damon?"

"How does it feel to be back here?" Damon asked me.

"That's it?" I said, "That's all you wanted to know?"

"I don't know." Damon said. "I don't know what I want to say."

That made me mad and stopped to glare at him, "Then how about this…..come and talk to me when you know what you want to say."

I started back for the truck, but he grabbed my wrist, "Bella, please wait." He said and I turned to look at him.

He explained what Edward had said to him, how he was a fool to think otherwise, and that he didn't want Katherine anymore. I listened carefully and although these revelations should have helped me I ended up being more confused; I needed to talk to Edward.

"Damon, I need to talk to Edward and have a question answered. I know you may not like it, but it has to be done." I said.

"I understand." Damon said and we walked back to the truck in silence.

I dropped him off at the motel and then headed over to the school since it was almost out. I stood outside my truck waiting and soon the bell rang. Students filed out;

"Bella, you waiting on me?" Mike teased.

"Sorry, but no." I said and gave him a weak smile.

"Who are you waiting for?" Jessica asked.

Just then Edward and his family walked out and we locked eyes. I left Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, and Tyler standing by my truck as I walked across the parking lot.

I stopped in front of him and said, "You still want to talk?"

He nodded and Alice offered to drive my truck. I got into his Volvo and we started to drive. We pulled off the road and got out.

"Care for a ride?" he asked grinning.

I silently got onto his back and he started running to what we used to call our meadow. We he finally stopped I walked to the middle while he stayed on the edge.

I took a deep breath, "I heard what you said to Damon." I whispered although he could hear me.

In an instant I could feel him standing behind me, "And?" he pressed.

"And I want to hear from you why." I answered and turned to face him.

"Because it's true; as much as I don't want it to be true it is. You love him Bella and he now has the spot I had. I can't get angry at him because it was my own fault because I left you, but from his memories I can also see that he and you have always cared for one another. An unrequited love and recently I saw how happy he made you. I could never make you smile like he does and I can't understand you like him." Edward said.

"Do you not love me?" I asked fearing that what he said the day he left was true.

"God Bella I do love you; I love you with my entire existence. I want you back with me, I want to claim you as mine, but I can't do that." Edward said.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because, it wouldn't be fair to you. As much as I don't want to do this I can't fight for you knowing that you really care for him and want him." Edward said and stroked my cheek, "He is everything you want and while I am some of the things you wanted I can't give you what you truly want. Damon believes you to be strong where as I am constantly worrying about you. He knows you and I don't; not completely, but most of all it's the way you look at each other. When you see each other there is so much unspoken love that it put Esme and Carlisle to shame. Jasper confirmed my thoughts when he saw the way you two were before we saw each other in the alley way." Edward said.

"Edward I don't want to lose you because a part of me loves you." I said and I could feel the tears ready to spill over.

"You won't lose me Bella; I'll always be there if you need me." Edward said and kissed my forehead, "Come on you're starting to shake from the cold."

**Damon's Point of View**

"So Charlie called me and asked for our help." Jeremy said trying to keep my mind off Bella and Edward, "Apparently they are having some sort of charity carnival and they need help with music."

"What are you suggesting Jer; you, me, and Matt play?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah and maybe Bella could sing." Jeremy replied.

"Jer, you know she quit singing after Chris died." Elena said quietly.

"And maybe it's time I start singing again." Someone said and we turned to see Bella.

"Everything good baby B?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Bella said.

I stood up and was about to say something as she came over to me, but before I could she pulled my face down to hers and kissed me. When we finally pulled away everyone was staring, but my eyes were focusing on Bella whose eyes were ocean blue a color I had rarely seen since Chris had died.

"You're happy." I stated.

"Yes because I'm in love." She replied and my lips found hers once again.

"Okay you two can suck face some other time." Bonnie said and I pulled away chuckling.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I need to." Bella said. "Guys you remember the music that we had been working on when Chris died well let's just say lately I have been inspired and I wrote some lyrics."

"Alright you heard the girl everyone except the band out and go explore the town." Tyler said ushering us out.

"I'll see you later tonight?" I asked and Bella nodded.

I hated the fact that I couldn't stay with her, but when Bella was working on her music I knew to stay away and allow her to let it flow.

"Damon," Stefan said coming over to me, "The wolves would like to speak with us."

"Very well." I answered in a bored tone.

We met the wolves at what was called the treaty line and the Cullen's were there as well. Sam walked over to us first;

"We need to discuss a temporary treaty since you will be staying in our territory." He said.

"There is no need to worry about us." Stefan said.

"The hell there isn't that blonde one almost killed Bella." Jake growled pointing to Caroline and Matt stepped in front of her.

"NO I DIDN'T I WOULD NEVER HURT BELLA!" Caroline screamed and let her vampire face appear.

"So what were you doing?" Rose asked.

"Stopping her from losing control," Bonnie said stepping forward, "Look there's a lot you don't know about Bella and although we have known her since we were kids there's a lot we don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Did you know she had an older brother?" Elena asked.

"Elena…" I said staring at her as everyone but our group said no.

"Damon they need to know some things." She told me and looked back to the Cullen's and pack, "Well two years ago he died and she quit using her powers."

"So you've known since you were kids she had powers?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, Elena, myself, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler have all known. Damon and Stefan met Bella two years ago about six months before her brother's death and Anna is new to the group. Carter and Meredith are unaware of all this." Bonnie explained.

"Why did she quit using her powers?" Jake asked.

"That's none of your business." I snarled at him.

"You know something don't you?" Emmett said bowing up.

"Yes; look we don't know what happened to Bella's brother or why she quit, but Stefan and Damon do." Elena answered.

"It's not our story to tell or try to explain; you want answers you will have to talk to her, but I doubt she will give you any." My brother said.

"Let's get back on course; the treaty." I said.

"No hunting humans or turning them." Sam said "And no coming to La Push."

"Fine, now if we are done we have to go." I said and we all left.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Wow Bella those songs are really good and fit the music perfect." Matt said as we finished working out the kinks.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Baby B, are you sure you're ready for this?" Tyler asked me.

I sighed, "Look I know you guys are worried but don't be. I'll see you guys tomorrow for one more run through."

I left and headed to Dad's house. It was eleven o'clock and he was crashed in the recliner.

I laughed and went to wake him;

"Dad." I said shaking his shoulder.

"Bells what time is it?" he asked.

"Eleven hey I got the band thing worked out so no worries." I said and we both went upstairs.

Dad decided to shower in the morning so I took on really quick and put on some black sweats and a black tank. As I laid down in my bed I heard something hitting my window. I got up opened it and there on the ground was Damon smirking. I smiled and went down to the front door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I told you I would see you later tonight and here I am." He said. "Are you going to invite me in?"

I laughed, "Damon I have been living in the same house as you for the past three months of course you can come in."

He stepped into the house, I closed and locked the door then turned to him.

"Charlie is quite the bachelor isn't he." Damon stated looking around the living room.

"Yeah the eternal bachelor." I said quoting my dad.

"You look tired." Damon said and before I could respond he picked me up and in a second I was lying on my bed.

"A little warning next time." I said.

Damon smiled sat down next to me and replied, "Now what would be the fun in that?"

"Are you gonna ask?" I questioned.

"Ask what?" Damon replied.

"Am I sure about doing the concert." I answered.

Damon laughed and raised my eyebrow, "Bella I'm not him."

I gasped, "Damon, no I didn't mean Edward I meant….. well everyone is asking me and I….oh never mind." I said and laid down placing a pillow over my face.

I felt the bed shift and then he laid down next to me removing the pillow.

"You are quite cute when you get frustrated." Damon chuckled. "I knew what you meant I just wanted to see how you would react."

"That's mean." I said and smacked his arm. "I think you should leave."

"I could and then just come back later remember I can come in anytime I want to now." Damon said with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Damon and I talked for an hour before I crashed. Tomorrow was the last run through and then that night would be the first time in two years I would stand and sing.

(The next night still Bella's Point of View)

"You okay Bella?" Matt asked as he tuned his guitar.

"You look green." Jeremy said as he handed me some water.

"Look boys I'm as good as I'll ever be, but I want to start with something familiar." I said.

"Okay what do you want to do?" Ty asked me.

I gave them a smile and they nodded knowing exactly what I was thinking.

The lights dimmed and we went on stage; no one except my Mystic Falls crew (that's what I liked to call them) knew we were going to perform. My dad didn't even know and I was giddy from all the butterflies. I wanted to start off with something light and fun. Matt started out followed by Me and Ty, and then finally Jeremy;

_Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down. You've got too much talent_

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes; there's a cure you've found it_

_Slow motion sparks, you caught that chill; now don't deny it_

_But boys will be boys oh yes they will; they don't wanna define it_

_Just give up the game and get into me_

_If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

The lights came on and everyone was shocked.

_Oh no I do not hook up, up_

_I go slow_

_So if you want me_

_I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand_

_And your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh no I do not hook up, up_

_I fall deep_

_'Cause the more that you try_

_The harder I'll fight_

_To say ... Goodnight_

I smiled as Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie sang along since they knew this one.

_I can't cook, no, but I can clean_

_Up the mess she left_

_Lay your head down and feel the beats_

_As I kiss your forehead_

_This may not last_

_But this is now_

_So love the one you're with_

_You want a chase_

_But you're chasing your tail_

_A quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh no, I do not hook up, up_

_I go slow._

_So if you want me_

_I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand_

_And your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh no I do not hook up, up_

_I fall deep_

_'Cause the more that you try_

_The harder I'll fight_

_To say ... Goodnight_

_'Cause I feel the distance_

_Between us_

_Could be over_

_With a snap of your finger..._

_Oh no_

I took a chance look at the Cullen's and pack and they were in complete shock.

_Oh no I do not hook up, up_

_I go slow_

_So if you want me_

_I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand_

_And your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh no I do not hook up, up_

_I fall deep_

_'Cause the more that you try_

_The harder I'll fight_

_To say..._

_'Cause the more that you try_

_The harder I'll fight_

_To say... Goodnight_

Everyone screamed for us and I smiled.

"Forks how are you guys?" I asked "Bet you didn't expect me up here. I want to introduce you to these amazing guys up here. On lead guitar we have the sweet soulful Matt Donavan." Matt did a little solo and everyone cheered. "On bass we have the very charming boyish Jeremy Gilbert." Jeremy did a solo as well. "And last but not least on drums we have the athletic smartass Tyler Lockwood." Tyler did his solo. "Now are you guys ready for some more music?"

The Cullen's and the pack just stood there and I wondered if they had gone into shock. Damon was smirking as usual and I rolled my eyes at him

Everyone cheered and I smiled, "Alright let's go. Now if you have a glass I want you to raise it!"

Matt and Jeremy started playing, then Tyler and I came in;

_Right, right, turn off the lights_

_We're gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5am turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock 'n roll?_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher_

_Call me up if you're a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

I sang the last part to my former family and the pack

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_

_What part of a party don't you understand?_

_We should just freak out_

_Can't stop, coming in hot_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher_

_Call me up if you're a gangsta_

_Don't be fizzy, just get dizzy_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Oh shit! My glass is empty_

_That sucks!_

Everyone laughed and my dad just shook his head.

_So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool_

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always party on our own_

_So raise your_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass for me!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass for me! _

Again the crowd cheered this time Emmett, Leah, and Seth joined in while the others were still assessing the events unfolding before them.

"Have you guys ever had your lives mapped out or dictated to you…wait we all have parents." I said and the crowd laughed. "Well for those who want to control us this one's for you from all of us."

_I feel chained, chained down _

_You shoved me to the ground _

_I can't run, I can't shout _

_Just let me out _

_So heartless, this couldn't mean less _

_Gonna push it in your face _

_I'm only human _

_And I've got something to say _

_Let me rise, let me fall _

_Let me breathe _

_I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all _

_Let me break, let me crawl _

_Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall _

_If I burn down in this fire _

_Well, I got myself to blame _

_I can't stop or give it up _

_I need to feel the pain _

_Can you hear me? _

_Don't come near me _

_You'll just get in my way _

_I'm only human _

_And there's nothing you can say _

_Let me rise, let me fall _

_Let me breathe _

_I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all _

_Let me break, let me crawl _

_Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

_Say you know who I am _

_And what I'm about _

_Then you'll understand that I feel alone _

_I live my own life _

_Let me rise, let me fall _

_Let me breathe _

_I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all _

_Let me break, let me crawl _

_Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_If you let me fall _

_If you let me _

_If you let me fall _

_If you let me fall _

_I will get up again if you let me fall _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah _

_If you let me fall _

_If you let me fall _

_Let me fall _

I finished and my eyes went straight to Edward and Jake. That song was specifically for them. I wanted them to know that I could have handled anything, but they were too scared to allow me any freedom or trust me. Dad brought out a stool and my acoustic guitar. I know this was going to be harsh for Edward and Jake but I needed them to know and feel how bad they hurt me. When I played everything I felt came out and this song was the one that was going to open that flood gate I had closed off….

**A/N: Okay I know I ended it here, but this is only part one. What I have planned for this scene needs to be in two parts. Now the songs Bella sings are:**

**Kelly Clarkson- I do not hook up**

**Pink- Raise your glass**

**Alexz Johnson- Let me fall.**

**Now I do not own Twilight, Vampire Diaries or these songs. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	11. Concert Songs Part Two

_**Concert Songs Part Two**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I took a deep breath and started to play my guitar with Matt accompanying me on the other acoustic. This song was the one that I had written specifically for Edward and I looked at him bearing my soul. The words were everything I felt as I wrote this song.

_Take everything out just put it back, right where you found it, _

_You, your hands in your jeans, _

_Were you waiting for me? _

'_Cause that's how I found you. _

That verse made me think of the day he left me. I drove up and he was standing there waiting for me and I knew it wouldn't end well.

_Every word seemed to roll off your tongue, _

_Like honey on my lips, _

_I never thought I could get enough. _

How much I loved that velvety voice that could make me give into anything in a moment.

_You took me around the block, _

_But I couldn't stop, _

_I thought it was real. _

_The rush, so intoxicated, _

_I look back and I hated, _

_That I couldn't tell. _

How foolish I felt for letting myself fall for him when I knew it could only end badly. I was stupid to believe he could actually loved me.

_I'm lying alone on the floor, _

_Just laughing at myself. _

_How could I ever go back for more? _

_Put, everything back, _

_That you took out, right when it started. _

Matt grabbed electric guitar and played as Tyler and Jeremy joined in.

_When we started_

_When we started _

_How can I get back what you can't give out again?... _

_How can I face my mother, how can I face my friends?... _

_How can I look in the mirror and try to love again? _

_How can you get back what you can't give out again?_

_How can I get back what you can't give out again?_

All the questions I asked when he left me alone.

_Take my deepest breath, _

_I just let it out, _

_I will be stonger. _

_You took everything out, _

_I put it back, just where you found it _

The end was me saying I'm okay and I don't need you anymore. The crowd cheered and I let my dad take my stool as one of his officers uncovered my piano. I couldn't help but sneak a look as I sat down at Edward and the look on his face was priceless. The next song was for Jake and I held my breath as I began to play;

_I found that box of letters_

_Lying on the ground_

_The ones you used to write me before it all went down_

_I even got a paper cut trying to figure out_

_What to do with all these memories_

_And you're not who you used to be_

_And I wonder where you've gone_

_Have you fallen in a black hole?_

_Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff_

_What happened to the good times?_

_What happened to the moments where we felt so much?_

_Where's the love? _

_Where's the love?_

I missed Jake so much when he left me, my best friend who I trusted not to break me.

_Remember all those hours laughing on the floor_

_Those days of doing nothing fell like nothing did before_

_I don't need those sneakers or that money after all_

_I'll trade them for old message you've called_

_'Cause it's not how we used to feel_

_And I wonder what went wrong_

_Have you fallen in a black hole?_

_Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff_

_What happened to the good times?_

_What happened to the moments where we felt so much?_

_Where's the love?_

_I wanna go there, and I wanna know where_

_Everything that meant something to me is all_

_I found that box of letters, used to make me smile_

_But now I feel so lonely_

_Have you fallen in a black hole?_

_Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff_

_What happened to the good times?_

_What happened to the moments where we felt so much?_

_A black hole_

_Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff_

_What happened to the good times?_

_What happened to the moments where we had so much?_

_Where's the love? _

_Has he fallen in a black hole? _

I started to feel this weight come off my chest and now it was the time to just let all the anger and hurt I felt go. I picked up my guitar and started to play these next songs were me letting go of everything we had. It was me saying I'm going to move on and start over with someone else. It was me closing this chapter of my life and saying goodbye.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away, _

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. _

_People are people, _

_And sometimes we change our minds. _

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. _

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, _

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. _

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, _

_Now I don't know what to be without you around. _

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, noone here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. _

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. _

_But people are people, _

_And sometimes it doesn't work out, _

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out. _

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know it's not easy, _

_Easy for me. _

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know this ain't easy, _

_Easy for me. _

The way they acted when they came back acting like the last several months were easily forgotten. That I had just lived like nothing had happened.

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry _

Again the crowd cheered, but I didn't even give them time for a full cheering session when I went directly into the next song.

_Say you're sorry that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees,_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To catch me now _

I finally looked at the Edward and Jake and I knew they had gotten the message. There was no hope of me ever being like we once were. They had damaged me and it was not something that was easily forgiven or forgotten. There would always be a space between us and they had no one to blame except themselves.

The next song was something I wrote just for me. Each day away from them after moving to Mystic Falls got easier and easier and this one wasn't for anyone but myself. I would always feel the pain they caused but it wasn't taking over me like it used to. I was ready to let go and never look back.

_Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain._

_But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess_

_And put a smile on my face._

_I got a little bit stronger._

_Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt._

_So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,_

_I listened to it for minute, but I changed it._

_I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger._

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,_

_I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels_

_Letting you drag my heart around._

_And ohhh_

_I'm done thinking, that you could ever change._

_I know my heart will never be the same, _

_but I'm telling myself I'll be okay._

_Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger._

_Doesn't happen overnight, but you turn around and a month's gone by, _

_And you realize you haven't cried._

_I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer._

_I'm busy getting stronger._

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,_

_I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels_

_Letting you drag my heart around._

_And ohhh_

_I'm done thinking, that you could ever change._

_I know my heart will never be the same, _

_but I'm telling myself I'll be okay._

_Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger._

_I get a little bit stronger._

_Getting along without you baby,_

_I'm better off without you baby,_

_How does it feel without me baby?_

_I'm getting stronger without you baby._

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,_

_I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels_

_Letting you drag my heart around._

_And ohhh_

_I'm done thinking, that you could ever change._

_I know my heart will never be the same, _

_but I'm telling myself I'll be okay,_

_Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger._

_I get a little bit stronger._

_I'm just a little bit stronger._

_A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger._

_I get a little bit stronger. _

I was free from them and although I knew it hurt them I hadn't felt so alive in so long. I smiled at the boys and they started to play.

I looked at Damon and said, "Questo è per te." (This one's for you)

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me _

_I smiled and we left the stage._

**Damon's Point of View**

Bella had bared her soul to everyone here and through most of her songs many people cried. Bella could make you feel everything she did when she sang. That last song though caught me off guard. I knew I held some place in her heart, but the way she looked at me and sang let me know that I had her heart no matter how damaged it had become she was giving it to me to look after. The crowd kept cheering encore and finally they returned to the stage.

"Alright I think we have a couple more in us and these songs have special meaning to me because my brother and I wrote them together, so here we go."

I smiled as I heard the familiar tune play. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline started to dance. Bella started to sway to the music and the crowd went wild to the more upbeat tempo, but the lyrics were deep. I should know because I walked in on Chris and her writing them;

_(Flashback two years ago)_

"_What are you two doing?" I asked walking into the living room._

"_Working." Chris replied._

"_New song interesting." I said and leaned over Bella's shoulder to see. "How long you been at it?"_

"_A while, but now it's almost perfect." Bella said._

"_What's it about?" I asked pouring some scotch._

"_Fairytales." Bella said and laughed._

_I looked at her and she me our eyes locked and quickly she turned away no doubt blushing. Chris looked at me and started to mumble under his breath;_

"_So help me God Damon you do anything with my sister I will kill you. You are still hung up on Katherine and I won't watch you hurt Bella you got me. I haven't killed you yet because she made me promise not to, but one wrong move and you'll have a stake through your heart before you realize it."_

_I laughed and walked out thinking that there was no way I could ever hurt Bella…she was too much fun._

_(End flashback)_

Bella smiled and started to sing;

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_

_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh, even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

The crowd cheered and Bella smiled, "Alright you guys want more?"

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, and I took in a deep breathe. It was the song they had worked on the day Chris died. Bella never touched that music she made me take and wanted it burned but I had placed it under the loos floorboard in my room; how did she find it?

_Everybody's talking_

_But they don't say a thing_

_They look at me with sad eyes_

_But I don't want the sympathy_

_Its cool you didn't want me_

_Sometimes you can't go back_

_But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that_

_Well I just have to say_

_Before I let go_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_No I don't need your number_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved_

_My friends are outside waiting_

_I've gotta go_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_What you did was low (low)_

_What you did was low (low)_

_What you did was low (low)_

_I walk out of this darkness_

_With no sense of regret_

_And I go with a clear conscience_

_We both know that you can't say that_

_Here's to show_

_For all the time I loved you so…_

_So..._

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low _

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_Cuz what you did was low _

Bella smiled and looked at me, "Alright I have one more that we just finished today so here we go. This one is about anyone who has ever lost anyone suddenly and without reason."

_You took my hand you showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh that's right_

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh that's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_Before they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling who knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling who knew_

_Who knew?_

Bella looked around and Jeremy said, "Hey B you think we got one more in us?"

Bella laughed, "I don't know do you guys want one more?" Everyone cheered and she continued, "Alright well we all wrote this for graduation season so this one is for all the seniors." And the music began;

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway _

Bella walked up to the front of the stage as did Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy and took a final bow before retreating to the back. Quickly I found my way back there and there she was smiling and drinking on water. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan came in behind me and as Elena opened her mouth Bella interrupted her;

"Elena I swear to god if you ask me I'm okay I'm going shove this sweaty towel in your mouth. If I wasn't okay I wouldn't have done what I did." Bella said.

Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, and the others started talking and I stole Bella away.

"Not bad after two years." I said, "Although there were few places…." I started, but Bella slapped my arm, "I'm kidding you were great."

"I feel awake and alive for the first time in a long time." She replied.

"How did you find that sheet music for Low?" I asked.

"Damon I know you all too well. I knew you never threw it out and I know all your hiding spots. I just wasn't ready to finish it until a week ago." She said.

"I loved that one you did." I said knowing she knew which one I was talking about.

"Every bit of it was true. Damon you've seen me at my worst and have helped me. When Chris died and then with Edward and Jake; I trust you completely. Hell I knew that first night I met you I could trust you with anything." Bella said and then she kissed me.

The Cullen's and pack didn't stick around after Bella left the stage which I didn't care. They had hurt her and now the Bella I knew two years ago was back, but she was older, wiser, and more content.

**A/N: alright you guys I know this was sort of a long chapter, but I needed this in here to show the development of Bella. She's finally ready to let not just Edward or Jake go but also her brother Chris and how she's growing stronger than she was before. Please review and let me know if you liked it. Also in the review let me know if the songs fit. Songs in this chapter are;**

**Full Circle- Cheyenne Kimball**

**Black Hole- Lindsay Lohan**

**Breathe- Taylor Swift feat. Colbie Calliat**

**White Horse- Taylor Swift**

**Little Bit Stronger- Sara Evans**

**You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson**

**Brick By Boring Brick- Paramore**

**Low- Kelly Clarkson**

**Who Knew- Pink**

**Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**


	12. Closing One Chapter Opening Another

_**Closing One Chapter Opening Another**_

**Bella's Point of View**

Elena, Tyler, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Carter, Meredith, Jeremy, and Anna had to leave a few days before me since the Masquerade was coming up. I thought about going but I needed to stay here in Forks and tie up loose ends. Damon decided to go with them since Katherine had been spotted and also to give me some privacy. He knew what loose ends I needed to tie up and he was giving me the space to do it. I hadn't seen the Cullen's or the pack since the night of the concert. I knew that I had probably hurt them, but I still needed to actually talk to them. Dad had been staying out of the woods since Victoria was still around; another loose end that needed to be tied up before I left.

I hoped into my truck and headed down to the reservation since I knew the Cullen's were in school. I pulled up to Billy's and he was outside with Harry Clearwater;

"Hey Bella." Harry said waving.

"Hey Harry," I said and looked at Billy, "Hey Billy are you mad at me?"

"No, but you should know he is pretty beaten up." Billy replied.

"I know, but I had to do it Billy." I said.

"I know he is down at the beach alone." Billy said and I hopped back into my truck and headed down to the beach.

It wasn't hard to spot Jake; he was standing at the edge of the water just looking out. He was in a black short sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, and boots. I walked up to him;

"Hey," I said and he didn't respond, "I wanted to talk to you before I left, but if you don't want to talk to me than I'll leave and never come back." I said and turned to go.

"Bella," he said grabbing my wrist, "I don't want you to never come back."

I looked at him, "I know I hurt you Jake, but I needed you to know what you did to me."

"We aren't ever going to be the same are we?" Jake asked.

"I used to think that, but after the concert I don't. I think we can get back to being how we used to be, but it's going to talk a lot and I don't think you can do it." I said.

"Why not?" he asked gripping my wrist tighter.

"Because I'm with a vampire Jake and you hate him." I said.

"I might hate him, but as your friend I can see how happy he makes you." Jake said and it surprised me, "I don't like it, but I've learned that I can't make you something you aren't."

I stepped close to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Jake I think that's the first step to rebuilding our relationship."

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"Two days; we have a masquerade ball coming up so I have to get back." I said.

"Wait like ball as in….." he trailed.

"Dresses, heels, make up, and masks yes." I said laughing.

"Have fun." He mumbled.

"I actually enjoy the masquerade." I said.

"Bella what happened to your brother?" Jake asked.

I sucked in a deep breath, "He was killed by vampires." I turned and faced the ocean, "Damon and I had come in from a night out and I found him dead in the living room. A little bit later Stefan and Zach came in and saw what happened. Before they could say anything the vampires that killed him came back wanting me. A few weeks before Chris died they came to me to spell some rings for them and do some other stuff, but I refused. They killed him to get back at me for not helping them; I killed them, but in the process I lost control of my powers and almost killed Zach, Damon, and Stefan. Damon had to put himself in danger for me to quit."

"That's why you quit using your powers." Jake said.

"Yeah, I didn't trust myself after that, but slowly I started to until…" I trailed knowing he knew what I meant.

"Until we betrayed you." He finished.

"You didn't betray Jake you just didn't have faith in me." I said. "Besides that's in the past and we need to focus on rebuilding and a certain red headed vampire." I said.

"Yeah she was around two days ago." Jake said.

"How about you meet me at the treaty line tonight and we figure this out." I suggested.

"Why don't you just come down?" Jake asked.

"Because we need the Cullen's help and this way I can make sure none of you kill each other." I said teasing him at the last part.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"I'll see you late Jake." I said and started walking towards my truck.

"Bella!" Jake called and I turned, "Are you ever going to tell me what you are?"

I smiled and yelled, "I'm a witch."

"Yeah right." He yelled back.

My smile grew wider and I concentrated on the waves of the ocean and just like Moses I parted the waves. I pointed it to Jake and when he looked at me again his mouth hung open. I let the waves go back to their natural way and headed for my last stop….the Cullen house.

**Damon's Point of View**

We had returned to Mystic Falls before Bella and although I hate leaving her there alone I knew she needed me to go. I trusted and that's all that mattered. We had some interesting developments since we had come back. Mason Lockwood had for some reason turned on us and Caroline's mom ended up finding out what Stefan, Caroline, Anna, and I were. She's locked up right now in the basement of the house until the vervain works itself out of her system, then I plan on compelling her to forget. Elena is worried about Caroline because of what her mother had said about her.

Jeremy was insisting on helping out with Katherine even though Elena and Anna were forbidding it. Tyler was trying to figure out why Mason had turned and I was sulking because Bella was gone. Stefan and Elena were pretending to be in a fight as to lure Katherine out, but so far it hadn't been working. With Bella gone everyone seemed to be in a funk and I couldn't wait when she returned.

(Two Days later)

Bonnie had helped us capture Mason who we found has been sleeping with Katherine. He thinks she loves him, but we all know better…..Katherine is only concerned with herself. I have been torturing him for a while now and he still hasn't given anything up.

"You know what Mason Katherine was going to rip your heart out; let me help her out." I said and ripped his heart out in front of Jeremy.

Stefan returned soon after and had the moonstone which had been in a well filled with vervain. As I was wrapping up Mason's body I found his cellphone;

"Oh last number dialed…I wonder who that could possibly be." I said to Stefan as I hit recall.

"No, no, no, don't provoke her." Stefan said trying to grab the phone from me.

It rang and then I heard, "Mason, you should've been here an hour ago." Katherine said.

I was fending off Stefan as I said, "Wrong boy toy."

"Damon," Katherine said, "For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you."

I smiled, "He's right beside me, although his heart is across the room." I said.

Katherine was silent for a while before she said, "You shouldn't have."

I sat down, "I've had a very busy day today. Killed a werewolf, found the moonstone; hey did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much although he did love you….poor guy. Hey where are you because I can just bring him over; last goodbyes and all that." I said and Stefan just stood there looking at me disapprovingly.

"You have no idea what you've just done." Katherine replied.

"Aw, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." I said being sarcastic and Stefan shook his head.

"Do you honestly believe I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C, then a plan D, and you know how the alphabet works don't you?" Katherine questioned and the smirk I had on my face fell, "Send my love to Stefan." She said and hung up.

Stefan I looked at each other and for the first time I wondered if I had just pushed too far this time.

**Bella's point of View**

I got to the Cullen's house before Edward, Alice, and Jasper got out of school. I walked to the front door and rang it….Esme answered;

"Bella what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to talk if that's alright, but if you don't want to I'll leave." I said.

"No, no come in please." She said and I walked in, "We have wanted to talk to we just didn't know if we should."

"Yeah the concert was pretty intense and I know I hurt you, but I just needed to get what I felt out." I said as we walked up the stairs.

"We understand dear and I want you to know you will always be a part of this family if you choose so." Esme said.

"She's right," Rose said walking in, "I know I was horrible to and I apologize, but you are family Bella."

"Thanks I want to consider all of you my family, but it's going to take time." I replied.

"Time is all we have." Rose said smiling and I returned it getting the inside joke.

Emmett walked in at that point and looked at me, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Waiting for everyone to get here." I said.

"When do you leave Bella?" Esme asked getting me some water.

"Two days, we have this thing in town I have to be back for." I said.

Just then the front door opened and I heard Alice scream and run into the kitchen;

"Bella!" she yelled and took me into a crushing hug, "I'm so sorry, so, so, so sorry please forgive me." Alice said.

"Need….to….breathe." I said gasping and she released me.

"Sorry, please forgive me." She said again.

"For nearly squeezing the life out of me yes…the other stuff give me some time." I said. "Look I know what I did was hurtful, but I needed to that to let go. I wanted you guys to know I'm okay and I could let you go that you didn't need to stay just for me."

"Bella we love you." Esme said.

"I know and I love all of you including you Edward, but it's going to take time to build our relationship and I wanted you to know that." I said and I walked over to Edward, "I'm always going to love you, but it won't be the same."

"I know and I only have myself to blame. Perhaps there is no one for me." Edward said.

I touched his arm and got a vision;

_(vision)_

_A beautiful girl with brown hair and golden eyes was holding onto Edward as they stood in the kitchen of the house. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled up at him. The time was six months from now._

_(end vision)_

I looked up at him, "Give it about six months." I said.

"What just happened Bella? You took a deep breath and then were still. I got emotions of love and happiness from you." Jasper said.

I smiled, "You'll see like I said six months." Before anyone could press the issue I continued, "Look before I leave I want Victoria dead. The pack will be meeting us soon at the treaty line so we need to get going."

"You can't seriously think I'm going to let you fight Victoria?" Edward asked.

"Edward you've seen what I'm capable of; if you want to rebuild our relationship than you have to trust me." I said.

"Alright." He whispered.

"Bella why did you quit using your powers?" Carlisle asked.

"My brother was killed by vampires. The came back and I lost control; I nearly killed Stefan and Damon. I didn't trust my control until recently, but I'm still very careful." I replied.

"Why did they kill him?" Rose asked.

"Because they came to me for help; you saw the rings on Caroline, Stefan, and Damon's fingers and Anna's necklace?" I asked and they nodded. "It's a special stone called Lapis Lazuli when spelled it can protect their type of vampires from the sun; the vampires that killed my brother wanted some and I refused." Esme pulled me in for a hug and I obliged. "Look we don't have time for this it's time to meet the wolves."

We headed to the treaty line and as soon as I stepped on it the wolves came out singing;

"Witchy woman see how high she flys."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny." I said, "You all do realize I could turn you into toads."

Immediately they became quiet and I laughed, "It's a joke I don't even the spell to do that."

Leah came close to me and touched my shoulder and that's when it happened;

_(vision)_

_Harry in the forest close the cliffs where the boys go cliff diving. Victoria comes up behind him and grabs him by the throat;_

"_You are going to be my message to that little human." She says showing her teeth._

_I feel Harry's heart constricting and slowly stopping._

_(end vision)_

I fell down gasping for air;

"What did you do to her?" Edward asked coming next to me.

I spoke up first, "She didn't do anything, but we have to get to the path near the cliffs where you go jumping. Victoria is there and she's going to kill Harry." I said.

In a flash I was on Edward's back and the pack had transformed. We arrived before Harry was attacked and I focused like I had with my luggage and sent him to Billy's house. Then Victoria appeared;

"How did you get here?" she snarled.

"A little faith, trust, and pixie dust." Emmett said.

"I'm not a fairy Emmett." I said.

"Close enough." He replied.

"Riley said you weren't normal but I didn't believe him." She said.

"You should have." I replied. "I won't let you hurt anyone."

"So you can throw me against a wall or tree big deal, but you can't finish me off yourself." She snapped.

Everyone started moving towards her, but I held up my hand, "Victoria did you know every witch is connected to the elements. It takes a lot of practice to be able to control them and lots of energy, but it comes in handy." The wind whipped around me and then her, "Each element has its own personal feeling. Air is light, but can be fierce. It can be gentle breeze or a raging storm. It can also be used to disorient." As I said this the wind picked up around her and she was in a mini tornado. Finally I let her drop and the wind disappeared; "Earth is nurturing and warm, but when provoked," I said and vines began creeping around her, "It will retaliate and defend itself." She couldn't escape; "Water is rejuvenating, calming, it represents cleansing, but it can harsh and take away someone's sight." It began to rain hard down on us and the thunder cracked. I allowed this to go on for about five minutes and then stopped. "But the element I respect the most is fire." Her eyes went wide with fear as the struggled against the branches that still held her down, "Fire is purification and redemption, but also represents revenge and anger." I focused on the ground in front of me and flames appeared, "You have threatened too many people and killed more for this you die."

The flames made their way towards her in a slow menacing and haunting way. I was making them taunt her like she had taunted me. She had threatened people I cared about now it ended. Finally the flames were right in front of her and she looked at me;

"Tell James I said hello." I said and the flames engulfed her.

When there was nothing left but ashes I turned to look at the pack and the Cullen's and we looked at each other in silence.

Finally Carlisle spoke up, "Are you alright?"

I smiled, "A little drained, but nothing some food won't cure. Care to join me back at Charlie's? I'll answer any questions you have."

We got back to Charlie's and they asked every question they could think of; when did you discover your powers, what can you do, and the list goes on and on.

As we walked into the living room I saw Elena's jacket she had left behind. I touched it and was sucked into a vision;

_(vision)_

_Mason turning on us and giving up the fact the Stefan and Damon were vampires. Liz shooting them and then dragging them to the old cavern where Mason normally tied himself up. Mason threatening Caroline and Elena, but Caroline kicked his ass. Caroline revealing herself to her mom who in turned said that she isn't her daughter. Mason in bed with Katherine who wanted the moonstone. Stefan and Elena pretending to fight to throw Katherine off. Bonnie helping subdue Mason, Jeremy and Damon questioning and torturing him. Stefan finding the well where the moonstone was, but realizing too late it was full of vervain. Caroline pulling Stefan out, Elena getting the moonstone. Caroline telling her mom of the progress and then compelling her to forget about her, Stefan and Damon. Damon ripping Mason's heart out and then calling Katherine. Katherine calling Jenna then talking to Elena. Jenna stabbing herself in the chest with a butcher knife. Elena at the hospital crying and then at the boarding house. Breaking up with Stefan and admitting Katherine won to Damon. Meredith and Carter had been on Katherine's team all along, but no one knew. Katherine kidnapping Matt and compelled him to pick a fight with Tyler until Tyler killed him. It was going to happen at the Masquerade._

_(end vision)_

I couldn't breathe and everyone was freaking out, but I ignored them. This was the worst vision ever; not only did I feel the physical pain, but also the emotional pain. I felt everything not just pain; the guilt, the fear, all of it.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella collapsed after releasing Elena's jacket and she wouldn't breathe;

"She's experiencing so many things, but the main one is pain; both physical and emotional. It's overwhelming." Jasper said.

"Bella." I said shaking her and then Charlie came in;

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We don't know; she touched Elena's jacket and now she's like this." Alice said.

Before Charlie could say anything Bella took a deep breath, started hyperventilating, shaking, and sobbing.

"Alice in the fridge is a bottle of wine, get a glass and fill it up." Charlie said and moved next to Bella, "Bells you need to calm down."

"I…..can't." she said hyperventilating.

Alice returned with the glass and Charlie took it, "Bells take a few drinks."

Bella did as he asked and she calmed down a little. "There we go now what did you see?"

"Mason betrayed us….Liz found out and shot them…Mason kidnapped by Damon and tortured….Stefan finding the moonstone, but in a well full of vervain…..Damon ripping out Mason's heart….Katherine compelling Jenna and then Jenna stabbed herself….Elena telling Stefan it's over and Katherine won….Matt being killed by Tyler." She said each thing in between sobs and Charlie forced more wine down her throat.

"What is wrong with her?" Jasper asked.

"When Bella gets a vision she doesn't just see what's happening she feels it. She feels whatever the person is feeling like it's happening to her." Charlie answered.

"So when she said Mason's heart being ripped out…" I trailed.

"She felt it and in a way it happened to her." Charlie answered.

Bella was finally breathing slower and was now just shivering every once in a while, "I have to go back now."

"You are in no condition." Charlie said.

"I don't have a choice Dad, they need me." Bella said and started to stand, but she collapsed and was washed away into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Okay Here you are. I wanted to get the past two week episodes in here before the new one this week. So tell me what you think and I will update again after Thursday. REVIEW!1**


	13. Masquerade

_**Masquerade**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I could hear everyone around me, but they seemed far away. I was standing by my bed looking at my body, but no one saw me. Carlisle was taking my vitals and everyone else was watching. Slowly I felt myself being pulled and everything blurred and I was standing in the Lockwood mansion staring at Bonnie and Jeremy. Bonnie was reciting a spell to trap Katherine; I knew this because I could hear their thoughts. I tried desperately to get their attention, but it was no use. I was pulled again and Stefan was dancing with Katherine who then killed Amy. I was pulled once more this time I was in Tyler's dad's office where he, Matt and Sarah were drinking. I got pulled again and saw everything that had happened earlier in the day; Jenna coming home, Bonnie, Alaric, Caroline, Jeremy, Anna, Stefan and Damon making a plan to kill Katherine. Finally Elena heading to the Lockwood mansion and something inside said now was the time to wake up;

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was in my bedroom;

"Bells?" my dad said and I sat up. "Bella you've been out for four days."

"I gotta go." I said started to get up, but Jake stopped me.

"You aren't going anywhere until Dr. Fang and the family get back." He said.

"Jake I have to go everything is about go to hell." I said.

He stood there for a minute and said, "Fine I'm going with you."

"Jake you shouldn't go alone; I'll come too." Leah said.

"How are you going to get there?" Paul asked.

"We're gonna fly air witch." I replied and grabbed their hands. Before my dad could stop me I focused on the Lockwood mansion and we were there.

"I'm flying air witch from now on." Leah said.

I started to head up to the Lockwood house when I spotted Elena;

"Bella!" she yelled and ran over to me. "Where have you been we have been trying to call you and…."

I stopped her, "Save it; short version I got a vision of everything that happened and what will happened and ended up in a mini coma."

Bonnie and Jeremy appeared at that time and I told them to stay with Elena. I looked at Jake and he had this weird look as he watched Bonnie and at that moment I knew he was never going to be out of my life. I slapped him on the head;

"Imprint later, save lives now." I said and he followed me into the mansion. "Jake upstairs to left last door that's where they will be go and help them. Leah you're with me."

I started walking down the hallway corridor when I felt something penetrate my back and I screamed.

"Bella?" Leah asked and she saw blood seeping through my shirt. "What's going on?"

Before I could answer I got another stab wound on my arm and another in my back. Just then Jeremy came running in and saw me crouched on the floor.

"Christ Bella!" he said and rushed over, "Katherine had a witch link her to Elena and I guess you too."

"GO upstairs and stop them." I said and stood up with Leah's help.

I was right out the study when I heard a thud; we opened the door and there was Sarah dead and Tyler freaking out. I looked to Leah for help, but she had the same weird expression as Jake. Was everyone falling in love tonight? Tyler looked at me;

"I didn't mean to." He said.

I walked over to him, "I know Ty I didn't see that coming with Sarah. Matt was being compelled by Katherine. I promise you it's going to be okay. The moonstone can reverse it alright. Stay here and Caroline tell Carol that she was dancing and very drunk. You and Matt were fighting and then she tripped and fell." I turned to Leah, "Stay with him."

I started to make my way up the stairs and was met by Jeremy, "Tyler?" he asked.

"Not now." I said and then I felt a pull.

I looked and saw a woman staring at me and I knew she was a witch and that she must be the one that tied me to Katherine;

"You know whatever you do comes back in three fold and you aren't supposed to hurt a sister witch." I spat.

"I had no idea about you or Bonnie. If I had I wouldn't have." She replied, "I'm Lucy."

"Bella, you want make up for it help us." I said and headed back towards Elena.

"I can't take the spell off of you two until I get the moonstone." Lucy said quietly.

"I know that, but you're going to help me do something." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Put the spell fully on me. Transfer anything that's happened to Elena, the pain physical and mental to me." I said.

"You won't be able to handle it." She said.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think." I said and we reached Elena.

She looked at me, "You too?" she asked.

"Yeah looks like the bitch is intimidated by us." I laughed dryly "Don't worry Ellie bear I'm gonna make the pain go away." I said.

Lucy grabbed my hand and started to chant. Immediately Elena's body healed and I felt the weight of her wounds on top of my own which caused me to fall to my knees.

"Take the spell off." Bonnie demanded.

"Not until I have the moonstone. Look I didn't want this, but I had no choice. She saved my life and now I owe the bitch." Lucy replied and then looked at us, "You can trust me."

"Bonnie give it to her." I said standing up with Elena's help "I'm going with you to deliver the moonstone."

"So am I." Elena said.

Bonnie, Jake, Anna, and Jeremy stayed outside while the three of us slowly (because of me) made our way upstairs. Elena appeared first and Katherine hissed;

"How are we feeling?" she asked.

"Fine, I have a really good friend." Elena said and pulled me into the room.

Immediately Damon was by my side and examining the wounds. Katherine watched and then looked at us laughing.

"Oh how sweet she took your wounds as well. I think I might cry." Katherine cackled.

I looked at her and glared, "You started a war bitch and when this over with I'm gonna make you pay. Laugh for now, but in the end you are going to lose."

"How's Tyler Bella?" she smirked at me, "I heard Sarah's heart stop beating a little bit ago.

I tried lunging for her, but Damon held me back, "Bella not now." He said whispering.

"Yeah Bella you should listen to him or else." she said grabbing and stake and thrusting it into her abdomen and tensed feeling the pain, but now it was amplified since I was taking Elena's as well. "Bad things can happen."

**Damon's Point of View**

"We're missing the party." Katherine said looking out the window.

If Katherine wasn't tied to Elena and especially Bella she would be dead by now. I started to pour myself a drink when Katherine looked over at me;

"I'll have one of those." Katherine said.

"Right away Miss Katherine." I replied and handed her a drink.

"Thank you." She said taking it and then I blurred pinning her against the wall with the stake close to her heart.

Stefan grabbed the arm that had the stake and was holding me back; "No Damon, don't." he said.

Katherine smirked, "Yes Damon please."

I looked her dead in the eye, "The second the spell is lifted I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart."

"God you're hot." She said looking me up and down, "When did you get so hot?"

I pulled away and looked at the doorway to see Elena and Katherine hissed, "How are we feeling?"

"Fine, I have a really good friend." Elena said and pulled Bella into the room.

Immediately I was by her side and examining the wounds. They were fairly deep and knew we hadn't gotten Katherine that deep. Katherine watched and then looked at us laughing.

"Oh how sweet she took your wounds as well. I think I might cry." Katherine cackled looking at Elena.

It took every ounce of strength and sanity I had not to attack her then.

Bella looked at her and glared, "You started a war bitch and when this over with I'm gonna make you pay. Laugh for now, but in the end you are going to lose."

"How's Tyler Bella?" she smirked at us, "I heard Sarah's heart stop beating a little bit ago."

I felt Bella tense under me and knew Tyler must have killed the girl.

Bella tried lunging for her, but I held her back trying not to hurt any more than she already was, "Bella, not now." I whispered trying to soothe her even though I was filled with rage.

"Yeah Bella you should listen to him or else." she said walking over grabbing a stake and thrusting it into her abdomen. Bella immediately curled and tried to keep a scream from coming out. I saw blood pooling and glared at Katherine who just smirked, "Bad things can happen."

I was holding Bella tight trying to comfort her, but also trying to keep myself from attacking Katherine. If I hurt her I hurt Bella and I didn't want that.

A woman came into the doorway holding the moonstone, "Katherine," she said, "The spell on this room has been broken; you're free to leave."

Katherine rolled her eyes and walked towards the woman, "Thank God." She said.

"The moment I hand this over my debt to you is over." The woman said.

"Done." Katherine said smirking.

"I owe you nothing." The woman said trying to get her point across.

"I said done; give it." Katherine said.

I stood up and reached out, "I wouldn't do that."

The woman looked at me, but handed Katherine the stone. Katherine smiled and then started to choke.

"You should have told me other witches were involved." The woman said as Katherine began to wither in pain, "One's a Bennett witch and she," she said pointing to Bella, "Is the Swan witch, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Wait Bella and Elena." Stefan said looking at the girls.

"They'll be fine. The spell is broken and Bella will heal quickly." As she said this Katherine fell to the ground jerking. The woman looked at us, "I apologize for my involvement." Then she left.

I immediately bent down to check Bella's wounds and saw they were beginning to heal.

I kissed her forehead, "Where were you?" I asked.

"Later Damon." She said and looked at Katherine, "What do we do with her?"

"I'll deal with her." I said.

Caroline came in at that point, "Bella Ty is freaking and I can't make Matt stop attacking him."

I gave Bella a _what the hell_ look and she returned it with a small smile, "I'll tell you tomorrow. Look I'm gonna stay with Elena and tomorrow we'll talk. Just get that bitch out of my sight." She said.

Caroline helped her up and the walked out of the room. I grabbed Katherine and took her to the tomb and waited until she woke up. She walked towards the entrance and couldn't get out.

"Hello Katherine." I said

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Where you should have been all along." I said, "I thought you would have learned your lesson by now messing with witches."

"You should have killed me." She said.

"Death would have been too kind." I replied and walked towards the door.

"NO wait Damon don't." Katherine said as I placed my hands on the door. "You need me Bella and Elena are in danger." She said and I stopped closing the door.

"From who?" I asked and she didn't answer, "You're lying; you're always lying."

"Why do you think I haven't killed them yet?" she asked. "Bella is the powerful one and Elena is the doppleganger they need to be protected."

"Then Stefan and I'll protect them." I replied. "While you rot in hell."

She screamed no as I shut the door and although I despised her, a part of me hurt. I had loved her and then she said I meant nothing to her. I walked away knowing I had closed one chapter of my old life and now I could start a new one with Bella, but Katherine's words did haunt me; was it possible someone was after Bella and Elena and if so why?

**Outside Point of View**

Elena was walking to her car after telling Stefan that she still couldn't be with him. She had just hung up with Jeremy telling him she was going straight to bed when Bella appeared;

"Hey." Elena said.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked walking towards her slowly since she was still healing and still fairly weak.

"Are you coming to my house? Caroline said you were." Elena said trying to change the conversation.

"Don't try to get off topic Elena what are you doing?" Bella asked again.

"I want to wake up not having to worry if someone is going to be hurt because I'm with Stefan." Elena said.

"Then you shouldn't be my friend." Bella stated.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"You want to know why Chris died…it's because I wouldn't do a spell for someone. Two years ago I was approached by vampires and they wanted spelled rings like Anna, Stefan, Caroline, and Damon's rings. A few days later I came home and they had killed Chris because I wouldn't help them. If you're worried about the people getting hurt because of Stefan then you need to worry about me too." Bella said.

They stared at each other for a while. Elena saw Bella's point; if she couldn't be hypocrite. Before she could say anything a man in a jester mask appeared behind Bella and placed his hand over her mouth. Elena was about to yell but another person appeared in front of her, spun her around and covered her mouth. The two men took Bella and Elena as they struggled. Bella was too weak to use her powers and the only thing she knew to do was wait.

**A/N: Alright you guys there you go the new chapter for saving me. I hope you liked it. Now I didn't write the whole episode in there just some main parts. I don't know about you, but I can't wait for next week's episode. Question to answer when you review;**

**Who do you think is behind the kidnapping? You tell me your thoughts I'll to you mine. REVIEW!**


	14. Nothing's Ever Easy

_**Nothing's Ever Easy**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I felt myself being carried and when I opened my eyes I saw I was tied up. Elena was already sitting on a couch being untied;

"Bella." She said and looked at me.

"Shut up," The person carrying me said to Elena and I looked to see a woman with short brown hair.

"What do you want with us?" I asked as she sat me down.

"Shut up." She told me.

"No," I replied as she freed my hands.

"No questions." She replied.

"Too bad you should have gagged me then." I said and stood up.

The next thing I knew she was in front of Elena and had hit her.

"Elena!" I yelled and went over to her.

"Let that be a lesson to you." The woman said.

I walked over to the woman and stared her in the eye, "What is your name." I said compelling her to tell me the truth, but I felt weaker instantly.

"It's Rose, why do you ask?" she said slightly shaken.

"Because when this is over I'm coming for you." I said and went over to inspect Elena.

While Elena was out I started to think of a plan to get us out, but the truth was I was way too weak to get us both out. I decided one of us would have to get out while the other stayed behind. I wasn't gonna leave her here helpless; yeah I would be weak, but I could force myself to use my magic if push came to shove. Besides this way I could find out what they wanted with us.

About an hour later Elena woke up; "Bella?" she asked.

"Hey I'm here." I said and inspected her cheek. "I think you'll live."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Kidnapped and from what I can guess in the middle of nowhere." I said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"If you two think you're going to get out of here you are sorely mistaken." Rose said.

"Elena, Rose, Rose, Elena, she's the one who kidnapped us and hit you." I said.

"Why do you want us?" Elena asked.

"Elena don't ask any questions because she isn't going to answer them and she'll probably hit you again, but she's right we aren't getting out of here." I said as I turned to look Elena; "You are." With that the wind whipped around her and she was gone.

"Where is she?" Rose asked lifting me up by my throat.

"Gone." I choked out and then I was thrown into the wall and blackness overtook me.

**Damon's Point of View**

Bella and Elena hadn't stayed at Elena's house last night and we had no idea where they were. I had explained to Stefan what Katherine had said and he wanted to go talk to her. Bonnie had found another way and as we were about to do the spell I felt a breeze and then Elena was standing in front of us.

"Stefan." She said and he grabbed her.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"I don't know. We were kidnapped last night by someone named Rose and there is a guy with her. She knocked me out and when I came to Bella immediately sent me here." Elena said.

"How did she look?" Bonnie asked as Jake held her and I didn't understand what was going on with them or Tyler and Leah.

"Horrible." Elena replied. "I'm pretty sure she probably blacked out after she sent me here."

I slammed my fist down; "Damn it."

Just then the door to the boarding how slammed open and I saw the Cullen's along with some of the pack.

Immediately I was against the wall with Edward in my face, "Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know she and Elena were kidnapped last night; she sent Elena here and she's still out there." I said and pushed him off of me.

"So what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Trying to figure out where they are." Bonnie said, "You wouldn't happen to have anything that has Bella's blood on it?"

Stefan and I looked at each other and he ran out of the room and returned with Bella's torn clothes from the werewolf attack. Bonnie took them and started chanting the blood flowed from them and left a trail until it stopped in the middle of nowhere.

I started heading for my car and realized I was being followed by everyone;

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"We are coming with you." Caroline said.

"No you aren't." I said "Especially the humans."

"Fine, Stefan, Edward, Jake, and you go." Bonnie said.

"Very well." I said and we all got into my car and headed for the spot on the map.

**Bella's Point of View**

I heard voices when I woke up and followed them. I heard Rose say Elijah and I decided that I should make my presence known;

"So who is Elijah and when do I meet him?" I asked.

"You're up how's your head?" Rose asked.

"Hurts like hell; look here Rose there are only two ways I'm going to behave either A. keep me unconscious or B. tell me what I want to know." I said.

"Fine, Elijah is one of the orginal, orginals; the first family." She said. "He and some others want you to do a spell with the moonstone since it has to be a Swan witch."

"Why do they want Elena?" I asked.

"She is the sacrifice you have to kill her. I'm trading you and Elena for Trevor and mine's freedom." Rose said.

"Hello Bella." The man with her said and touched my hand.

I saw that he had trusted Katherine and helped her escape from being the first sacrifice.

"You saw." He said.

"Yeah, now why the hell does Elena need to be the sacrifice and me be the one to cast the spell?"

"Because it was your family that placed the curse on the moonstone. You see the moonstone seals the curse, while killing Elena undoes it." Rose said.

"He's here." Trevor said and I was left standing alone in the room.

I waited there for Rose to return and she did with a man I assumed was Elijah.

"The last living Swan witch." He said and blurred in front of me, "You are a pretty thing."

"Thanks," I said.

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

"I sent her far, far away." I replied.

He grabbed my throat and tried to compel me, "Where is she?"

"She's not here; reality check dude compulsion doesn't work on me and before you even try it no I don't have vervain on me or in my system." I said.

"You're feisty; I like you." He said.

"Well now my mission in life is complete; you like me and the world is right." I said sarcastically.

"It will be once you help kill your friend." He said.

"Then you better kill me because I won't do it." I said.

He turned to Trevor and started spewing crap about forgiveness and then he ripped Trevor's head off and Rose screamed.

Just then we heard a noise upstairs and then Elijah touched my arm and I tensed.

**Damon's Point of View**

Bella was talking to some man and we had a plan; we were going to distract him in different directions and then kill him. Edward would grab him while he was distracted, Stefan would grab Bella, Jake would bite him and I would shove a stake through his heart.

When we started our plan it was going good until he touched Bella and she was engrossed in a vision.

Edward, I thought, We can't interrupt her during a vision; it could hurt her.

He nodded from across the hall and we waited until she came out of it. When she did we put our plan into action and in the end I staked him with a coat rack.

"Bella," I said and pulled her into my arms, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, "I just want to get out of here."

I carried her to the car and the others choose to run back to Mystic Falls. Instantly Bella fell asleep and I drove as fast as I could back to the boarding house. She was still asleep when we arrived and so I took her to the bedroom. Carlisle checked her over and just said she needed rest. We called everyone else and they came immediately. We briefed them and by time Bella woke up it was night and she had been out for about four hours.

I knew she was awake when I heard her footsteps descending the stairs.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I pulled her to my chest.

"I'm fine, who all is here?" she asked.

"Everyone, but you need rest." I said.

She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed me, "I need to talk to you all." And she walked into the living room.

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up in my room at the boarding house and remember everything. My vision about brought me to my knees. All it was, was death; my friends, family, the town, everyone. They would use them against me; sure they could take Elena, but they needed me. I knew my friends wouldn't let me go willingly so I had to do this. I walked down the stairs and Damon met me; it was harder to keep my resolve when all I saw was love, worry, and relief that I was there. I walked into the living room and immediately went by the fire to warm my freezing body.

"Bella…" Edward said.

"No let me speak; I know why they need Elena and I, but they won't get us." I said.

"No they won't because I will protect you." Damon said and blurred next to me.

"You can't." I said and using my powers pushed him back to the others, "I love you all too much to watch you be torn apart to get to me."

"That's what your vision was." Stefan said as he tried to move.

"Yeah, I've already lost Chris to this I won't lose anyone else." I said as tears started to flow.

"Bella we can handle this." Damon said.

"No we can't, but I know a way to fix it." I said and went to touch his cheek.

"What are you doing Bella?" Bonnie asked.

"Saying goodbye." I said.

"You aren't leaving again." Damon said and grabbed my wrists.

"I'm not." I said.

Bonnie put two and two together, "No Bella, don't do this."

"It's the only way Bonnie, as long as you know me and we are close you're in danger." I said.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

I pulled away from Damon as Edward said, "She's going to cast a spell to make us forget her."

"Bella Swan don't you dare!" Caroline yelled at me.

I walked over to the fire and began to cry, "Erase me from their hearts and minds I was never here release the ties that bind. The real memory gone a new one in its place; make them forget everything including my face."

The wind whipped and everyone collapsed including the Cullen's. I walked over to Damon and placed a kiss on his lips;

"I'm so sorry, but I can't risk losing you. I promise though I'll be around." I said and left.

**A/N: Okay this is more of a filler because what is going to happen next will be complete opposite of the show. Now you maybe wondering if Damon will be going back to his obsession with Elena and all I can say is in the next chapter you will find out. It will be posted before next week's episode. I know this is short but for happens next I promise this will be worth it. Please Review. This is probably one of the only times I will do two chapters in one week on this story. So the more reviews equals the faster the chapter is put up. Please I want your input and your guesses on what might happen next.**


	15. Start From The Beginning

_**Start at the Beginning**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I had gotten all my things and decided to stay in a bed and breakfast just outside of town. My spell not only worked on my friends, but everyone who knew me. I had faked a paper trail that led over to Europe so when the originals came looking they would be thrown off. My room had a fire place so I lit it; fire can be a great scrying tool and can also allow you to see what happens. Right now I was scrying to see what happens as everyone wakes up. Through the spell I had replaced their memories of us with false ones to make sure there was no question as to why the Cullen's and pack were there, why Tyler knows all of it. I sat down in my chair and watched; everyone had finally woken up.

_(vision in the fireplace)_

"_Carlisle how long are you staying?" Stefan asked._

"_Oh we will be leaving tonight; it's good to see you after all these years Stefan." Carlisle replied._

"_Oh now you're going to leave me out." Damon feigned hurt._

"_Cut it Damon we all know you don't care." Bonnie snapped and turned to Jake, "Are you leaving too?"_

_They had imprinted and I allowed them to keep that memory just altering why they came._

"_No, you're here and this is where I belong." He said._

_Leah had decided to stay as well and after the pack and Cullen's goodbyes it was just Bonnie, Anna, Jeremy, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Leah, Jake, and Damon._

"_What are we going to do about me?" Tyler asked._

"_I could always kill you." Damon said as he poured himself a drink._

"_Over my dead body." Leah growled._

I started to feel so drained and I had to let the connection go. I climbed into bed and although I was exhausted sleep evaded me. Instead sorrow racked my body as I sobbed; I knew what I did was for the best, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

**Damon's Point of View**

The Cullen's and all the pack minus the imprinted ones left and for that I was glad; I didn't like them at all, but they were Stefan's friends. We had rescued Elena from Elijah and found out why they wanted her, but for now that was on the back burner due to the fact that Tyler had killed someone and would probably turn now.

"What are we going to do about me?" he asked.

"Well I could always kill you." I said smirking as I poured a drink.

"Over my dead body." Leah said getting defensive.

I was about to say something when I looked over to Elena and she didn't look so good, "Elena what's wrong?" I asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." She said.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"I feel like this is an illusion." She replied and when we all looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't you even feel the least bit unnerved? I feel like things are all jumbled and not how they should be."

"It's alright Elena." Stefan said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you always so worried you have Stefan to protect you although the blood of bunnies doesn't exactly go a long way." I said and as I was about to take a drink I stopped.

Before tonight I had been obsessed and would have given anything to comfort Elena, but now I felt like that had suddenly changed; like I had someone else, but I didn't who.

"She's right." I said putting the glass down, "None of this seems right."

Bonnie took a step forward, "I'm with both of you there something feels like its missing."

"No it feels like someone is missing." Jake said chiming in.

"Well what do we do?" Caroline asked.

"I'll work on a spell, but everyone we need rest so let's go. Jake, Leah, I think you should stay here at the boarding house and I'll be by tomorrow." Bonnie said.

Everyone left leaving me, Jake, Leah, and Stefan.

"Something really isn't right, is it?" Stefan asked me.

"No and my guess is that we have another witch on our hands; something with my memories aren't right. They seem real, but it's like there's something underneath them." I replied and I headed up to bed.

I swear which ever witch that was messing with me was going to die when I found them. I laid down in my bed and suddenly I got a wave of loneliness; I looked to the empty space next to me and felt longing. Something was seriously wrong and someone important to me was obviously missing. I stared at the empty space for the longest time.

Morning came and I just laid in bed. I hadn't slept all night because I couldn't stop staring at the empty space and a scent that lingered on the pillow. It was the most inviting thing I had ever smelled, but something in my brain told me that whose scent this belonged to meant something to me.

Stefan had already left for school, Leah and Jake were getting their stuff ready to attend the school so that just left me. I needed a drink so I got dressed and headed out.

**Bella's Point of View**

I didn't sleep well at all; I needed answer and the only person to give them to me would be Katherine. I got dressed and headed down to the tomb. I had decided not to erase Katherine's memory because I was going to need her and it would have been harder to use her had I erased her memory. I opened the tomb and there she was;

"How are we feeling today?" I asked.

"Wonderful; I'm enjoying my vacation." She said and already the lack of blood was evident.

"Well this is what happens when you misbehave and use people as pawns. It could be much worse." I replied sitting down on a boulder.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know how to stop the originals in fact one by the name of Klaus." I said and she froze.

"How do you know him?" she asked.

"I had a vision and I heard his name; he is the center of it all isn't he." I said.

"If you're such a clever witch you figure it out." She said.

"Fine enjoy rotting here." I said and I started to close the door, "You know Katherine if you help me I help you. Think about that for a bit." And I closed the door.

It was noon and I needed some food so I headed over to Mystic Grill. Everyone was in school and I was sure Damon was out causing mayhem so I wasn't worried about running into them. I got asked if I was new in town and I told them I was just passing through. I was sitting at my table finishing my lunch when I saw Damon walk in. I wanted to go over and hug him and kiss him, but I couldn't. I flagged down my waitress to get my ticket;

"It's already been taken care of." She said with a dazed look.

"Who?" I asked even though I knew who it was.

"Well a pretty girl shouldn't sit alone or have to pay for her lunch." Damon said sitting down across from me.

"Thank you, but it was unnecessary." I said and stood to leave.

"Why don't you stay and have a drink with me." He said with his signature cocky smile.

"I can't I have to go." I said.

He grabbed my hand and the spark flew between us and he looked at me, "Do I know you?"

"No." I said and yanked my wrist from his grasp.

**Damon's Point of View**

I walked into the Grill and sat down at the bar; I was ordering my usual when I spotted a pretty blonde with these grey blue eyes sitting alone. She was captivating and I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I compelled the waitress serving her to say I paid for it and then I went over to talk to her. She was so gorgeous, but very hesitant. When I grabbed her hand I felt a spark of recognition;

"Do I know you?" I asked looking at her.

"No." she said and yanked her hand from my grasp and walked away.

I followed her because I knew somehow I knew her. I couldn't place it, but I was certain she was someone I had met. When she reached to door and pulled it open a breeze sent her scent my way and I realized that it was the same scent from my pillow.

"Who are you?" I asked grabbing her arm.

"Look I don't know who you are but let me go." She said.

My brother was suddenly behind her, "Damon let her go."

I released her arm and when she turned my brother gave her puzzling look like he knew her, but couldn't place her. She quickly got into her car and left.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I know her from somewhere and she smells just like my pillows." I said.

"So you had her in bed." Stefan said.

"No that's not it; her scent is old and built up on my pillows. Stefan I know her and I could see it on your face you know her too." I said.

"I know; I feel like I've known her for so long and yet I can't place her." Stefan said. "We need to talk to Bonnie."

I agreed and we headed to the house.

"Okay so I found a spell that might help us." Bonnie said as she walked into the house, "Someone screwed with our memories."

"Thank you captain obvious how do we reverse it?" I asked.

"Only the witch that cast it can undo it. That's the easiest way, but there is another way. If just one of us can regain our memories we all regain them; the problem is that it's never been done." Bonnie answered. "The spell worked, but whoever we were supposed to forget we can't completely because we were so close to them. My thing is how someone could get that close to make us forget."

"What if the person who made us forget is the person we forgot?" Elena asked.

We all stood quiet processing what she just said. It was very possible that was the case, but why would someone we care about want to erase them from our lives? Also why did I have the feeling that whoever it was meant something more to me than Elena or Katherine and how was it even possible?

**Bella's Point of View**

The damn spell should have worked; well okay it did, but they still looked like they knew me. I got back to my room and looked through my spell book and found the answer;

_The spell will work, but on some it might not. Depending on how deeply the ties are between the people will determine how well the spell will work. If the persons are deeply bonded then effect of the spell will show; they shall forget, but will have a lingering feeling. If not careful something can trigger the memory and the spell will be broken._

I slammed the book shut and took a deep breath; how was I supposed to watch over them when I could trigger their memory. I could always scry, but that took so much out of me and if they were attacked I could possibly be useless. I decided for now to scry until I could find a better alternative. I got up to grab my jacket and I got a vision;

_(Vision)_

_Elijah hanging from the door of the mansion where I was held; suddenly his color started to come back and he pulled the coat hanger out of his chest._

_(End vision)_

I started breathing hard; there was no way he could be alive, but he was. I had to talk to Katherine so I grabbed some blood bags and headed to the tomb. I opened the door and there she was;

"You help me I help you." I said and threw her a blood bag.

She tore into it and drank it quickly, "More." She said.

"No you answer you get a bag; that one was for good faith. Now Damon staked Elijah and I just had vision of Elijah pulling the stake out and coming back to life; explain." I said.

"He is an original they're stronger than the rest of us. It takes more than a stake through the heart to kill them." She said.

I threw her another blood bag, "How do you kill them?" I asked as she drank.

"I don't know; they don't necessarily advertise that." She sneered at me.

"You better watch it Kathy; I'm the one feeding you so I would be nice otherwise I can just ask questions without blood." I said. "I feel like being nice so don't push it."

"You don't feed me; I don't answer." She retorted.

"Katherine you know what I'm capable of so I suggest you not piss me off." I said.

"You don't scare me." She hissed becoming more brazen.

"Fine," I said and stepped away from the door, "Let's see how you feel in a few days or maybe weeks." I said and closed the door to her protests.

I headed back to the bed and breakfast. I took my shower and fell asleep quickly.

**Damon's Point of View**

After several hours of discussing the possibilities we were all worn out and headed for bed. As I laid in my bed the scent hit me again and I remembered the girl from the grill. Something told me that she was the center of this and that I should had followed her. I fell asleep quickly and dreamt for the first time in 145 years;

_(Start dream)_

_I was in a coffee shop with the girl from the grill except she was younger with long brown hair._

"_So Damon how old are you?" she asked._

"_21." I replied._

"_No, I mean altogether." She said shaking her head._

"_162 years." I replied._

"_So you've been like this for 143 years." She said and I nodded my head. "Where are you originally from?"_

"_Mystic Falls." I said._

"_So you're Damon Salvatore, brother to Stefan and uncle to Zach." She said._

"_How do you know them?" I asked shocked._

"_I spent summers in Mystic Falls with my grandmother and I know all about the council and the history. I know Zach because he and my grandmother worked together on the council and on my recent visit I met your brother." She explained. _

"_What do you think of him?" I asked expecting to hear she loved him and how hot he was._

"_He's okay; too brooding for me. I mean things happen I get it, but at some point you gotta let it go and live. I mean when you have forever why waste it." She said._

"_You are a curious human; here you are sitting with me which is dangerous and you aren't guarded." I said._

"_I like danger." She said smiling._

"_Well everyone likes a little danger, but I'm more than a little dangerous." I said leaning close to her._

_She leaned closer to me, "So am i." she replied with a gleam in her eye._

"_Careful Sirena, I bite." I said and quickly flashed my fangs._

"_What does that mean; sirena?" she asked not phased at all._

"_It's Italian for siren since your blood sang to me." I said._

"_Maybe you can teach me how to speak Italian." She said grabbing her jacket._

_I watched as she asked the waitress for a pen and then she took my hand and wrote her number. She turned to go, but faced me and leaned in until she was so close that if either of us moved a centimeter our lips would meet._

"_Oh and Damon it's okay if you bite because I bite back." She whispered and walked away._

_I sat there completely dazed and turned on deciding that tomorrow I would call her because I was drawn to this siren and I was not going to try and refuse the song she was singing._

_(end dream)_

I woke up with a start and shook my head trying to clear it. That dream was familiar and it felt right. How was it I knew the girl and she knew me, but now it was as if we were strangers except for the fact she seemed so familiar. The girl from the grill was in the center of all this and starting tomorrow I was going to find out who she was, where she was, and what happened.

**A/N: Two chapters in two days I'm so excited that I got this up and I hope you like it. Now I can tell that the next few chapters the dreams people have will be their memories resurfacing. I hope you all will enjoy especially Damon's memories because they will show how Bella and he became close. Now this first flashback is of the night they met after they went inside out of the cold. Review and if I get over 123 reviews (it's an inside joke why I chose this number) I will post another chapter. Thanks for all the support and love you guys.**


	16. Sweet Dreams Or Beautiful Nightmares

_**SWEET DREAMS OR BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARES**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I had stayed in my room for three days and all the scrying was seriously starting to wear on me. Against my better judgment I decided to head over to the grill to grab a bite to eat. Just as I had ordered my food Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline walked in. I was about to escape, but it was too late; Bonnie felt my presence and was headed my way.

As soon as she got to the table she said, "Who are you?"

I played it off, "I'm sorry did I do something?"

"Do you know what I am?" she asked again getting angry.

"A bitch maybe." I said.

"Hey don't talk to my friend like that." Caroline said and I knew she was trying her best to control her emotions.

"Caroline, Bonnie why don't you guys get us a table." Elena said and when they left she turned back to me, "I'm sorry about my friends they are a little stressed right now."

"It's cool." I said desperately looking for my waitress so I could leave.

"So are you new here?" Elena asked sitting across from me.

"Yeah, just sort of taking some me time and traveling." I said.

"Have you ever been here before; I feel like we've met." Elena said.

Oh shit I thought to myself, "No, I just am passing through." I said.

"Well why don't you have lunch with us?" Elena said.

"No thanks," I said as my waitress came with my food.

"Well I hope to see you around." Elena said and walked over to Bonnie and Caroline.

I decided if I left now it would look suspicious so I stayed and finished eating. I turned in my seat to see where my waitress was and when I turned around Damon was sitting across from me.

"Every time we meet I'm just arriving and you're leaving; why is that?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I said; god he looked so much better in person than when I scryed.

"I want to apologize for my behavior the last time we meet I was having a weird day." He said.

"Apology accepted." I said and my waitress came over.

I went to reach for my wallet, but Damon stopped me, "No, no, allow me it's the lease I can do after I acted." He said and paid for my meal.

"Thanks." I said.

"So you want to hear something weird?" he asked out of the blue.

"Sure." I replied.

"I had a dream about you." He said.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, "Do you say that to all the girls?" I asked.

"No, but seriously I did; you and I were in a coffee house." he said and I froze. He was starting to remember because that was the first night we met.

"Really well I've never seen you before the other day." I said and stood up to leave.

"I'm Damon." He said standing as well.

"I'm leaving." I said and headed for the door.

I had just opened my car door when I heard someone yell; "SIRENA!"

I froze again and slowly turned to see Damon standing at the door to the Grill. My tears started welling up and I quickly got in the car and left.

**Damon's Point of View**

I had to follow her; I had to know if she knew, "SIRENA!" I yelled from the front door.

Slowly she turned to me and I saw she knew who I was. It was obvious she was the missing piece. All I had dreamed about for three days was her and so had all the others. I walked back into the Grill and sat down with the others;

"Well?" Caroline asked.

"She knew who I was." I said.

"Well let's go after her." Bonnie said standing up.

"No we can't something isn't right; when I yelled sirena at her she almost cried. I don't think she did this to hurt us more to protect us." I said.

"From what?" Caroline asked.

"From what's coming for me." Elena said. "I had a dream last night and in it she was saying goodbye saying that it was the only way."

"I had the same one." Stefan said. "She seems to want to protect us."

"Bonnie I feel like we've known her our entire lives so don't scare her off." Elena said.

"We need answers." I said.

"The question is how do we get them?" Bonnie asked.

"What about Katherine?" Elena said, "Maybe she knows who the girl is."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said, "She will want something in return and I think we know what that is."

"She'll want out." Stefan stated.

"What are we going to do then? Do you have any ideas?" Elena pressed. None of us answered and she stood up, "Since we have that sorted out I'm going to see Katherine." Stefan and I stood up to follow, but she stopped us, "No, I'm going alone." With that she turned and walked away.

**Elena's Point of View**

On my way to the tomb I couldn't help, but think of the dream I had a few days ago;

_(Flashback to dream)_

"_You can't leave." I said turning the girl to face me._

"_I have to I can't control my power any more Ellie." The mystery girl said. _

_She had brown hair and was younger, but it was her._

"_Why can't you stay? We're best friends you can't leave." I said._

"_It's too dangerous to be around me." She said._

"_This is about Chris isn't it." I accused, "Why are you blaming yourself when it wasn't your fault?" I asked._

"_Because it was; I have to go. Bye Ellie." She said and left._

_(End flashback)_

This girl knew me and I knew her; we were best friends and for some reason she left. I wanted to know what was going on and why she would do this to us.

When I got to the tomb I could hear voices and I snuck down; I saw the girl talking to Katherine and listened in.

"So have you decided you're ready to talk?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Katherine replied.

"So they need Elena to end the curse; tell me about Klaus." The girl said.

"He's dangerous; he'll kill everyone you love and care about if you don't do what he wants. There's another way out for Elena; she could be changed." Katherine said.

"No, if Elena wants to be changed it will be because she's ready not because some psychotic old vampire wants her dead." The girl snapped.

"He will get to you." Katherine said.

"No he won't." the girl replied and then stumbled.

"Someone's being using too much magic." Katherine jabbed.

The girl stood up and looked at Katherine, "Yes I have; I'll see you in a few days." She said and threw a blood bag at Katherine.

I hid in the shadows as the girl stumbled up the stairs. When I heard her pull away I walked down and faced Katherine.

She looked up at me, "Elena, why are you still here when your friend left?" she asked.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"That little witch has been in my way; although now that Damon loves her I want him back. How's Stefan?" she smirked.

"What's her name?" I asked ignoring her.

"What is wrong with you; she's been your best friend since forever." Katherine said. When I didn't answer Katherine started laughing, "So that's what she did; she erased any memory of her. Clever girl; it will be hard to track her down when no one knows her."

"Answer me." I said.

"No, I think I'm going to enjoy this." Katherine said and sank into the shadows of the tomb.

**Damon's Point of View**

_(Begin dream/memory)_

"_So you called." The mystery girl said._

"_Yes well when you said you didn't care that I bite I took that as an invitation." I replied smirking._

"_It was." She said and blushed. "Where are we going?"_

"_A surprise." I replied._

"_I don't like surprises." She said._

"_Indulge me." I said. "When did you learn you were a witch?" I asked._

"_I was about 5; I got really angry and suddenly the table in front of me was on fire." She said._

"_I thought it took witches years to learn how to wield the elements." I said confused._

"_Yeah, but apparently I have an affinity for them. I've been able to control them since that first incident." She said._

_I looked at her necklace and reached for it; "What's this?" I asked_

_She stopped my hand and froze up; finally she unfroze._

"_Sorry." She said and I dropped my hand._

"_What was that?" I asked._

"_When I touched your hand I saw your life; all of it. How and why you were turned, what you've done." She replied. "It's a witch power sorry I have no control over it. To answer your question it's a family heirloom. The Celtic knot with four points represents the four elements and this stone here is called a moonstone. Moonstone is pretty much nonexistent these days and very valuable."_

"_What does the moonstone mean?" I asked intrigued._

"_It has many meanings, hope, intuition, fertility, balance, love, and wishes." She replied._

"_Fertility hmm?" I asked._

"_It's one of the things it represents. There's nothing wrong with fertility; it doesn't just mean babies Damon." She said._

"_Then how do you view it?" I questioned._

"_Growth." She replied simply._

_In that one statement I learned there was a whole new side to her. As I was trying to figure her out she spoke up;_

"_I know where you're taking me." She said._

"_Where is that?" I teased._

"_To the tomb." She replied and I froze, "It's alright I saw it in the vision I had, but Damon I can't help you."_

_I sighed and she placed her hand on mine, "I supposed it was hopeless." I said._

"_Damon can I give you some advice?" she asked and I nodded, "Some doors are meant to stay closed. From what I saw of your past Katherine didn't love you."_

_I slammed on the brakes and pulled her out of the car and wrapped my hand around her throat, "You know nothing." I said and let my fangs extend._

"_I know…more…than you…..think." she said gasping and I was flung into a tree, "I really didn't want to do that."_

"_Who do you think you are?" I asked still baring my fangs._

"_I don't know who I am yet." She replied._

"_Don't play games with me." I growled._

"_I'm not; you asked a question and I answered. Now do you want to kill me?" she asked._

"_Why aren't you afraid?" I asked relaxing completely because I was so perplexed by this girl._

"_I know I don't have to be afraid of you; I trust you." She said._

"_That's a very dangerous thing to do." I replied._

"_Maybe, but for some reason I know that I can always trust you." She said._

_(End dream)_

I woke up sweating; these dreams/memories were really getting on my nerves. I wanted to know who this girl was.

"DAMON! STEFAN!" I heard Elena yell and ran downstairs.

"What's up?" Stefan asked.

"The girl I saw her at the tomb talking to Katherine and Katherine knows her." Elena said.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, Katherine knows what's going and so does that girl." Elena replied.

I grabbed my jacket and looked at my brother, "Are you coming?"

He followed behind me and we headed for the tomb. When we arrived Katherine was looking smug;

"Well looks like I'm just getting all sorts of visitors today." She said.

"Cut the crap Katherine and tell us what we want to know." I snapped.

"Oh you mean about the cutie blonde you have been all over for months now?" she said. "Wait you don't remember you're supposedly in love with her and she loves you."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Because I've been watching, but she loves you so much she erased your memories together. You know Damon we could make some new ones." She suggested.

"Why didn't we completely forget?" Stefan asked.

"Your ties run too deep; the love you have for each other is intense." Katherine said and looked at Elena, "A sister," then at Stefan, "a brother," and finally at me, "and the other half of her soul."

"How do we get our memories back?" Elena asked.

"Beats me I'm not a witch, but you should ask her." Katherine said and started for the shadows.

"Wait!" I said, "What's her name?"

Katherine turned to me and smirked, "Think about it long and hard Damon you once said thy name means beauty." And she disappeared.

We started walking back to the car and I stopped as one word…a name, flashed in my mind….._BELLA_

**A/N: Wow two chapters in one day. So let me know what you think; I'm not going to guarantee an update before Thursday since I have done two chapters in one day, but if I get inspired before then I will post a chapter. I have the outline for it but I want to wait until the next episode so it weaves together. REVIEW!**


	17. Unmasked

_**Unmasked**_

**Damon's Point of View**

_Bella_; that name kept flashing in my mind followed by the girl. It had to be her name and her name fit her perfectly. From the dreams I had been having she was beautiful both inside and out, but how could she force me to forget. I hadn't told the others I knew her name, but ever since I had more dreams that were recent. I was brought out of my thoughts by Caroline;

"Okay we are going out this weekend." She said walking into the living room.

"Caroline, not now." Stefan said holding Elena.

We were all feeling the effects from the dreams we had. All of us had a memory of the girl that meant something personal. Moments where she held us up and helped us find something within ourselves that gave strength. Never where it was a grand gesture or anything but the subtle things she had done.

"No all of us have been moping around here for two weeks and I'm done. We haven't seen her or talked to her; I'm done sitting here doing nothing." Caroline stated.

"Maybe Caroline's right." Anna said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I mean if she's watching us like we know she is then she'll come where ever we are." Anna explained.

"Exactly," Caroline said, "and I have just the thing." She pulled out tickets for a masquerade in the next town over. "Lots of people in masks and huge ball gowns; from my dreams I know she's clumsy. In the dresses required for this event I'd like to see her run in them and heels. Besides our last masquerade got totally screw up."

Tyler laughed even though a few nights ago we had to chain him up since he had transformed.

"Alright," Elena said standing up, "Let's go shopping."

The girls left leaving us guys.

"Do you really think this is a good idea; obviously she doesn't want to be found." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy tell me the dream you had again." I said pouring some blood into a glass.

Jeremy sighed, "I was at the grill and watching Vicky hang around Tyler thinking what an ass he was to her."

"Yea I know I was." Tyler said.

_(Dream that Jeremy has through his point of view)_

"_Penny for your thoughts?" the girl asked sitting across from me._

"_Why does she stay with him when he is such an ass." I said looking at Vicky._

_The girl turned in her seat to look at Vicky and shook her head, "You can't help people who don't want help. I tell Matt the same thing; until Vicky is ready to change for herself there's nothing any of us can do."_

"_Yeah, but she's our friend." I said._

"_Hey she's like my little sister okay I know what you're thinking and yeah it's hard to let her go, but Vicky isn't gonna stop doing what she does until she hits rock bottom. The people that stay trying to help her when she doesn't want it are only gonna be dragged down with her. I don't want to see that happen to Jer alright. I know you care about her more than a friend, but sometimes you just have to let people go." The girl said placing her hand on mine._

"_It's hard." I said._

"_I know, but always remember Nos mos ammitto vivo en; we must let go to live on." The girl said and got up._

_(End dream Jeremy's point of view back to Damon's point of View)_

"You're right," Jeremy said, "She means something to us."

"Exactly and personally I feel completely empty without her here; like there's a black hole." I said.

"Have you fallen in a black hole; somewhere where there's a universe of missing stuff. What happened to the good times? What happened to the moments when we had so much?" Jake said.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"When Damon said black hole that just popped into my head. Then I saw the girl on stage with Jeremy, Tyler, and Matt; she was singing and I felt guilty and hurt." Jake explained.

What he described seemed so familiar, but I couldn't see it in my mind clearly.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Oh you're back." Katherine said as I walked into the room as she stood in the doorway of the tomb, "It's been a while and I've been bored."

"Well I had other things to do." I said.

"Like what?" she asked, but I ignored her.

I wasn't about to tell her that I had been raking through my family's history books trying to find anything I could on Klaus, the originals, or the moonstone, but I hadn't found anything.

"You know I have some very interesting information for you." Katherine said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"No, not until I get my blood; it's been two weeks." Katherine said.

I threw her a blood bag, "Start talking." I said.

She ripped open the bag and once she finished drinking she looked at me, "After you left last time Elena came out of the shadows."

I froze, "You're lying." I said thinking she's baiting me.

"I'm not," she said, "Then later that same day Stefan and Damon came back with her."

"What are did you tell them?" I growled.

"Did you really think that spell would work?" she asked.

I focused on her and she fell to the ground grabbing her head.

"NO!" she screamed, but I didn't let up.

"What did you tell them?" I asked again.

"I told them that your ties to them ran too deep for them to ever truly forget." She said and I let her go.

I used my powers and made the blood bag come to me, "You shouldn't have said anything." and closed the tomb door.

Katherine was screaming, but I ignored it. I was walking up the stairs when I saw something; it was a piece of clothing and I touched it;

_(Vision)_

_Damon, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jake, Leah, Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Jeremy, and Anna at a masquerade ball one town over. They were having a good time laughing and dancing. In the corner of the room a man is watching them and he pulls out a gun with Verevain darts._

_(End vision)_

"Damn it." I said and hurried up the stairs.

I knew those eyes because they were so judgmental and controlling.

The day of the masquerade arrived and I got ready to head out. I spiral curled my hair and did it half up half down. My makeup was simple besides the eyes and my lips. My dress was huge and I knew whose idea to go this thing was because only Caroline would think of something like this. It was blood red; I couldn't help myself. Damon always said that he loved me in red and this dress was one he would love; not that he was going to see me. It was strapless ball gown, with intricate beading, it bunched in several areas, and had to be laced up in the back. My shoes were high heel sandals with rhinestones. My mask was simply black with designs and lace. I wore a diamond droplet and droplet earrings. I assessed myself in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"You look gorgeous." Ms. Flowers the owner of the place I was staying said.

"Thank you Ms. Flowers." I replied.

"Let me help you with your mask." She said and tied it. "There now your limo just arrived and here are you tickets. Have a good time dear."

I walked to the limo and the driver helped me in.

The ride over to the next town was nerve wrecking; could I pull this off, would they recognize me again? The limo came to a stop and I braced myself for whatever may happen.

**Damon's Point of View**

The party was in full swing by the time we arrive. We were all dressed formally in our tuxes and dresses. Caroline chose a champagne colored tulle dress that had thousands of sparkles. Bonnie wore a deep plum satin dress with beading on the bodice. Anna decided on a light blue satin dress with gold beading on the bodice. Leah chose an emerald green dress that was satin with crystal beading. Elena wore a deep blue satin dress that had removable sleeve with beading on them and the bodice of the dress. When we entered everyone looked but then went back to the party.

As soon as I walked in I caught my mystery girl's scent and broke away from the group to follow it. I lost the trail after about five minutes, but when I looked to my left to see the most captivating woman in a strapless red dress. I had only seen the back of her, but I knew it was her. I got confirmation when she turned and I saw her deep blue eyes. I snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear;

"Hello Sirena." I said.

She tensed instantly and took a deep breath, "Hello Damon it's nice to see you again." Her back was still facing me.

"Well you haven't seen me yet." I said.

"I have to be going." She said and started to leave.

"No." I said and grabbed her wrist. "I need a dance partner."

"I don't dance." She said her voice shaking.

"You lie." I replied and pulled her to the dance floor. I turned pulling her to me and we began to slow dance, "It's not nice to lie." I said.

"You would know about lying wouldn't you." She accused refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Yes well, being around as long as I have you learn things." I replied and spun her. "What are you doing here tonight?"

"Just taking in the sights." She replied.

"Where have you been the last two weeks?" I asked.

"Around." She simply stated.

"Any place I know…..a tomb maybe." I said.

She immediately tried to pull away, but my hand tightly gripped her waist.

"Uh, uh, uh, no running off this time." I said and spun us, "I'm tired of playing around."

"You used to like it." She mumbled under her breath and then tensed realizing she let that slip.

"So you do know me." I stated.

"Damn it." She said and struggled in my grip "Let me go."

"Why did you do it?" I asked grasping her more tightly "Tell me."

"Damon you're hurting me." She said and I loosened my grip, but not enough for her to escape.

"Why did you do it?" I asked again.

"It was the only way to keep you safe." She said.

"Safe from what?" I asked.

"What's coming for Elena; they need me." She said.

"Excuse me?" a gentleman said and I turned taking my eyes off of her for two seconds to answer the man and she was gone.

I went to find the rest of my group and I told them what happened. Now we were all on high alert to find her.

**Bella's Point of View**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_, I kept saying to myself. How could I just slip up so easily; feeling his skin on mine, our dancing, his whispers, and the agony in his eyes begging for me to explain. I didn't know how much longer I could keep doing this; I knew I had to keep eye out for them, but somehow we just kept meeting. Grandmother always said fate has its ways; well right fate sucks because if I do it fate's way my friends….the people I love will die and I can't stop it.

I stepped outside to get some air hoping it would clear my head. I don't know how long I was out there but I heard a growl and turned to see a familiar wolf…the one that had attacked me months earlier.

I slowly stepped back, "Why is it when we meet I'm always wearing red? Is this some screwed up version of what was once an innocent fairytale?" I asked aloud getting tired of this wolf. "Whose your master?" I asked.

It kept stalking towards me, but didn't make it far because it was attacked by a russet colored wolf. They started fighting and the gray wolf bit Jake.

"Jake!" I yelled and used my powers throwing the wolf away from him.

The gray wolf ran away and Jake disappeared into the bushes only to come out in his tux;

"So you know my name do I get to know yours; I would know but apparently you erased our memories." He said crossing his arms.

"It was for the best now you need to forget about me." I said and started to head inside, but when I turned Bonnie was right behind me.

"That's the thing we can't; the spell….." she started.

"I know the spell didn't fully work." I said.

"Why are you doing this to us? Obviously we are all close so why would you do this to us?" she snapped.

"Because I care about you too much to watch what I've seen come to pass." I snapped back.

"You erased our memories because you cared…..that makes no sense." Jake said.

"You, Tyler, and Leah are werewolves, Bonnie and I are witches, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Anna are vampires, Elena looks like Katherine and has psycho vampires on her trail and Jeremy and Matt are in relationships with Caroline and Anna who at any moment could snap and kill them yet you think what I did doesn't make sense." I rambled.

"I still say we at least deserve to know your name." Jake said.

"No." I said and walked pass Bonnie and into the party.

I noticed the others had watched from the window and tried to make their way over to me, but I quickly grabbed a guy and we started to dance. I was in the middle of dancing with the same man in the second song when I saw him and his cold eyes. I looked to where his gaze had fallen and saw Stefan dancing with Elena. I disentangled myself from the guy I was dancing with and headed in their direction as he reached for his dart gun, but I was quicker and put myself directly in front of him.

"Hello Jonathan." I said smiling.

He froze and looked at me puzzled, "Who are you?"

"Oh we met some time ago, but it's been about four years." I said.

"Well I would love to catch up, but I'm in the middle of something." He said and tried to move around me.

"I can't let you do that Jonathan; Elena would be devastated if you hurt her friends." I said.

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes causing me to involuntarily shiver. I hated that look; he had scared me since we were children all because I knew what he was capable of. He had no problem hurting innocent people as long as he got what he wanted.

"Who are you?" he asked dangerously low.

"I'm the one suggesting you put that dart gun away and leave. Don't come back and don't come near any of them. Do we understand?" I asked

"You don't scare me." He hissed.

"But I should." I heard Damon's voice behind me as he came to stand beside me and placed his hand in the small of my back. "You don't have a ring anymore Jon you might want to be careful."

The entire group came over at that point and Jonathan recognized Anna;

"You're supposed to be dead." He said.

"Yeah well I came back." She answered and I knew she knew I had brought her back…damn whatever bonds I have with these guys.

"Watch yourself." Jonathan growled and then looked at me, "You have gotten my way and I will make you pay."

Damon stepped to Jonathan and I saw the dart gun. Jonathan was about to pull the trigger and Damon would be useless; so I decided to take the hit and stepped in between Damon and the dart at the last second. The pain was horrible because the needle hit my hip bone, but I bit back my scream that I had from the pain. I knew I was screwed because there were two reason I never used vervain; one I didn't need it and two I was deathly allergic to it. I felt my airway starting to constrict and the vervain sank into my system.

Damon looked murderous, but before he could do anything Jonathan had disappeared so he turned his attention to me.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked looking at me.

"She's allergic." Caroline said.

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

"I just do." Caroline said.

By now I could barely breathe and I was starting to slip into darkness. I looked at Damon and I was a spark flash in his eyes before my vision became hazy.

**Damon's Point of View**

The moment she stepped beside me and I heard the needle hit her bone I was ready to kill right then and there, but he got away. We all turned our attention to the girl and I could hear her heart start to beat faster and her breathing labored.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked.

"She's allergic to the vervain." Caroline said.

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

"I just do." Caroline said.

I looked down at the girl and she was fading fast, but before I could do anything her eyes drew me in with the fear in them and I started to have flashes. My memory was returning and I knew why I had seen that look of fear right after she nearly killed me.

"Bella," I said and picked her up, "You listen to me my little witch you are not going to get out of this that easily."

I had my memory back and so did everyone else. We took her to a secluded room and shut the door.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked looking through Bella's clutch, "She doesn't have an epinephrine pen."

"We have to suck it out." Caroline said, "It's the only way; we don't have time to get her to the hospital."

I let my fangs extend and bit into her neck. The vervain burned me and my body wanted me to stop, but I wouldn't. If I had to suffer this to save her I would.

"Damon let me." Anna said and I let go.

Stefan stepped in next and then Caroline. Jake had gone out to get the blood bags from the car and gave them to us immediately after we drank.

"Her blood's clean." Stefan said after he took another turn.

I bit my wrist and forced it into her mouth. Her eyes started to flutter open and when she realized what was going on she pushed away.

"Don't even think about running Isabella Marie Swan." Matt said blocking the door.

"Yeah Lucy you got some explaining to do." Tyler said.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, you had no right Bells." Jake said.

"Bella, why would you do that to us?" Elena asked.

She looked at us and then began saying, "Erase me from their hearts and minds….." she started, but I put my hand firmly over her mouth.

"Not this time Sirena," I said and picked her up, "Here's how this is going to go. We are going to leave quietly and you are going to explain yourself."

Bella could barely stand so I held her to me. I removed my hand from her mouth, but she started again.

"I was never here release…." She said, but I covered her mouth again.

"You guys get the cars and let us talk." I said and everyone filed out of the room. "Bella you listen to me I have been going through hell since you cast that damn spell. I feel like a part of me has been missing until now that I have you back and I'll be damned before I let you do that again."

She simply nodded and when I removed my hand she remained silent. I held her to me as we walked to the limo where no doubt the ass chewing would begin.

**A/N: Okay I hope you guys liked this one and yes everyone has their memories back and yes Bella is about to get in major trouble. Review! Outfits are on my profile page.**


	18. Shattered

_**Shattered**_

**Bella's Point of View**

"How could you Bella?" Bonnie seethed at me. "We are supposed to be your friends and you went and erased our memories.

"I thought it was for the best." I said.

"And who the hell made you queen?" Caroline snapped.

"You don't understand." I snapped back. "This is so much more than you know."

"Then explain it to us." Stefan said.

"No." I said and looked out the window.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Matt said trying to be intimidating.

"Matthew Gregory Donavan." I replied.

"Either tell us or we lock you down." Jeremy said.

I smirked, "You can't catch the wind." I said and focused and disappeared from the limo.

I appeared back in my room at Ms. Flowers and quickly changed out of my dress. I looked at my phone and saw that my dad had left several messages. I knew I had a limited amount of time before the Cullen's and pack came back so I had to work fast. I went to the hidden floorboard and opened it pulling out a huge book. I had found it about a week ago through my contacts…it was Katherine's history. I grabbed my keys and headed to the tomb; sometimes you have to deal with fast before confronting the future.

**Damon's Point of View**

"Damn it." I said.

"I hate that she has that power." Tyler said.

"Wish I knew how to track her." Bonnie mumbled.

"What now?" Caroline asked.

"There's nothing we can do until she surfaces and with all of our memories back she has to come to school tomorrow." Jeremy said.

"Screw that." I said as we pulled up to the boarding house.

I headed up the stairs and there was Rose; quickly I blurred and had her by the throat.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To help." She said.

"Damon let her go." Stefan said and I did.

"I might have a way of contacting Klaus if you're interested." She said.

We walked into the house and I grabbed a drink, "How can you contact Klaus?" I asked, "I thought you were on his shit list."

"I am, but I have a friend who has many contacts. Look you don't understand, Klaus is the oldest of the old. No one knows who his maker was, but we're pretty sure Klaus killed him. He will stop at nothing until he gets Elena." Rose said.

"So you're saying the oldest vampire in history wants me." Elena said.

"And your friend Bella." Rose said and we all glared at her.

Elena sat there for a moment and then stood up, "I'm going home; I can't do this right now."

"I'll drive you." Stefan said.

"No," Elena said, "I just want to be left alone."

Elena left and so did everyone except for Stefan, Rose, and I;

"So what can we do?" I asked.

"Nothing; if they want Bella and Elena you have to give them to him." Rose said.

"We aren't giving them over." I growled.

"They you'll die with them." She said.

"Can't think of a better way to go." Stefan said.

"What about your friend; how about you take me to meet them?" I suggested.

"Find, but it's not going to help." She said and went to make a call.

"What do you think?" Stefan asked me.

"I think that I'm going to kill whoever gets close to Bella." I replied.

"Damon nothing is going to happen to Elena or Bella." He said.

"You're right," I said and slammed my glass down, "I've waited too long and fought too hard for this to be ruined." Stefan laughed, "What's funny?"

"You have changed so much and I'm starting to see some of my old brother." He said.

"Don't get too used to it." I said and patted him on the head and then leaned down, "Also remember I can still kick your ass." And left the room.

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked into the tomb and sat down the bag I was carrying then used to open the door.

"Come out come out wherever you are." I said and slowly Katherine came into view, "How's my favorite psycho?" I asked.

"Thristy." She replied.

"Well play nice and answer all my questions and you get," I said and pulled out several bottles of blood, "A prize."

"Starting without me?" I heard someone say and turned to see Elena.

"Elena what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey everyone needs a partner and right now everyone is willing to listen to me and not you; so either you let me in on the inquisition or I speed dial Damon." She threatened.

"Teenage drama how I don't miss those years." Katherine said.

"Shut it Kathy you are forever 17 therefore initially you will always be viewed an ignorant teenager." I said and turned back to Elena, "Fine, but we play by my rules. What I say goes; got it?"

"Got it." Elena said and followed me back to the entrance. "Hello Katherine." She said.

"Elena." Katherine said.

"Alright let's get started; I brought you something." I said and pulled out the book, "It's your family history. So where do you want to begin?"

"I don't care." She said.

"Remember answer and get a prize." Elena said.

Katherine slumped down to the ground and we sat down, "What do you want to know?"

"How about the very beginning." Elena suggested and threw her a bottle of blood.

"When I was human my indiscretions did not go unnoticed and I ended up pregnant out of wedlock. My father couldn't shame so her hid me away until I had the baby. I begged my mother and father to let me hold her, but he refused and took her away from me. It was kept secret that I ever gave birth and I was sent to London shortly after that." She said.

"When did you meet Klaus?" I asked.

"Shortly after I arrived; admittedly I became enamoured with him until I found out what he was and what wanted and then I ran like hell." She replied and reached out her hand towards me, "Wanna see?" she asked.

"Bella don't." Elena said.

"It's the only way to know if she's telling the truth." I said and touched Katherine's hand.

_Vision_

_I was standing in the middle of the woods with Katherine running towards me. She ran through me and then tripped falling. Suddenly three men blurred and sniffed the air;_

"_Katerina." I heard a familiar voice say and as I walked closer I saw Elijah, "I know you're here, I can smell your blood."_

_I looked and watched as Katherine began to panic._

"_Find her." Elijah said and they blurred out of sight._

_Katherine stood up and suddenly Trevor was in front of her covering her mouth._

"_I can't distract them for long run to the cottage at the edge of the clearing." He said._

"_I can't run anymore." She said._

"_You have to." He said and then shouted, "She went east." He said and disappeared._

_End Vision_

I pulled back gasping for air;

"Is she telling the truth?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, so far." I said. "So that's how you met Rose." I said.

"Yes, she was at the cottage and the moment I showed her the moonstone she threw me into a room and locked it saying that Trevor was an idiot and hopefully by giving me and the stone would buy his forgiveness." She said.

"What happened next?" Elena asked.

"I found a knife and cut myself; Rose came in and fed me her blood. I begged her to kill me." Katherine said, but I could see the deceit in her eyes.

"No you put on an act." I said.

"You are a clever little witch." She said, "Yes I tricked Rose into feeding me her blood and then I hung myself and shortly after I died Trevor and Rose found me. When I woke Trevor chastised me, but Rose saw through my act and came at me with a stake. I grabbed the human who owned the house and Rose ended up stabbing her instead and then I fed and ran."

"You caused them to have to run." Elena said.

"Better them than me." Katherine said and started to head for the shadows.

"Don't even think about it." I said and used my powers causing her to wither in pain, "We aren't done yet."

I released her and she bared her fangs at me, "What else do you want to know?"

"What about the moonstone explain it." Elena said.

"Fine, the moonstone can break the sunlight curse allowing us walk in the light without anything to protect us and it would seal the moon curse that way the werewolves would always be tortured. Only one of us can be free." She said.

"So if I use the moonstone to free Tyler…" I said.

"You seal the sun curse for vampires." Katherine finished. "But it's not just Elena's blood they need."

I froze and looked at her, "Who else?"

"You Swan witches had such a way with spells back in the day. Always trying to close every loophole or make it nearly impossible to break a curse." Katherine said ignoring me. "Petrova blood was what sealed the curse; which is why they need you Elena and Bella since your family cast it. I'm surprised Bella that you are friends with wolves and vampires seeing as your ancestors were the ones that implemented the sun and moon curse. So many sacrifices for one little spell."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"She came back to hand us over. You're the last Petrova, I'm the last Swan witch, but there has to something else you said so many sacrifices; who else?" I asked.

"A werewolf of course." Katherine said.

"Tyler." Elena whispered.

"Another witch." Katherine said.

"Bonnie." I said.

"And last but not lease a vampire." Katherine said.

"Caroline." Elena and I said together.

"I suppose it could be any vampire but I like the poetry of Caroline." She said.

"You sick bitch." Elena said and headed for her, but I grabbed her.

"Elena she's trying to play you into her hand." I said and pulled her back.

"I've been running for five hundred years I'm tired; better you die than I." she said and that sent chills down my spine.

Elena and I stepped out of the tomb to get some air and calm down and saw it was light. I looked at my watch and it was already noon.

"Guess we aren't going to make it to class." I said.

"It's alright, I had Caroline cover for us." She said, "Bella….."

I stopped her, "Don't we'll figure a way out."

"ELENA!" I heard Stefan yell and I groaned.

Immediately he was at our sides and then looked at me, "What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Finding some information out." Elena said.

"Everything Katherine says is a lie don't you two know that." He groaned.

"Oh Bella, Elena, Stefan I haven't told you the best part of the story yet." I heard Katherine yell and I ran down the steps.

"What?" I asked, "I'm tired of the games."

"It doesn't matter what you two do; Klaus will get revenge on you." She said and held her hand out to me; before Stefan could stop me I took it.

_Vision _

_Katherine was riding a horse and stopped seeing an overturned carriage and then saw it was her brother…..dead. She ran the rest of the way home and found her entire family dead. She started screaming and cradling her dead mother._

_End vision_

I stumbled back and Stefan caught me as I sobbed feeling her pain.

She smirked, "He will kill everyone you love and care about to get back at you if you don't do what he wants." Then she pulled out the moonstone, "Of course this could help you."

"See this is her game; she wants to trade the moonstone for her freedom." Stefan said and then looked at Katherine, "You sick manipulative psychotic bitch."

"Freedom?" she laughed, "Why would I want that? When Klaus comes to kill us all which he will I will be in here where no vampire will enter because they can't get out; I'll be the safest psychotic bitch." And she disappeared.

"Come on," I said pulling Elena, "Get the others and meet me at the boarding house."

I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to Damon; I needed him so much right now. I parked the car jumped out and ran into the house, but the sight that met my eyes in the living room made me freeze.

**Damon's Point of View**

I hadn't been able to find Bella so I went with Rose to meet her friend Slater who could possible put me in touch with Klaus. We met at a little café that had specially tinted windows so Rose and Slater could meet in daylight. We had been going back and forth for a while; I had learned that the moonstone could lift the curse of the sun for all vampires, and there were several sacrifices. Slater was about to come around to my side after I offered him a way to walk in the sun when the glass of the windows broke and everyone started to scramble. Slater disappeared and I grabbed Rose and took her to the underground parking garage.

"It wasn't Slater he wouldn't betray me." She cried.

"Then who?" I asked.

"It's Klaus don't you see; he'll kill us all." She replied.

She looked so helpless that I made her lay down and I drove us back to the boarding house. She cleaned up and started drinking; this whole mess was taking a toll on me. First Bella not showing up and now learning about the moonstone and that there was no way to stop the originals.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard Rose ask as she came up behind me, "I'm sorry that happened today."

"It's not your fault." I said.

"I'm also sorry we can't save Bella; I know you care for her." She said.

"Don't I'll find a way." I said and opened my third bottle of scotch.

Everything was just too much to deal with; I was pissed at Bella for making me forget her and then running off and now I had no idea where she was. I was thoroughly drunk at this point and didn't really care that I was.

"You know if we are going to survive we shouldn't let our emotions overrule us." She said.

"Caring too much will get you killed." I said knowing what she meant.

"So maybe it's time to turn them off." she said.

I was a smartass and said, "I will if you will." And then I looked at her.

The scotch and stress did something to me and by the time I had come to my senses Rose and I had had sex. When we finished I sat up and started pounding my head;

"Damn it." I growled. "How could I do that to her?"

"I'm sorry Damon I don't know what took over me." Rose said as she put her bra back on and then I saw her tense out of the corner of my eye.

I looked in the direction she was and saw Bella standing there; a mix of confusion hurt, and shock in her eyes.

"Bella…." I said cautiously.

She didn't give me a chance to say anything else because she grabbed my hand and I knew I was dead. As quickly as she grabbed it she dropped it and stumbled back holding her chest as she breathed heavily.

"Bella…" I said again trying to touch her, but she retreated.

"How could you?" she asked and her voice told me she was broken.

"Bella I didn't mean…." I said.

She cut me off again, but this time her voice was full of anger and malice, "You didn't mean to is that what you're telling me?" she growled, "So what Damon she just happened to fall on your dick! How could you?"

Stefan and Elena came in at that point;

"What's going on….WHAT THE HELL?" Stefan yelled when he saw me in nothing but my boxers.

"Ask him." Bella said and she ran out the house.

Elena went after her and immediately Stefan had me by the throat, "What is with you Damon, first Katherine, then Elena, now Bella. She was the one good thing and you do this to her."

"Hey we got the call and why is Bella crying?" Jeremy said and then he saw the situation, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

By that time everyone else came in and their looks were the same. Stefan threw me into the wall, Anna grabbed Rose and did the same to her and that's when things got worse than I could imagine;

Elena came running in, "Charlie's dead."

**A/N: Okay yeah lots of info but no fret what happened with Charlie will be revealed and the next chapter will be up before Dec. 2 (which is when the new episode comes on) so no worries. I will not stop writing. Review!**


	19. The Beginning of The End

_**The Beginning of The End**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I stood in the entry way of my dad's home praying the picture I was sent on my phone wasn't real. Elena had seen it and she ran into the house, but I refused to believe it. Slowly I walked in the dark towards the kitchen and that's when I smelt a mixture of rust and salt. My stomach churned but I kept moving forward and then slipped landing on my back which knocked the air out of me. I gasped trying to get air back into my lungs and I when I felt around I felt a warm liquid all around me. When I finally got my breath I created a glowing orb and there I saw the liquid was red and a sob escaped me. When I looked towards the kitchen there just like in the picture laid my dad. I crawled over to him and held him in my arms.

"NO." I said and cried. "It's gonna be okay Dad I promise." I said as I rocked back and forth, "I'm gonna fix it."

I started to focus my energy, but I felt a something trying to pull me. I could sense it was Bonnie;

"NO." I growled and started fight it while I tried to focus.

Bonnie wouldn't stop and she kept tugging and getting stronger.

"BONNIE LET ME GO!" I screamed knowing she could hear me.

The wind picked up around me and I was being forced away from my father. I clawed trying to fight and hold on, but I was finally ripped away from Dad and when I opened my eyes I was in the living room of the boarding house.

"BELLA." Elena yelled and came over to me.

I stood up and looked at Bonnie, "Why did you drag me back here?" I screamed.

"Because I saw you being taken by vampires." She said as Jake held her up since she was weak from using so much.

"SO!" I yelled, "I was gonna fix it; I was gonna bring him back."

"You couldn't Bella we both know that." She said.

"Then you should have let them take me." I snapped.

"Bella they would have hurt you." Elena said trying to soothe me.

"I don't care." I said.

"Bella.." I heard Damon's voice say.

"Don't you dare." I said looked at him with a murderous glare.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Elena said and motioned for Caroline to help her.

"No let me go." I said and struggled in her hold.

"Bella please." She begged.

"No," I said and I couldn't hold it in anymore and I broke down sobbing.

Elena and Caroline supported me as we walked up the stairs. We got to the bathroom and I collapsed on the floor. Elena and Caroline held me as I cried then the bathroom door opened and I was joined by Bonnie and Anna.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Bonnie said as she hugged me. "You know it couldn't be fixed."

"I…..know…." I said between sobs.

"It's gonna be okay; we'll get through this." Anna said.

They sat there hugging my blood covered self as I cried for everything I had just lost.

**Damon's Point of View**

The girls (minus Rose and Leah) were upstairs with Bella and I could hear her sobbing.

"Don't even think about it." Jake said looking at me.

"Stay out of my way mutt." I growled.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" Jeremy said heading up the stairs.

"Rose I think you need to leave." Stefan said.

"Yeah get out of here before I rip you to shreds." Jake growled.

The doors to the house were thrown open to reveal the Cullen's;

"Alright where is she?" Alice asked. "She is in huge trouble." She looked at us for a moment, "What's going on?"

Edward looked at us for a moment and then froze, "Charlie's dead and Bella is upstairs with the girls crying; she's covered in his blood."

Alice immediately rushed upstairs followed by Esme and surprisingly Rosalie. Edward turned back to us and then looked at Rose. I watched as his face turned from concern to pure rage and I knew it was directed at me. He slowly turned towards me and in a moment had me by the throat; I didn't fight it.

"Edward," Emmett said as he, Jasper, and Carlisle pulled him off.

"HE CHEATED ON BELLA!" Edward snarled.

Emmett and Jasper immediately let him go, but Carlisle kept a hold, "Son don't do this you know this will only hurt Bella."

"Nah let him go; if he doesn't do it I will." Jake said.

Edward calmed down and turned towards the stairs; I watched at the girls and Jeremy came down.

"She's taking a shower." Bonnie said and went to stand by Jake.

"Is she…" I started.

"Is she ok?" Elena snapped at me, "No Damon she's pretty far from fucking okay; her dad is dead, she was covered in his blood and to top it all off the guy she was in love with slept with some vampire that held her captive."

"Elena," Stefan started.

"No," she said interrupting him, "He needs to know that he has just fucked up royally and there is no fixing this. She's broken Stefan; even more so than with Chris. This is different, there's no anger, just utter and complete pain."

"She's right; I can feel it." Jasper said.

"They are gonna pay." Tyler said as Leah rubbed his back.

"Can you tell us what we missed?" Carlisle asked.

We filled them in on Bella's reasons for doing the spell, what had happened since they had left. Elena proceeded to tell us what she and Bella had learned from Katherine.

Caroline stood up and broke her glass, "That Bitch!" she yelled.

"It's not gonna happen." Jake said trying to soothe Bonnie who was looking more drained by hearing she was going to be sacrificed.

"That's right," I heard Bella's voice say and watched as she came down the stairs, "It's not gonna happen."

"How do you suppose we stop them?" Rose asked.

Everyone gave her murderous glares, but Bella spoke calmly, "Because I won't allow it. They need me to do the spell."

"You heard what Katherine said; Klaus will kill everyone you love." Rose countered.

"No he won't because I'm going to deliver a message to him." Bella said and disappeared.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Caroline said stomping her foot.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had been in the shower when I got hit with a vision and I had decided it was time to send a message. Klaus had just ripped my father away from me and I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else. Elijah, Klaus' little errand boy, was at a vampire's house and if anyone could get a message to him it was Elijah. I appeared next to the vampire named Slater just as he was dialing Rose;

"I'm not interrupting anything am i?" I asked innocently.

There was a man standing next to Elijah and I knew he was a witch, but what shocked me was I didn't even touch him and I knew he and his son had met Bonnie and he was going to use her.

"You," I said pointing to Dr. Jonas, "I will deal with you in a minute." And I flung him against the wall rendering him unconscious.

"Slater," I said looking at him, "Why don't you go to Rose." Slater immediately ran which left Elijah and I.

"So we meet again; I'm impressed at your powers." Elijah said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I replied and sat down.

Elijah did the same, "So have you come to give yourself over to us?" he asked.

"No," I said crossing my legs, "I want you to give Klaus a message for me."

Elijah laughed, "And what would that be?"

I focused and flames surrounded Elijah and he tried to escape but I held him in place, "Calm down Elijah if I wanted you engulfed in flames you would be now listen very closely because I am only going to say this once; tell Klaus he just made a mistake by killing my father."

"It was to get your attention." Elijah said staring at the flames.

I let the flames leap out and touch him, "Well now he has it and I want you to tell him if one more person I care about is touched or harmed in anyway shape or form I will make sure that he will never walk in the sun." I focused on Elijah's ring and called for it. "Lovely ring; I think I'll keep it."

I stood to leave, but Elijah called, "You will start a war."

I turned and let the flames grow, "He started to war when he killed my father and now he has unleashed the last thing he ever wanted."

"What's that?" Elijah asked.

"He unleashed the power of a vengeful witch; now leave before the sun rises." I said and he left.

By now Luka's father had stirred and I walked over to him, "You and your son stay away from Bonnie do we understand each other. Klaus has nothing on me and what I can do to you."

He ran from the house and I focused using to be back in my room and Ms. Flowers;

"Bella?" she called.

"Yes Ms. Flowers." I answered.

"Oh dear I hadn't seen you since you left the other night for the party are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," I said and she left.

I sat on my bed and took a deep breath. Klaus had killed my father and started this war and he wasn't going to win. I knew what I needed to begin his undoing and I grabbed my car keys and headed to the tomb. When I got there I saw Jeremy's car and I hoped to God he was trying to play hero. I ran to the entrance of the tomb and I could hear Katherine taunting him. I started running in the tomb searching for him. By the time I found him Katherine had him by his neck; I focused my energy and she fell to the ground in pain.

"Jeremy get out of here now." I said.

"Bella…" He started, but I cut him off.

"NO get out." I said and sent him out.

I released Katherine and she looked at me, "That wasn't nice." She said standing up.

"It wasn't meant to be." I said as I held out my hand and called for the moonstone.

It immediately appeared in my hand and I turned my back;

"That's mine," Katherine said grabbing my arm.

"No it's not you stupid bitch." I said and flung her against the wall. "This moonstone is mine; it has my family's blood in it and belongs to me. When I'm done with Klaus I'm coming to finish you Katherine."

She was wise enough to stay on the ground and not follow me. Jeremy was waiting for me at the entrance;

"Bella I was…."he started.

"Just trying to help; I know but it was a stupid move." I said as I cradled the moonstone.

"Bonnie says she might be able to unspell the moonstone." He said as we walked out of the tomb.

"No she can't." I said. "I'll talk to you later Jeremy." And I got into my car.

I arrived back at my room and sat down on my bed. I knew what I had to do; I had to look into the moonstone to see how to end all of this. My grandmother's words had haunted me every night these last few weeks;

"_To finish what was started we must always go back to the beginning."_

I started to breathe deeply as I grabbed the knife; I slid it across my hand ignoring the pain and smell as I let my blood drip over the moonstone. I felt myself leave my body and that's when I opened my eyes….

**Damon's Point of View**

"You just went into the tomb not thinking!" Elena yelled and smacked Jeremy.

"You're lucky Bella was there." Stefan said.

"She's using too much." Bonnie stated.

"Her body is so weak, but her emotions are determined and set." Jasper stated, "She isn't going to stop."

"Then we have to make her." Edward said slamming his fist and breaking the table.

"Trying to make Bella do something is like trying to change ice into fire; unless you're a witch then it's impossible." Tyler said.

"I'm a witch and even I can't do that." Bonnie mumbled.

"So what do we do?" Jake asked.

"We protect everyone." Carlisle said.

"I don't want protection." Elena said suddenly and our heads snapped in her direction, "Let them take me."

"Elena," Stefan said, "Nothing is going to harm you."

"I don't want to be protected anymore; maybe if they get me it will make them back off for a while." She said.

"No they won't." I said. "Klaus will not stop; did Bella tell you anything?" I asked Jeremy.

"No, she just cradled that moonstone and left." He replied.

"Where could she be?" Caroline asked.

Matt stood up, "Ms. Flowers, the old lady that lives outside of town; she owns a bed and breakfast that's where she has to be."

We all grabbed our coats and headed out the door.

**A/N: Okay now there you go; I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I have been very sick. I do have some good news though; **

**First, the next chapter will go deep into the history of the moonstone and how the whole curse started. **

**Second, I am extremely happy to announce the trailer for Saving Me is officially up on Youtube and the link is on my profile. I would like to personally thank the person who did this for me akksgurl and she did an amazing job so if you guys would check it out and pm me your comments or just comment in the review that would be awesome I would love to know your take on the trailer.**

**Third, from here on out the story is going to be intense and deal with raw emotions of hate, pain, and love lost; things I myself am dealing with right now. I won't lie there will be intense times, but as writers you know that what you feel is reflected in your writing and the only way to continue the story is for me to do this. I hope you all will stick with me because up until now things have been simple and easy in the story, but not anymore.**

**Please Review believe me it will make my days brighter than they have been.**


	20. Break In The Dam

_**Break in the Dam**_

**Bella's Point of View (out of body experience)**

_I was standing in a field near an altar that faced the ocean. On the ground around the altar were four symbols each representing the elements. I could smell the sea air and feel the breeze in my hair;_

"_Beautiful isn't it?" I heard someone ask behind me._

_I turned to see a beautiful woman with mahogany hair and piercing green eyes; her skin was milky white and she had a small smile. She wore a dark blue renaissance type dress._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm the first in our line of witches, but you can call me Brighid (pronounced like Bridget)" she replied._

"_That means exhalted one." I said._

"_Very good what else do you know of the name?" she asked circling me._

"_My grandmother told me that Brighid was the daughter of the God Dagda; she was considered the goddess of fire, poetry and wisdom." I replied._

"_I'm far from a goddess, but I was named after her." She replied laughing, "You have come here for answers." She said and gestured me to follow her._

"_Yes." I said and quickly ran to catch up to her._

"_You are the last of our line aren't you?" she asked in her think Irish accent._

"_Yes." I replied. "Where am I?"_

"_You asked to be brought to the beginning and this is where it all started." Brighid said as we walked towards a house. "You want to know about the curse and why this all began."_

"_Yes, I have to save my friends." I replied._

"_Who are your friends?" she asked._

"_Elena Gilbert who is a descendent of the Petrova clan." I said, "Tyler Lockwood, a werewolf, Caroline Forbes a vampire, and Bonnie Bennett a witch."_

"_Elena must be the Petrova doppleganger." She replied._

"_Yes, but I can promise that in my time things have changed and she is a good person." I said._

"_No Petrova is a good person." She spat. "Why should I help you save her or the other abomination werewolf or vampire? I will of course help a sister witch."_

_I got angry and yanked her arm so she had to face me, "These are my friends and I have trusted my life with them; they have never harmed nor betrayed me. If you won't help me tell me now and I won't waste anymore of your time, but know this I will find a way to stop this with or without your help."_

_She looked at me for a moment studying, reading me it seemed like, "You truly are a MacKenna."_

_MacKenna was my family's surname before they came to America._

"_I am and I'm not backing down." I replied._

"_Tell me Isabella these friends would they die for you, kill for you, do anything for you?" she asked._

"_They already have killed to protect me and I won't allow them the opportunity to die to protect me even though I know they would and so would I." I said._

"_Come Isabella." She said and took my hand._

_She led me down a hill and onto the beach, "This is where it started; I was 19 and supposed to be married. My brother came rushing in telling us something was going down at the beach. My mother wished for me to stay and hide, but I refused. I had been the first witch in our family and I was the one who protected our village. I went down to the beach and they were there; vampires and werewolves. They came to claim our village for their own, but fought for who would control it. That is how the feud started, but their feud is not why you are here. They wanted us to bow down to them, but we refused. I had no idea at the time what they were, but in a flash they had my love in their clutches and drained him dry. I became so angry I used my powers and revealed myself. The leader of the vampires called for them to withdraw and they did. I assumed it was the end, but I was so wrong. A few weeks later they came back and sacked the village; Klaus the leader wanted me for his bride. He saw power and wanted it and when I refused he killed everyone in the village leaving only my baby sister and a young girl…a Petrova who was visiting from another village. He told me he would come back for me at nightfall and if I did not agree he would kill them. I decided not to allow that to happen." _

"_What did you do?" I asked._

"_I made a sacrifice; my fiancée had given me the moonstone as a promise and I decided to use it. I infused it with my blood and the blood of the Petrova girl and before you ask yes I killed her. When Klaus came back that night I tricked him and a werewolf. I obtained their blood and cursed the vampires into the night and the wolves into relinquishing control over their phasing so that they were at the mercy of the moon." She said._

"_Klaus killed you didn't he." I said._

"_Yes, but not before I had sent my sister away and now I see my line has lived on." She said and stroked my cheek._

"_How can I make it so Klaus can't use the moonstone, but release my friend Tyler?" I asked._

"_A sacrifice." She said and then I heard thunder and saw lightning._

"_What sacrifice?" I asked._

"_You know what sacrifice already." She yelled as the thunder grew, "It's time for you to go; you have all the answers you need…..for now."_

Lightning struck me and when I opened my eyes I was back in my room, but I wasn't alone.

"Bella?" I heard Tyler ask me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella what happened to your hand?" Matt asked ignoring the question.

"Never mind." I said and tried to stand but the moment I was vertical a wave of dizziness hit me and I sank into unconsciousness.

**Damon's Point of View**

"Damn old lady refusing to let us in." I said through clenched teeth.

"You gotta admit Bella had her bases covered." Stefan said.

"She always does lately; I can't even make her slip up once." Caroline pouted.

I looked up and saw Matt carrying Bella's limp body with Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, and Jake following with her things;

"What happened?" I asked rushing over to her.

"Don't know she was like asleep or something when we got in there, her hand was bleeding over the moonstone, then she woke up, stood up, and passed out." Elena said.

"She's used too much; I can feel her exhaustion." Jasper said.

"This is getting ridiculous; she's trying to take this on by herself and she can't do it." Bonnie said throwing Bella's bags into the trunk of my car while Matt placed her in the backseat.

"So what now?" Jake asked.

"Now we take her back to the boarding house and wait until she wakes up." Stefan said.

Stefan and Elena rode with me back to the boarding house due to the face Bella was in my car. Elena sat in the front and kept warning me about this and that; saying if I did anything I was going to have a stake in my heart. I ignored her as usual and just kept glancing in the mirror back at Bella. She was deathly pale and her cheeks were sunken in. I knew I had screwed up with what happened and I was wondering how I was going to fix it. Bella was everything I could ever want; a friend, a teacher, a lover (even though we hadn't officially experienced that part of our relationship and now probably never would.) She may never take me back and I could accept that, but I would not stand by and watch as she did this to herself. Slowly she was killing herself and it had to stop the question was how to stop her.

We arrived back at the boarding house and I quickly scooped Bella up and ran her up to my room. The others had decided to look through Bella's spell books to look for answers and had agreed that when she woke up I should be there, (probably because she was going to angry and I deserved a good ass kicking.) I left to go get a blood bag and when I returned Bella was sitting up in bed;

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"About three hours." I replied. "Bella I don't know what happened with Rose."

"Doesn't matter." Bella said.

I froze, "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"I mean you are who you are Damon and I was naïve to think that you could be faithful. I've known you for a long time that I should have known better but I didn't. Consider it water under the bridge." She said.

I blurred next to her and forced her to look at me, "NO," I said, "I can change what happened with Rose was a mistake…a grossly huge mistake…..one that I will spend the rest of my eternity making up to you."

"We won't have that kind of time and right now our problems or whatever are not important." Bella said and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked grabbing her arm.

"Downstairs to look in my books; you did bring them didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but let the others look through them you need rest and we need to talk." I said.

"There's nothing to talk about." She stated again.

"And I think there is." I said. "Now what is going on?"

"Nothing." She said.

"You know something Sirena." I said.

"What I know is my business now I need to go downstairs and look through the books." She said and headed down the stairs.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed when she came down.

"Hello Alice," Bella said politely and walked to her books, "Having trouble understanding them?" she asked.

"Yeah, what language is this?" Caroline asked.

"Gaelic." Bella answered, "I don't need you to look through them I found the answers I wanted."

Bonnie looked at her for a moment and then her eyes got very big, "You didn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bella said grabbing her books.

Bonnie grabbed her arm and forced her to look at her, "Bella tell me you didn't; you know in doing that you risk everything."

"I did what needed to be done, just as you did with the Gilbert device except I didn't put my friends in danger." Bella replied glaring at Bonnie.

"You idiot." Bonnie seethed.

"I have been doing this a lot longer than you Bonnie, I know the limits." Bella replied.

"What is going on?" Elena asked coming between the two of them.

"Bella's opened herself up." Bonnie said.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked pulling Bonnie away.

"Nothing." Bella said never breaking eye contact with Bonnie.

"You fool!" Bonnie said and broke away from Jake and started shaking Bella, "You damn fool, you are going to kill yourself! Do you realize that?"

"I'm fully aware of the risks and I'm willing to take them." Bella said.

"Well I'm not willing to stand by and watch you die!" Bonnie screamed.

"There's nothing you can do and I'm not going to die." Bella said.

"You've opened yourself up to the moonstone; you are going to feel every life that has been affected by it." Bonnie yelled.

"Someone explain this to us." Tyler said.

"Bella bled over the moonstone to open up a gate to the past, but it won't close until she sees everything and feels everything anyone who has ever been in contact with the moonstone has felt. Think of it as her visions only these could kill her because there is no off switch, there is no stopping it, and there is no telling when it will hit. She could go into a state like she did earlier and may never come out." Bonnie yelled and we all looked at Bella.

Bella merely shrugged, "You have such little faith in me." She said and headed for the stairs, but I stopped her.

"Isabella," I said and grabbed her arm, "Is it true?"

"Yes." She said.

"Why would you do that?" Elena yelled.

"Because it's the only way to get answers." She replied.

"No we could have figured another way." Bonnie said.

"Fine then I decided to do it because I have nothing left to fear; besides think of it this way if I die there's no reason for Klaus to come after you." Bella said.

I grabbed her tightly by the shoulders and shook her, "Don't even think about dying do you understand me." I said very low and seriously.

"Damon don't pretend to give a damn what happens to me; you made it quite clear where I stood with you when you slept with Rose. Now let me go." She said.

"I'm not letting you go Bella, I'm not letting you out of my sight; the only way that will happen is if you kill me. So either do it or get used to me being where you are." I replied.

"I don't want you near me." Bella replied.

"Well tough," I said and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder.

"Damon put me down." She screamed.

"No," I said and started up the stairs. When we got to my room I threw her on the bed and shut and locked the door, "Now you listen here you little witch, I've had it with this running off on your own. It's not happening anymore."

She got up, walked over to me and glared, "What are you going to do?" she asked.

I leaned down until my nose was touching hers, "If I have to Bella I will drain you." I said.

Her eyes got a little big and then she quickly masked her fear, "You lie."

I wrapped my arms around her torso and pulled her to me, "You're right I wouldn't do that, but I will make sure you don't go anywhere." I said and then I kissed her.

At first she fought me, but never once did she use her powers; finally her arms wound themselves around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I picked her up and took her over to the bed. I knew I wasn't fully forgiven, but damn it this was a good start.

**A/N: Alright now you guys are kind of in the loop as to what started the curse. You will find out more about Brighid and the curse later on. Now for the record Bella hasn't forgiven Damon even though he thinks they are on the road there, but I can tell you that Bella isn't exactly feeling her own feelings right now. So things are going to get intense and kind of confusing. Review and let me know what you think**


	21. Revelations

_**Revelation**_

**Bella's Point of View**

This wasn't me; I wouldn't be doing this with Damon right now. I wasn't ready to forgive him and I knew the feelings I had weren't my own, but I couldn't stop it. I knew that this was just the beginning of what Bonnie had talked about; I was experiencing the beginning of the moonstone and I knew it had to be what Brighid had felt when her love gave it to her. Suddenly door was broken down and Edward had ripped Damon away from me;

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon asked as he grabbed Edward by the throat.

"What she feeling aren't her true feelings you idiot." Edward said and slammed Damon against the wall.

"How do you know?" Damon retorted and reversed so Edward was slammed against the wall.

"Because I can feel it." Jasper said from the doorway, "They aren't her true feelings. Her true feelings she is still hurt and in pain at what you did."

Damon looked at me and I spoke, "It's true what I'm feeling is what Brighid felt when her love gave her the moonstone."

Damon relaxed his grip on Edward and came over to me; "Bella," he said softly and reached out to touch me.

I immediately shrank back not wanting him to touch me at all. Damon looked at me so hurt, but quickly masked it with a face of indifference. He left the room leaving only Jasper, Edward, and I.

Jasper came over to me, "Bella it took me a while to discern your feelings and what you were acting out."

"I know Jasper and it's only going to get worse. I'm thinking you all need to leave because this is going to get ugly." I said.

Edward knelt down in front of where I was sitting; "Jasper can you give us a minute?" Jasper left and Edward forced me to look at him, "I'm not leaving again Isabella."

"Edward," I started.

"No listen," he said placing his ice cold fingers to my lips instantly silencing me, "What were you thinking putting yourself in that kind of danger?"

I stood up and started pacing, "Edward we needed answers and I figured I had nothing left to lose." I said, "My dad's gone, my friends are safe for now, and Damon is a cheating bastard. I have nothing that can hurt me."

"Bella you can't think like that; Damon might have screwed up, but he loves you. I would know wouldn't i?" Edward asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"No jokes now Edward, look I think you all need to leave. What will happen is going to affect Jasper and you don't want to see your brother in that kind of pain do you?" I asked. "I will convince Alice it is the best thing and you know Carlisle and Esme will hate the family being separate; just do as I ask this once."

Edward finally stood up, kissed the top of my head, and disappeared out the door. I quickly grabbed my books and headed down the hall to my room; I locked the door and laid down on the bed. My head started to swim with the memories of what I had felt. The moonstone was given to Brighid out of love and adoration; her lover had given it to help her find balance and clarity. He had done it because he wanted to help and with the moonstone he gave her his promise to always be there and love her. Brighid had felt so much trust and love for him after he gave her the stone. I wished I could feel that with Damon again, but he had broken what we had.

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts, "Come in." I said.

"Hey," Elena said carrying two mugs, "The Cullen's decided to go to Alaska for a little while."

"Good."

"Everyone but Bonnie, Jake, Stefan, Damon, and I left too. Bonnie is looking through some of her books. Bella this is about to get bad isn't it." Elena said.

"It's always darkest before the dawn Elena; we will be okay." I replied.

"Bella I don't know if I want to fight anymore." She said sitting down on my bed.

I turned to her, "You don't stop fighting Elena. We all have battles we have to fight and adversaries we have to face; this is ours."

"Bella I'm tired of fighting for a normal life; just let them take me." Elena said.

"Should I just let them take Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie as well?" I snapped, "They won't stop if they get you Elena. They won't stop until they get all of us."

"Then maybe it's time we give up." Elena said.

"What happened to the Elena I used to know; no matter what she never backed down or gave up." I said.

"She's tired and done watching the people around her get hurt." Elena snapped back at me, "I almost lost Jenna."

"Yes, but she's still here Elena isn't she. I lost Charlie; he's gone and he isn't coming back." I snapped again at her.

Her face paled, "Bella I'm sorry."

I inhaled slowly and then exhaled, "It's alright Elena just don't give up; not yet."

Elena left after that and I sat down on my bed; as I closed my eyes I felt the sharp physical and emotional pain which I knew was Brighid's and I suffered through it in silence.

**Damon's Point of View**

It pained me knowing that Bella would cower away from me as if I were some sort of monster; then again I am. Everything I have ever touched has crumbled before me why should now be any different. I left the house for a few hours and when I returned I saw everyone except Stefan had left.

"She's still here." Stefan said answering my unasked question. "Elena left about an hour ago; she and Bella got into it. The Cullen's won't be returning for a while either."

"What happened between Elena and Bella?" I asked pouring myself a drink.

"Elena wanted to give up, Bella told her to keep fighting, the fact Jenna was almost killed was brought up and Bella said something to the effect that Charlie was gone and he was coming back. Elena felt completely guilty and since then all has been quiet." He replied.

"All the fun happens when I leave." I stated.

Stefan grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall, "What were you thinking with Rose? There Bella is warm, welcoming, understanding, loving and so many more things towards you and you do that to her; Why?"

"I don't know alright; something just came over me." I replied and he let me go. "I know I screwed up."

"You better find a way to fix it otherwise you will lose her in more ways than one. She's becoming reckless and suicidal even." Stefan said.

I heard footsteps and looked to the stairs and saw Bella coming down;

"Bella?" I asked noticing her holding her hand tightly to her abdomen.

She smiled a little and said, "I don't think I thought this plan through very well."

She removed her hand and I saw blood pooling from what could only be a knife wound. She walked towards me a bit and then crumbled, but I caught her.

I started to bite my wrist, but she stopped me, "It won't work." She said and began shaking.

"Bella what's going on?" Stefan asked.

"The spell is making me experience what they did; whoever was effected by the moonstone. Brighid my ancestor was the first. From what's happening my guess is this is how she died." Bella said as her shaking became worse.

"I'm going to call Bonnie." Stefan said and left the room.

"You stupid, stupid witch." I muttered.

"I don't think I'll die." She said laughing.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked against her hair as I pressed on her wound.

"Not much you can; I'm uncontrollable remember." She replied.

"Bella you cannot leave me." I said.

"You're the one who screwed this up remember." She replied and started to cough blood.

"Alright, but I get one chance to make it right; it's the rules." I replied.

"What rules?" she asked.

"The rules you once told me." I said.

_(Flashback Three years ago)_

_Bella and I were sitting at our café and talking about Italy where I had just been._

"_I want to go there someday." She said._

"_I'll take you." I replied._

"_I don't want to have to fight your snacks again." Bella said laughing._

"_So what about you and that guy you were with when I left?" I asked as I poured some whiskey into my coffee. Bella gave a look, "What?" I asked innocently, "I'm making it Irish." I said using my Irish accent and she laughed. "So my Irish is off a bit; are you an Irish expert?" I said rolling my eyes_

"_As a matter of fact my family line started with the Mackenna's in Ireland and for the record Irish don't speak Irish they speak Gaelic." She replied._

"_Okay so you have dutifully put me in my place once again now answer the question about the guy." I said._

"_He's out of the picture; besides it wasn't serious." She replied._

"_He messed up didn't he; give him a second chance." I said._

"_NO he isn't worth one." She said._

"_You always say that." I said._

"_No I don't; I didn't do that with you when you tried to kill me." She said poking my side._

"_I still don't deserve one." I replied._

"_Yes you do." She said._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I said so and I make the rules; with me Damon you will always get the chance to redeem yourself." She said._

_(end flashback)_

"I guess you do get one then." She said and then she was silent.

"Bella," I said shaking her. "BELLA!"

Her eyes flew open and she looked around, "Might as well get used to that." She said standing up.

"Hey Bonnie is on her way…..Bella." Stefan said.

"Yep, I'm alright see," Bella said and lifted her shirt to reveal her wound healing, "Call Bon back and tell her I'm alive still and we will talk in the morning."

Stefan left the room and I looked at her, "What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

I grabbed her and pulled her too me; I tilted her face up, "You can't keep doing this Bella; you're scaring me."

"Oh is the big bad vampire scared of little old me?" she asked innocently.

"No I'm scared of losing you; Bella if anything happens to you I'd lose it. I can handle if you don't want me as long as I know you're safe." I said.

"Do you want me to let you go?" she asked.

"No silly little girl I don't; I want you to keep your claws in me like you have these years." I said placing my forehead against hers. "Besides you keep me on my toes."

"Don't you get tired of it?" she asked.

"I get tired of worrying about you yes; but I don't get tired of you." I said and tilted her chin up.

"Then you need to stop worrying about me." She stated.

"It's very hard when you keep putting yourself in danger." I replied. "Bella tell me how I can make this better."

"You can't Damon; just time." She said.

"I've got all the time in the world." I replied and placed a small kiss on her lips.

**Bella's Point of View**

I slept alone that night and dreamed of many things concerning the moonstone, but the one that felt the most significant was Brighid's death;

_(Dream)_

"_How dare you?" Klaus bellowed as he hit Brighid. "You think you can do this to me?"_

_Brighid stood up, "I already did." she said fearlessly. _

_Klaus grabbed the knife on the altar and stabbed it into her abdomen, "Looks like your spell casting days are over." He whispered as he pushed her off the knife._

_She slowly stepped back, "That may be, but my line will never die and you'll be cursed forever." She said edging closer to the edge of the cliff._

"_I will find your sister and she will take the spell off." Klaus said smirking._

"_What makes you think she will even have the power?" Brighid said and Klaus' smirk left his face, "There is no guarantee that anyone in my line will ever be a witch. The only way to have secured that would have been if I had a child and now I am thankful I don't." Brighid fell backwards disappearing into the ocean._

"_Let her go." Klaus said. "I say this now we are never to kill a Mackenna. It takes time for a witch's abilities to manifest and grow and for undoing the curse we will need a strong one."_

_(End dream)_

I woke up sweating; Klaus had been stalking my family for years waiting for someone as powerful as Brighid to be born and now he had me. I laid in my bed contemplating the options I had. This was going to end in blood shed the question was whose; if I did as Klaus wanted I would lose my four best friends, but if I didn't I don't know it would go.

Suddenly Brighid's words came back into my mind;

"_You know what sacrifice." _

At that moment I did know; there was a way to free Tyler, a way to keep my friends safe, and a way to defeat Klaus, but it required a sacrifice. A sacrifice I was willing to make. Klaus needed me; I was the last of the Mackenna's and I was strong enough to do this one little thing…give up my life.

**A/N: Alright so the ultimate sacrifice has been revealed. I know some of you may hate me for this, but I do have some good news; on my profile there is a poll going on and you have the power to decide how this will ultimately end. Now the poll is if there should be a sequel to this so that means this story is about to end. Now go vote and let me know otherwise I am not to blame for how the story might end. You guys have the power to change the ultimate outcome so go and VOTE and of course don't forget to review.**


	22. The End Is Near

_**The End Is Near**_

**Bella's Point of View**

I took a shower and got dressed before anyone else got up. I grabbed Damon's keys and headed to the university. I needed one last piece of this crazy messed up puzzle and it turned out that Isobel (Elena's mom) had it at her office. It took me three hours, but I finally reached the university and headed straight for her office.

"Can I help you?" a girl in her mid-twenties asked me.

"Yes, I'm looking for Vanessa Monroe." I said.

"That would be me." She said.

"I think you've already met my friends Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert, and Damon Salvatore." I said.

"Oh," she said.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you; I came for something that belongs to me." I said.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"The MacKenna athame." I replied.

Her eyes got huge and it took a moment for her to reply, "You're the last." She whispered.

"Yes, I guess Isobel read up on my family." I said.

"Yeah, a lot actually; other than vampires your family's history was her obsession." Vanessa said. "I've also read everything about your family."

"So it's safe to assume you know what I am and why I need it." I stated.

"Yes to the first no to the second." She replied. "Why do you need it?"

"To put an end to something; may I see it?" I asked.

"Yeah follow me." She said.

"Now if I turn my back on you I don't have to worry about you shooting me will I?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Good then I think we will get along just fine." I said as we walked into what could only be called a small museum.

"Isobel collected many things over the years; she had them displayed in here. Every artifact has something to do with vampires or your family." Vanessa said then pointed to the center of the room, "There it is."

Laying in a glass covered case was the athame; it had intricate Celtic knotting. Vanessa unlocked the case and removed the glass. I reached out and grabbed it immediately feeling the power flow through my veins. I looked over it more and there on the handle was wording that I knew so well;

"Ní mór do gach íobairt." I said.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Gaelic for 'All must sacrifice'" I replied as I turned the athame over. I placed it in its travel case and turned to Vanessa, "Thank you."

I started to leave, "Wait," Vanessa said and went to another glass case, "I think you'll need this." She said unlocking it and coming back over to me handing me a book, "It belonged to the first of your line; her name was…"

"Brighid." I said. "Thank you for all your help and I would appreciate if any of my friends come here you speak nothing of this to them."

"My lips are sealed." She said.

I drove back to Mystic Falls and when I got to the boarding house everyone was there;

"BELLA!" Bonnie yelled at me the moment I walked through the door, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I had errands to run." I said putting my bag down.

"You didn't think you leave a note?" she accused.

"No, they were my personal errands I didn't think they concerned you." I said.

"Where did you go?" Jake asked.

"I went over to the university where Elena's mom worked. I thought I could find something out." I said.

"Did you?" Bonnie asked.

"I found some things that might help." I said and pulled out the athame, "This belonged my ancestor; it's what she used to curse the moonstone." Then I pulled out the book, "This is her journal; I haven't read it yet."

"Let me see it." Bonnie said holding her hand out. I handed it to her and she got a confused look on her face, "What is this?"

"It's Gaelic." I said and took the book back.

"You understand that?" she asked.

"Yes Bonnie I do, my family came from Ireland and Grams taught it to me." I replied. "Now I'm going upstairs and I'm going to relax; if I find anything I'll let you know."

I made my way quickly to my room and locked the door. I began to read and how I had to do things became much more clear.

**Damon's Point of View**

Bella had been upstairs for over four hours now and I decided to go and check on her.

"Come in," I heard her say after I knocked, "Damon what do you need?"

"I came to bring you out of this room; you need to eat." I said. "Find anything?" I asked.

"Yes, but nothing concrete." She replied.

I picked up the athame, "So this is what drew the first blood." I said looking it over.

"Yes," she said and came up behind me, "It's amazing that something so small can cause so much pain and heartache."

As she took the knife I was holding it too hard and it cut my skin;

"Damn it." I said as it burned my skin and did not immediately heal.

She took my hand looked at my cut, "You haven't been feeding."

"Been distracted." I said.

"Here," she said and held out her wrist. I looked at her shocked; never in the entire time I had known her had she ever offered her blood to me, "Go on."

"I'll get a blood bag." I said.

"Suit yourself." She said and looked as pain clouded her eyes.

Then it dawned on me and I grabbed her wrist, "Bella I'm not rejecting you." I said.

"Funny that's how it seems." She replied dryly.

"Bella please I just know you have been using a lot and I know you need your strength." I said cupping her face.

"Screw my strength; I'm stronger than you know." She yelled moving away from me.

"I know you're strong Bella, but right now you need everything you have." I said.

"I can spare a little blood Damon." She snapped.

My anger started to rise, "So you're offering your blood to me to feed." I said.

"Yes." She replied.

I blurred in front of her and allowed my vampire face to show, "Are you still offering?"

"Yes," she said.

I gently took her wrist in my hand and then looked at her one last time; she nodded and I bit down. Bella's blood was unlike any other I had ever tasted; it was sweet and I could feel the power coursing in her blood calling to me to drink more, but I did not. I pulled away and looked at her;

"Feel better?" she asked and I just nodded, "Good." she said and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked following her.

"I'm hungry." She said and kept walking.

"I'll drive." I said.

We arrived at the Grill and I was still in a daze from what I tasted within Bella's blood. Everyone was there and greeted us when we walked in;

"Damon are you alright?" my brother asked.

"I'm fine." I said trying to clear my very foggy head.

Caroline looked at me and gasped, "You drank from her!"

"What?" Bonnie said looking at her.

"He drank from Bella, I know that look." Caroline said.

Jake started to breathe heavily and glared at me, but Bella intervened.

"I offered it to him Jake so back off." she said and Jake sat back down.

The entire time we were at the Grill I noticed Bella would talk, but her mind was on something other than the topic at hand. She covered her tracks well, but not well enough and we went got in the car I confronted her about it;

"What were you thinking tonight?" I asked as we drove.

"About what I have been reading." She replied without hesitation but I could hear the distance in her voice.

"Don't do that." I said.

"Don't do what?" she asked.

"You're becoming distant; what did you find out?" I asked as we pulled into the drive way.

"That no matter what we do someone is going to die." She said.

I turned to face her and looked into her eyes, "Bella I swear you will not lose anyone else."

She stroked my cheek and smiled a little, "Good night Damon." She said and got out of the car. I sat there a while trying to figure out how to keep my promise to her.

**Bella's Point of View**

I got back up into my room and sat down on my bed. Seeing my friends happy tonight made my decision so much simpler than in the beginning. I knew that no matter what they were going to be safe and they would have each other. I walked over to my desk and picked up the athame and repeated the writing on it. In one week the moon would be full and the plan would be set in motion. I took the vial out of the hiding spot and examined it. Before the next week I would need blood from everyone and it started tonight with Damon. I had intentionally cut Damon's hand, but when he didn't heal I don't know what came over me but I offered my blood. It felt right and like it should happen; he was so careful and gentle that I barely felt when he bit me. I shook my head to clear it from the thoughts that distracted me and focused back on my plan. It was simple get blood from everyone, fake everyone into thinking I was going to kill them, get Klaus to come here, then of course kill myself. I laid back on my bed and fell asleep; starting tomorrow my plan would be put in motion.

_**(Three days later)**_

Over the past days I had gotten blood from Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Leah; it was simple a few little cooking accidents and I had their blood. I also retrieved some of Jenna's blood from when she had been in the hospital. Jake, Matt, Stefan, Jeremy, Anna, and Alaric were much more difficult. I had a plan though; it was getting closer to the full moon and if all else failed I was going to improvise. Klaus had no idea how the ritual worked so that would work to my advantage.

"Bella?" Jake said as he opened my door.

"Hey Jake come on in." I said.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Cut the shit Bells I know you; look I know you won't give me all the details just tell me what I can do to help." He said.

"You really want to help me?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Fine, but if I let you, you have to keep it a quiet. You can't even tell Bonnie." I said and he looked uncomfortable, "Jake it's the only way to keep her safe."

"Alright, I promise." He said.

"I've been collecting everyone's blood there's a spell to protect and I needed it." I said.

"That's what's up all the cuts." He said.

"Yea, but I still need yours, Matt's, Stefan's, Anna's, Jeremy's, and Alaric's." I said.

Jake held out his hand, "Go ahead."

I took out my knife and looked at him, "This is going to hurt." I said and slid the knife across his palm.

"DAMN!" he said.

"Told you it was gonna hurt." I said and grabbed a vial collecting the blood.

"So what's your plan for everything else?" he asked.

"I need to convince everyone I'm gonna sacrifice them." I said and his eyes got wide, "I'm not going to Jake I promise I just need to convince them so that I can get Klaus here and finish this."

"You have been hiding so many secrets." Jake said.

"Hey don't you dare judge me." I said and nudged him. "Wanna help me get everyone else's blood?"

By the end of the day I had a vial of everyone's blood with Jake's help. Jake kept his mouth shut and the plan was going good; now all I needed was to get a message to Klaus and I knew just who to go to. Jake covered for me while I went out. I drove an hour outside of town and walked into a house.

"What do you want?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"I came to you so you could give Klaus a message." I said.

Elijah emerged from the shadows and looked at me warily, "He already received your last message."

"Well this time I think he'll like this one…I'm giving in." I said.

"Why should I believe you?" Elijah asked.

I took his ring from my pocket and tossed it to him, "I've looked everywhere and there's nothing that I can do to stop this."

Elijah smiled and placed his ring on his finger, "I knew you'd come around." And then touched my shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me or assume anything I have no choice and I know if I don't do this you will kill everyone." I said beginning to cry.

"When do you want to do this?" he asked.

"The ritual has to be performed during a full moon which is in a couple of days. Meet me at the cemetery since it has to be done on hallowed ground." I said.

"Klaus will be pleased." Elijah said.

"I could care less what Klaus feels." I said and walked out.

I got back to the house and Jake was the only one there;

"Everyone is at the Grill I told them I would wait for you; how did it go?" he asked.

"Perfect; Elijah believed me." I said.

"What now?" Jake asked.

"Now we do one more thing; I don't want Tyler to be defenseless." I said. "I'm going to make it where he can change at will like you, but I need your help." I said.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Bind you by blood; he will be your brother like the rest of the pack." I replied.

"What about the imprinting?" Jake asked.

"It won't change; he and Leah will still be imprinted just he will feel the full force of the pull." I said.

"How do we do this?" Jake asked as we headed for the car.

"It's a simple ritual we just need you and him; no one else can be around." I said. "We do it before we meet Klaus and Jake I need your help on that. You have to say everything that you would if I was actually turning on you. You have to react and try to attack me since I will try to hurt Bonnie. It has to be believable."

"I will." Jake said and hugged me.

**A/N: Alright there you guys go Chapter 22. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now the next chapter won't be up until probably next week since it is Thanksgiving and I have finals coming up. Please Review and let me know what you think. Also don't forget to vote on my poll for this story.**


	23. Ready, Set, Betray

_**Ready, Set, Betray**_

**Damon's Point of View**

Jake and Bella arrived about an hour after we did and I could tell something was up. The moment she walked in I took in her appearance; she wore a white pea coat, skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. I let my mind wonder to what she was wearing underneath the coat but her voice brought me out of my thoughts;

"You know if you think too hard your head is going to explode." Bella said laughing.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I can be." Bella said, "Come on." She said started tugging at my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"We are going out together." She stated.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Fine stay here I'll go find some other guy to go out with me." She said and started walking away.

I quickly grabbed my leather jacket and followed her out the door;

"What are you up to?" I asked forcing her to stop walking.

"Damon, I just want one normal night with you." She said and continued to walk. "Are you coming or what?"

I caught up to her and we walked to my car;

"Where to?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want." She said.

"I want to go where you want." I replied.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's just us." She said.

I drove back to the boarding house;

"Go inside and wait for me." I said.

Bella went inside and I called Stefan asking if we could have the house for the night; he agreed and I walked into the house.

Bella was standing looking into the living room, "So many things have happened in this place; good and bad." She said.

I wrapped my arms around her; "Are you cold?" I asked.

I could feel her smiling even though I didn't see it, "No I was just waiting for you to be a gentleman and offer to take it."

I kissed the side of her head and said, "May I take your coat."

She unbuttoned and I began pulling it off and I froze the moment she turned around; she was wearing a black halter with a jewel pin in the middle.

"Are you alright Damon?" she asked smirking.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked throwing her coat somewhere and pulling her to me as I kissed her neck.

"If I wanted to do that I would just stake you." She said and then pulled back to look at me, "Damon this might be our last night together for a while."

I knew she was right; what was coming loomed in the air around us and I knew it wouldn't be long before Klaus came.

"I know." I said. "Let's make the most of it."

I left Bella to go get some wine and put on some music; when I returned she was sitting on the couch all the lights off, but the fire was lit.

"Thought we could use a relaxed feel tonight." She said smiling.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked pouring her a glass.

"Not entirely." She replied. "But it's a starting point."

I sat down next to her and we just stayed that way in comfortable silence. Suddenly Ocean Wide by The Afters came one and I stood up;

"May I have this dance?" I asked holding my hand out to Bella.

She put her glass down and took my hand. We started dancing and I was content;

"Damon," she said and pulled back to look at me, "If this was our last night together what would you want?"

Her question startled me and I searched her eyes for some hint at what she was getting at but all I found was the wanting of my answer.

"I would only want you." I said.

Immediately Bella's lips were on mine and my arms wrapped around her tightly. Her hands were on the back of my neck pulling me closer to her and I had to pull away;

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked searching her eyes.

"You told me what you wanted and I'm showing you what I want." she said.

Her eyes changed into a pure aqua something I had never seen before and my lips once again found hers. I picked her up, blurred to my room, and locked it leaving only us in this moment; whatever came next I could handle because I knew now that Bella was fully mine.

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up next to Damon and I just stared at him; last night I had given him my heart, soul, and finally my body to him. I brush some hair out of his eyes and suddenly his hand was grabbing mine and bringing it to his lips placing a soft kiss.

"Morning." I said.

"Not morning; good morning, amazing morning, beautiful morning." Damon replied opening his eyes to reveal those icy blue piercing eyes that I could drown in forever, but forever wasn't in the cards for me.

"Why would it be a good, amazing, or beautiful morning?" I asked feigning ignorance.

Damon rolled on top of me and smirked, "Because this morning I woke up next to you." He said and kissed me.

"Well I guess when you put it that way." I said and kissed him back. "Thank you." I said stroking his cheek.

"For what?" he asked.

"For giving me last night." I said.

"I think I should be thanking you." He replied and began kissing my neck.

"I don't want to get up." I said rolling over so now I was hovering above him.

"Then don't." he said still kissing along my neck.

I sighed, "I have to," I said and kissed just below his ear, "And so do you; there's a council meeting today." Damon groaned and laid his head down where my shoulder and neck meet and I laughed, "Calm down I'll be here after school."

Damon left before I did thinking I was going to get ready for school, but I was actually going to be setting up for the plan.

There was a knock at my door and I opened it to find Jake;

"Morning, Jacob Black reporting for duty." Jake said and saluted me.

"You ready for this?" I asked placing Brighid's book in my bag.

"As ready as I'll ever be you evil bitch." Jake said and I raised an eyebrow, "What I'm practicing." He said.

"Make it more convincing." I replied and headed down to the car, "What did you tell the others?" I asked as we drove.

"That you were exhausted; what did you tell Damon," Jake asked.

"He thinks I'm on my way to school." I said as we pulled into the cemetery.

"How are you going to explain missing?" he asked.

"I'll think of something. Jake are you sure you can do this; you're gonna have to try and kill me." I said.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I mean I want you to try and kill me." I said, "You have to make it convincing."

Jake was silent, but finally spoke when I parked in the farthest part of the cemetery in the woods, "I'll do it." We got out and started walking, "Where are we?" Jake asked looking around.

"The oldest part of the cemetery." I said.

"This one doesn't look that old." He said pointing the tombstone next to his right leg.

"That's because it isn't it's only a couple years old." I said and cleared the leaves and away to reveal the name.

"Christopher Swan." Jake said and then looked at me, "Is that?"

I nodded and stood up continuing to walk into the woods. We finally reached our destination;

"What is this place?" Jake asked looking at the four stone altars that were centered in the middle surrounded by trees.

"These four altars represent the four elements." I replied.

"So how is this going to work?" Jake asked as he helped me pull stuff out of my bag.

"First we are going to set up a cage type for Klaus and whoever he brings. The moment they are inside the circle they will be trapped, but it will only last for a short while which is why the timing must be precise. Then we are going to set up a protective circle for us." I told him.

Jake helped me spread out and draw the symbols into the ground for the cage and the protective circle.

"What next?" Jake asked.

"Now we put the final touches." I said and laid out the book on the front altar and said a blessing, "Now let's go." I said.

Jake and I gathered up everything and he looked at me, "When is Klaus coming?" he asked.

"Tonight he will start taking you guys so we have to get everyone to drink these vials as soon as we can." I said. We stopped at the car and I looked at him, "You know what you have to do right?"

"Fight even if it hurts like hell." Jake said. "You gonna be okay?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, hell by the end I think you and I should get Oscars." I said laughing. "See you at the boarding house tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jake said and went into the woods to shift.

I headed back to the boarding house and slept until Jake called telling me he was on his way with Tyler. I set up everything in the library and when they walked in Tyler looked at me weird;

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Ty, look I can take the curse off and you could be normal or I could transform it." I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Bella could make you like Leah and me; shift when you wanted to." Jake explained.

"It's completely up to you." I said.

"Let's do it." Tyler said, "I don't want to be defenseless."

"Alright Jake, Tyler hold out your hands." I said and then began, "I call upon the ancient powers to help me now in and I future hours. Exchange one gift and turn into another and make these two brothers." I took my athame and cut Jake, "His blood," then I cut Tyler, "his blood," I put my athame down and pressed their cut palms together, "forever bound by blood."

Tyler and Jake started to shake and I stepped back watching as they transformed in front of me and then shift back. I quickly turned around, "Why don't you go upstairs and get some clothes Jake has here."

I waited until I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before I turned back around. Jake came back down first and helped me get everything set up for when the others arrived;

"Nervous?" he asked seeing my hands shake.

"Yeah." I said and Jake pulled me in for a hug.

"We're gonna be okay; I have faith in you Bella." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Knock, knock." I heard Caroline say as she entered the room, "Bella are you feeling better?"

I smiled, "Yeah Care bear I am." I said and hugged her.

"What are you two doing?" Elena asked walking in with Stefan.

"Celebrating." Jake said and everyone came into the room including Tyler, "Bella just took off Tyler's curse."

"You did?" Bonnie asked.

"No more like I mutated it; he's like Jake now." I said.

Damon came over to me and wrapped me in his arms, "Is that what you were doing today?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said lying to him, "I had to."

"Well let's celebrate; I will no longer have to be tied up." Tyler said.

"Jake and I will get the shots you guys chill." I said and untangled myself from Damon.

"Yeah we are gonna pick what you drink." Jake said.

We headed into the kitchen and I poured whiskey into each shot glass and then pulled out the vials pouring each one into the glass. Jake and I looked at each other and nodded. We walked back into the living room and handed out the shots to everyone.

"To friends." Elena said.

"To loyalty." Caroline said.

"To honesty." Bonnie said.

"To love." Tyler said.

"To new beginnings." Leah said.

"To happiness." Jeremy said

"To the future." Anna said.

"To life." Stefan said.

"To eternity." Damon said staring at me.

"To overcoming obstacles." Matt said.

"To Bella and her strength." Jake said.

I simply raised my glass and felt a chill go down my spine alerting me to their presence. I kissed Damon quickly and then stepped away.

"Forgive me." I said looking at my friends forcing tears to come to my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Elena asked.

Just then the door busted open and in came Elijah with several other vampires.

"I think she's sorry because she's betraying you." Elijah said smirking.

Immediately some of t the vampires with Elijah staked Damon, Stefan, Anna, and Caroline with vervain stakes. The others secured Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy. Leah, Jake, and Tyler started to transform but I used my powers allowing the vampires time to knock them out.

"BELLA!" Elena yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Elena but you were right we can't fight them. This is the only way I can make sure everyone is safe." I said.

"Except us; they are going to kill me, Elena, Bonnie, and TY." Caroline said.

"I know, but I can't risk them hurting everyone else for just you guys." I said.

"I'll kill you Bella." Anna said trying to lunge at me.

Elijah went to stake her through the heart but I stopped him, "No none of them get hurt."

"Bella you're our friend." Bonnie said.

"I know I am and it kills me to do this, but I have to." I said.

"Put them in the car." Elijah said and grabbed my arm, "Bella will ride up front with us."

Damon looked at me with anger and pain and I heard him say, "Just like Katherine."

The tears I cried after that weren't fake, they were very real.

"Calm down Bella," Elijah said wrapping his arm around me "You're doing the right thing."

I turned and looked at him, "Don't speak to me." I shrugged out of his hold and got into the car.

The car ride was short, but filled with silence. When we arrived at the house I got out and saw one of the vampires throwing Jeremy to the ground.

"STOP!" I yelled and used throwing the vampire into a tree. I ran over to Jeremy and knelt down, "The deal was that they stay safe." I said.

Jeremy pushed me away and tried to hit me, "Why do you care? You're giving four of your friends over to be slaughtered by them."

Elijah caught him and held him back, "She hasn't told you; see we can't kill them," he then looked at me, "Dear Bella here is going to take that athame and drive it into their hearts."

"YOU BITCH!" Matt said and lunged for me.

I watched as every one of my friends was led into the house and I followed silently.

**A/N: Alright so I was looking over my outline and realized I needed to split what happens into two chapters instead of cramming it all into one so I hope this gives you a little taste to hold you over until next time. Please Review! Bella's outfit is on my profile. Also the song Bella and Damon dance to also happens to be the song that was used at the end of the episode where Elena was kidnapped and Damon told her he loved her. It's an amazing song. I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or the song.**


	24. Finishing Touches and First Meetings

_**Finishing Touches and First Meetings**_

**Damon's Point of View**

We were in the basement bound and the vervain stake was still in us vampires;

"She betrayed us." Caroline said over and over.

"We're gonna die." Bonnie said.

"I'll kill her before she gets to you." Jake said trying to reassure her.

"Just like Katherine." I said.

"Don't say that." Elena snapped at me, "Bella's right we can't fight them and if we do everyone we care about dies."

"Elena I won't watch you die." My brother said.

"Yes you will; our sacrifice is small compared to the alternative." Elena replied.

"Elena, Bella is going to take that athame and shove it through your heart; you're supposed best friend is going to do that." Jeremy spat.

Just then the door at the top of the stairs opened and I watched as Bella came down followed by two vampires;

"Well, well, if it isn't Brutus." Anna remarked.

"I had no other choice." Bella said not making eye contact with us.

"BULLSHIT!" Leah yelled and lunged for her but the vampires with Bella stopped her.

Bella looked at me with pleading eyes, "Damon….." she started.

"Don't ever speak my name you evil manipulative bitch." I spat at her. "You are just like Katherine looking out to protect only yourself; no wonder I fell for you. I should have killed you the first night we met."

Tears came to her eyes, "I wish you could understand." She said.

"Know this Isabella Swan when this is over I'm going to rip your heart out assuming you have one." I growled.

Bella quickly turned and ran back up the stairs and the two vampires followed her.

"Bitch." Leah mumbled.

"I said quit it." Elena snapped and we all looked at her, "You just don't get it do you; Bella is having to make the hardest decision out of all of us. It's either she will have to watch us all die or four of us."

"Elena you're insane." Caroline said.

"No, trying to blame Bella for doing what she is being forced to is insane." Elena replied and looked at Stefan and me, "When I'm gone you take care of her do you understand?"

I looked at her shocked, "If you think for one moment I'm going to protect that backstabbing, manipulative, deceitful little witch you have lost your mind." I stated.

"Then I've lost my mind; I know Bella and she will try and hurt herself." Elena said.

"Let her." Leah growled.

The door at the top of the stairs opened again and Elijah came down;

"Oh why so glum?" he asked and walked over to Elena.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Stefan said.

"You're in no position to do anything." Elijah said and laughed. He then looked to Jake, "You are wanted upstairs by my little witch."

Two vampires appeared and dragged Jake up the stairs.

"Enjoy your evening and I'll see you all tomorrow." Elijah said making his way up the stairs.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but Bella won't hurt him." Elena said confidently.

"You don't know." I said and we all were quiet.

**Bella's Point of View**

I waited in the study for Elijah to bring Jake up. My mind was reeling; what my friends said down there cut me so deep. I knew they had no idea but it still hurt.

"Here you go witch," a vampire named Devon said throwing Jake into the room and left.

I placed my hand on the door and whispered a spell then looked at Jake, "We are clear for now." I said and helped him stand up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, little sore but I'll be okay; what about you?" Jake asked after I untied his hands.

"I'm okay." I said.

"Bella you know that those things are untrue." Jake said and hugged me.

"I know Jake but it still hurts especially coming from Damon." I said and sat down. "I ordered a ton of food for you." I said gesturing to the table.

"Thanks so what the next phase?" Jake asked as he started to eat.

"Tomorrow night we will go to the cemetery, before we start I'm going to come over and loosen your ropes a bit and when I give you the signal you attack and throw whoever is by you into the trap." I said. "Then we get everyone in the circle. Everyone has to be in the circle before I step in because if not then whoever is outside will be affected." I said. I felt the vampires approaching, "Time's up." I said and used to tie him up again.

The door opened and Elijah walked in as Jake started yelling at me, "HOW CAN YOU BELLA? NONE OF US WOULD DO THIS TO YOU!"

"I'm sorry Jake I know you love Bonnie, but I can't do anything." I said letting my voice crack.

"Touch her and you're dead." Jake said.

That's when Elijah hit him in the jaw, "Ungrateful mutt by killing your girlfriend you and your entire pack will be safe and of course your father."

"STOP IT!" I yelled and Elijah looked at me, "Take him back downstairs and give them some food."

The vampires took Jake leaving Elijah and I alone, "You know you are doing the right thing." Elijah said walking close to me.

"Don't touch me." I said and stepped away.

"You'll come around soon enough." Elijah said, "Now it's late and you need rest for tomorrow so shall I escort you to your room?"

I followed Elijah to my room and the moment the door shut I spelled it so I could have privacy. Immediately I pulled out my cell and called Alice;

"Bella!" Alice said picking up after the first ring, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing much." I said, "Listen things have settled down here and I want you guys to come back. We need to talk about some unresolved issues."

"Oh Bella I can't wait to see you!" Alice screeched.

"Me too." I said.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing I'll see you soon." I said and hung up.

Tomorrow I had to place the finishing touches on my plan but for now I needed sleep and I crashed the moment I my head hit the pillows.

I woke up the next morning and opened the door to find Elijah waiting;

"So what are your plans my darling witch?" Elijah asked.

"I have something to take care of that doesn't concern you and if you follow me I won't do the spell." I said and pushed pass him.

I showered, got dressed and left the house without being followed. My first stop was by the Lockwood mansion;

"Bella," Mrs. Lockwood said hugging me, "Please come in. I'm so sorry about your father."

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood." I said and walked into the living room.

"Well what can I do?" she asked following me.

"I came to say goodbye; with what's happened with Dad I just need some time away." I said.

"Oh dear I'm sorry to hear that you're leaving. How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I do have a favor to ask," I said and reached into my purse, "Would you give this to Tyler when he comes home."

"You're leaving now?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, I can't say my goodbyes to him and the others face to face." I said and stood up, "Goodbye Mrs. Lockwood." I said and left.

I drove to the boarding house and walked up slowly to my room. I walked over to my window seat and removed the seat itself to reveal a hidden compartment. I pulled out some envelopes from my messenger bag and I placed them in the compartment along with some other things my friends were going to need. I replaced the seat and took a look around one last time. I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch dialing my cell phone.

"Hello?" my mother's familiar voice said.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Bella oh my gosh are you alright? I heard about Charlie and tried to get a hold of you, but you never answered." She said in a rush.

"I'm pretty numb mom." I replied, "Look I called to let you know I'm leaving." I said.

"I'll get the bed ready for you honey." She replied.

"No I'm leaving everyone for a while." I said, "I need some time away and I don't know when I'm coming back, but I'll stay in touch."

"Bella, I can't make you stay and if this is what you need then I support you, but please think about this thoroughly before you leave." She pleaded.

"Mom I have thought about it and I need it." I said.

"Alright sweetie well please be careful and please stay in touch." She said and I hung up.

My next call was to Billy; I told him the same thing, but then we got on the subject of the funeral.

"Are you coming?" Billy asked me.

"No, I can't Billy." I said.

"I understand do you want me to handle the funeral arrangements?" he asked.

"Actually I already know what I want for him," I said and took a deep breath, "Dad would want to be buried in his uniform. Also make sure you put in that ridiculous fishing hat you bought him; he loved it. The picture for the viewing should be the one they took the night of his award he looked really good. As far as the house and everything goes I already talked to the lawyer and I transferred it to your name." I said.

"Bella I can't…." Billy started.

I but him off, "You can and you will." I said. "Now I have to go Billy, but please just do as I ask." And I hung up.

My dad would look wonderful and I knew I would see him again soon. I stood up and walked to the front door of the boarding house looking back once more to say goodbye. I drove back to the house where Elijah was and when I walked in I was bombarded;

"Klaus is here and would love to speak with you." He said and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the study.

The doors opened to reveal a man who appeared to be in his late twenties

"Thank you Elijah that will be all for now; you may leave us." He said and then we were left alone; "Hello Isabella my name is Klaus you are a beauty." He said and took my hand in his, "I can tell you are much more powerful than Brighid."

"What do you want?" I asked pulling my hand away from his.

"To get to know you; I understand tonight is quite stressful so I got us some wine to help you relax. This is a very difficult time for you with your father and now this." He said pouring me a glass.

"Don't you speak about my father you sick prick." I said.

"Now Bella I don't enjoy killing," Klaus started but then laughed, "Actually that's a lie I do enjoy killing, but I didn't want you to come to my side like this."

"I'm sure it just breaks your heart." I sneered, "You must have an awful time sleeping at night."

Klaus laughed, "I must say you have much more spunk than your ancestor." He reached out and stroked my cheek which caused me to cringe, "She too tried to fight me in more ways than one. Know this Isabella if I don't get what I want I destroy it."

"So what do you want other than to walk in the sun?" I asked.

He stepped closer to me, "I want you; after this is over you will have no one. The others will want you dead, but I could protect you; I could give you what Edward never would…immortality."

I looked him in the eye, "I'll take my chances." I said and pushed pass him, "Wake me at eleven tonight I need my rest if I plan on doing this."

"You will see my way Isabella or you will die." He said as I started to leave.

"I'm already going to kill four of my friends for you; if my other friends don't kill me themselves then I'll do it myself." I said and walked out of the library and up to my room slamming the door shut.

**A/N: Alright I wanted to give ya'll another sneak into what's about to happen. I thought I could do this in two chapters but when I got the idea to have an interaction between Klaus and Bella it just wouldn't work so the next chapter is the sacrifice. So Review and if I get over 200 reviews before Thursday I will post the next chapter otherwise you all will have to wait until the weekend since I will be busy Thursday, Friday, and Saturday so …REVIEW!**


	25. All Must Sacrifice

**A/N: Alright everyone here it is the final chapter, but don't worry there will be an epilogue posted after this so you will have not only this chapter to read but the epilogue as well and in the epilogue I will tell you all if there will be a sequel to this story or not. Now for this chapter it took me a while to decide if I was going to just use one person's point of view or switch it up (like I normally do) but in the end I have decided to make this an outside point of view that way I can get everyone's reactions and thoughts in without a ton of confusion. Without further ado I give you…..**

_**All Must Sacrifice**_

Precisely at 10 that night Bella was awoken by Klaus;

"Come now my little spell caster; it's time to set us free." Klaus said as Bella stood up.

Bella smiled to herself because Klaus had no idea what was in store for him and all of his followers. With time you were supposed to get wiser, but Bella could see that time had only made Klaus feel cocky and invincible, but not for very much longer.

Downstairs in the basement everyone was being rounded up and were then led out to vans. No one spoke because no one knew what to say; they knew what was coming they just couldn't bring themselves to say goodbye. Jake on the other hand was perfectly calm; he knew that this would work because Bella had said so and she hadn't been wrong before yet something tugged in the back of his mind as if there was something that was hidden in plain sight. He didn't understand it and although he had tried to figure it out it was a futile task. Jake looked out the window and saw Bella being led out by Klaus who had a grip on her arm;

_Are you alright?_ Jake heard Bella's voice ask in his head.

_Yeah; you?_ He responded.

I'm fine just remember when I give the signal be ready. Bella replied.

_Don't worry just make sure the ropes are loose enough_. He said and inwardly smiled.

Jake hated keeping everyone else in the dark, but he knew for this to work he had to. When it was all over they would all go back to being normal, but as that thought crossed his mind the little thing in the back of his mind tugged trying to let him know but once again he ignored it.

Bella sat in the car next to Klaus; he kept talking about her joining him, but eventually she tuned him out. She had to stay focused because as the time came closer she became frightened. Bella tried to act strong but in reality she didn't want to die; she wanted to live and see where her life would take her. She wanted to see where she and Damon would end up, but alas that wouldn't happen. Although the fear she felt was almost overwhelming the knowledge she had that her friends….no…..her family would be safe was enough to keep the fear from overtaking her. She loved them so much and knew the moment she realized what she had to do that if she had to go then this was the way; dying in the place of someone you love.

They arrived at the cemetery and everyone piled out. Klaus stood in front of Bella's friends;

"We haven't formally met; now I know all of you but you don't know me….I'm Klaus. Now shall we get started?" Klaus said and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder causing her to cringe, "After this is over remember what I said Isabella you will be mine."

A growl erupted from Damon's chest surprising Bella and causing Klaus to walk over to him;

"What's wrong Salvatore from what I understand you don't care about her?" Klaus said.

"Don't touch her." Damon said and Klaus drove the stake further into his stomach causing him fall to his knees.

"Listen to me you little boy I will do as I please and it pleases me to touch although I would rather have some more intimate moments." Klaus said and look at Bella.

Bella walked over to Klaus and grabbed his hand, "I suggest you leave him alone if you want anything from me." She said.

Klaus stood up and looked her dead in the eyes; most people would look away, but Bella refused to be intimidated and she didn't waiver. This act would have seemed small and insignificant if anyone was on the outside of this group, but it wasn't. Normally Klaus would have killed someone for this act, but with Bella he found himself more intrigued by her and laughed;

"I am going to enjoy our time together." Klaus said and stepped away from Damon.

Bella looked at Damon and then turned away confused as to why he would defend her after his comments. Damon himself was just as confused; something within him told him that he had to defend Bella, but he didn't understand it. He wasn't the only one who got defensive when Klaus did that to Bella; everyone else did as well and they were confused. None of them realized that the tugging in the back of all of their brains was their subconscious trying to get them to see what was happening. They could feel something was coming and it wasn't what they assumed was happening.

Klaus and Bella led the way and as they walked he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer and Bella tried to pull away;

"Oh now Isabella just enjoy the attention I'm giving you; most women would be lining up to be in your position." Klaus whispered in her ear.

Bella tensed even more, "That may be but I'm not one of them and I suggest you keep your distance." And she shoved against him causing her to lose her balance and fall down cutting her knee.

All Klaus' vampires turned their attention to Bella and made their way to her, but Klaus stopped them.

"One step and I kill you all; you all are expendable she isn't." he stated and immediately the vampires backed off. Klaus turned to Bella and offered her his hand, "See Isabella I can protect you and I can give you everything you could ever want."

Bella stood on her own swatting his hand away, "The only thing I want from you is your death, but that's not gonna happen."

Klaus wrapped his hand around Bella's throat not too tight, but enough to let her know he was serious, "Isabella you are testing my patience."

"And you're pissing me off now get your hands off my throat." She said and he released her.

Bella could have used her powers if she wanted to, but she couldn't risk it; if he were to get angry everything would be ruined and she could tell he was a proud man that would only allow her to push him so far.

They continued to walk until they reached the altars and Bella finally looked at each and every one of her friends.

Leah was so angry that they had to sedate her so she would be of no use, Tyler was fighting, but had finally stopped and just looked at Bella pleading with her to stop. Bonnie was holding her head high; if she was going out she would do it with dignity just like her Grams. Matt didn't know what to feel so many things ran through his mind but he knew he was only human and useless against these people. Jake was calm and kept eye contact with Bella waiting for her signal. Anna was working a way to get loose and kill Bella before she did anything and Jeremy was wondering how Bella could do this to them. Stefan just stared at Elena and then looked at Bella; he thought that she could be trusted but once again he was fooled. Caroline kept looking for a way to escape; the fear radiating off of her. Finally Bella's eyes fell on Damon; his eyes held pain and betrayal, but something else as well….worry. It wasn't worry for anyone who was supposed to be sacrifice if was worry for Bella. He could feel the pull to protect her and yet he wanted to fight the pull but he just couldn't.

"So my little witch what first?" Klaus asked Bella.

"I get to say goodbye." Bella responded and walked over to her family. "I'm so sorry." Was all she managed to say.

She walked close to Jake and stared at him as he fought against the ropes for show. Bella used her powers and loosened the rope;

_Loose enough?_ She mentally asked Jake.

Jake had to stifle the laugh that about escaped him and he told her yes.

Bella then moved to Damon, "Do you remember they day I left after Chris died?" she asked and Damon nodded and thought back to that day;

_(Flashback two years ago)_

_Damon couldn't just let Bella leave because of one small incident so he ran at vampire speed and waited for her in the middle of the road._

_Bella was crying as she drove; she didn't want to leave but she thought it was best. As she rounded the corner she wiped her eyes and didn't see Damon until the last second and swerved to miss him almost wrecking the car. When she finally stopped skidding she got out and started yelling at Damon; _

"_What the hell Damon you almost made me wreck." She said._

_Damon ignored her rant and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Bella don't go please." He begged._

_Bella turned away from him, "I can't stay." She said, "I need to get away from this, from here. I almost killed Damon," she turned to face him, "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had."_

"_I need you here Bella to keep me in line and call me on my bullshit." Damon said, "You're the only one that gets me."_

_Bella placed a hand on Damon's cheek, "I can't be the one to keep you in line anymore."_

_Damon knew he wouldn't win so he went with the alternative, "Then promise you'll come back."_

_Bella smiled, "I promise that if you promise that no matter what happens you will not do anything to get yourself killed."_

"_I can't promise that." Damon said, "You know me."_

"_Then I can't promise you…..goodbye Damon." Bella said and walked back to the car._

_(End flashback)_

"Promise me then, now that no matter what happens you won't do anything that will get you killed." Bella said.

Damon saw the desperation in her eyes and something made him say yes. He watched as she walked to the altar and observed as Elena, Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie were tied down.

Tyler was placed on the altar that represented earth which was normally based around family and Tyler's curse was bound in his blood. Bonnie was placed on air; air was universally connected to everything and being a witch so was Bonnie. Caroline was placed on water since it represented cleansing and to start a new which by dying she had. Finally Elena was placed on the fire altar and to Bella it was no surprise why; fire represented transformation and more commonly inner strength which in recent days she had shown.

Bella stood in the middle of the altars and looked at the moon and then at her watch it was now 4 and the time had come to finish what was started so many centuries ago.

"I need you to place your rings in the fire." Bella said pointing to the fire in front of Elena's altar.

Klaus and the other originals did as they were told and Bella began to chant. No one understood what she was saying, but they assumed it to be the spell to free the vampires…it wasn't. Bella was reciting the spell to seal the curse forever and offering her life in exchange for was she was asking. Bella raised the knife above Elena and looked at her; Elena gave a little nod to let Bella know it was ok and then closed her eyes. Stefan and the others watched as Bella took a deep breath, waiting for the knife to plunge into Elena, but it never happened. Instead Bella with knife still raised above Elena looked at Klaus and said;

"Before we go any further there's something I have to tell you."

"What is that?" he asked smirking.

"I tricked you." Bella responded and used throwing Klaus and few others into the cage. "JAKE NOW!" Bella yelled.

Jake freed himself from the ropes and threw the vampires that were by him and the others into the cage. Bella took the knife and cut Elena free;

"What's going on?" Elena asked confused.

Bella smiled, "You didn't think I'd kill you did you?" Bella quickly cut everyone else free and turned to Jake, "In the bushes behind you are packs of blood get them."

Damon stayed frozen as he watched Bella throw Klaus and the others somewhere to the right. When Klaus stood and tried to go for Bella he was trapped. Damon watched as Bella cut the others free and Jake ran to some bushes returning with packets of blood. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler ran over to the others and began untying and pulling out the stakes.

"Bella come on." Jake said as he checked Bonnie over.

Damon looked at Bella and she held a sad look; she took the knife and cut her right hand than placed it on the ground causing a white glow to surround them and then disappear.

"Bella?" Matt asked and tried to reach for her but like the vampires in the trap he couldn't get out. "Bella what's going on?"

"I'm sorry I didn't want it to be like this but it has to be." Bella said.

Damon rose and walked over fighting against the invisible wall, "Bella get in here now." He said.

"I can't this has to end." She said.

"How Bella there is no ending it." Bonnie said.

"Yes there is by sealing curse with my blood and destroying the moonstone." Bella said.

The little thing tugging in the back of Jake's mind finally broke through and he realized what she was going to do.

"Bella don't we can figure another way." He said.

"There is no other way; Ní mór do gach íobairt." Bella said, "All must sacrifice. I love you guys."

The sun had begun to rise and Klaus was fighting hard against the trap;

"Let me out you witch or you will suffer." Klaus yelled.

"No I won't." Bella said and began the final step.

"I call upon my family power to aid me now in this hour.

Seal the curse forever more with my blood as it pours."

Bella took the athame and stabbed herself just below her left breast, then took the athame out and plunged it into the middle of the moonstone causing it to lite on fire and be destroyed.

Bella's friends watched as she did this and although they tried to get out they couldn't. Bella slumped down in front of the fire altar and looked at Klaus;

"It's gonna be a beautiful day." She said clutching her wound. "You won't get out of there until my heart stops beating so let's enjoy the sunrise together."

Bella looked over to her friends and smiled.

"Bella let us out." Elena said.

"Like them you won't get out until I'm dead and even if I could get you out I won't. This is the only way." Bella responded growing weaker by the second as her blood poured from her wound.

"Sirena," Damon said, "don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you." Bella said her breathing slowing as the sun began to rise.

Klaus and the others started to burn. Bella watched, but she couldn't hold on to any longer and as she fell to the ground she felt peace and content in knowing now her family was safe.

**A/N: Alright now here is the deal I will post the Epilogue later tonight so that gives you all if you haven't voted yet to go over to my poll on my profile and vote on if you want a sequel to this story. You guys decide so if you don't vote then I'm not responsible for no sequel. Review**


	26. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Damon immediately was at Bella's side the moment she died and as he tried to feed her his blood but deep down he knew it was too late. Unfortunately Bella couldn't hold on long enough to kill Klaus and Elijah and subsequently they escaped. No one went after them because they were too shocked and in pain to do anything but cry and take Bella's lifeless body back to the boarding house. When they arrived the Cullen's were waiting and as Damon carried Bella in Alice realized the real meaning behind Bella's phone call two nights ago…..it was to say goodbye.

While everyone returned to the boarding house Tyler was called back to his house; his mother told him Bella had decided to leave but left a note for him. He took it and it read;

_Ty,_

_By the time you read this you will know what I've been planning and it will be done. I fear though that I won't be strong enough to stay alive to make sure Klaus is dead; if this happens the shots we took the night Elijah came will protect you for a while until Bonnie can figure something out. In my room at the boarding house under the window seat are letters for everyone and what you will need to follow my instructions. Tyler I want you to take my body and burn it; leave no evidence. As far as my mother and the town are concerned I have decided to leave and travel for a while and I don't know if I will ever return. There are postcards with stamps already on them and all you have to do is mail them; there's enough for at least three years after that everyone will just assume I just don't want to come back or be found. My spell books are under the window seat as well; give them to Bonnie I know she will take care of them and it will help you all if Klaus did not die. There are vials there for you to give to your mother and everyone else to protect you all from Klaus like I did with you all. As far as my athame and moonstone necklace go give them Alaric and have him give them to Vanessa Monroe she will know what to do with them. I want you to know Tyler that I would never betray any of you; you weren't just my friends you were my family and know I will always be watching over you._

_Baby B._

Bella signed it with her nickname that Tyler had given her and he broke down and cried. Finally Tyler gathered himself together and headed over to the boarding house. When he arrived he saw the Cullen's and he knew Bella had brought them here. She had tricked them all and he had to commend her for this. Tyler told everyone about the hidden window seat and immediately they were upstairs except for Damon who stayed by Bella's side.

He smiled to himself realizing that he had once again underestimated his little minx. She had cunningly and convincingly fooled them all; he had to give her a hand he had been around for 162 years and she even fooled him. Everyone returned and Elena slowly handed him an envelope. He took it, but didn't open it. Tyler told everyone what Bella had wanted and they all agreed to carry out her wishes.

At nightfall they snuck to the woods and built a funeral pyre. Everyone said something and laid a rose on top of Bella's body. They had dressed her in a black 50s crepe dress; they thought if appropriate since that was the last dress she had bought and couldn't stop raving about it. Bonnie was crying but she stopped long enough to use and light the fire. They stood around and watched as the flames engulfed Bella's body and when they died down the dismantled the wood; in the end it was as if nothing was ever there before.

In the distance a man was watching and he smiled and thought to himself;

_The end is really only the beginning._

**A/N: Alright after everyone there you go…now I am happy to say that there will be a sequel and the first chapter will be up by Friday night. Now as like before it will sort of follow the Vampire Diaries episodes but this time it will be more of my original thinking. As for the title it's up in the air; lately music has been inspiring my writing which is why in my story It's Not Over the story itself and the chapters are named after songs and the same with this story. Right now the choices are;**

**Hurricane- (by 30 Seconds to Mars)**

**Sooner or Later (by Breaking Benjamin)**

**Letters from the Sky (by Civil Twilight)**

**So I Thought (by Flyleaf)**

**It Is What It Is (by Lifehouse)**

**Shadows (by Red)**

**Never Be The Same (by Red)**

**Second Chance (by Shinedown)**

**Awake and Alive (by Skillet)**

**Now here is what I would love from you my readers; I want you guys to listen to these songs and tell me which one you thing would fit for the sequel. I will tell you my personal favorites Shadows and Awake and Alive. I believe but I want your opinion so listen to them and then either Review or pm me, but I need input otherwise there won't be a sequel. Here's a little taste for you all;**

"_What are you going to do?" he asked me._

"_I don't know." I replied. "Either choice has the possibility of resulting in death."_

"_You have to choose soon." He said and placed his hand on my shoulder._

"_I know but I just don't know what to do." I said._

"_If it were me I believe the first choice is the best; you can handle it." He said and I looked at him and nodded._

"_This is gonna piss a lot of the others off." I said._

"_They'll deal." He said. "Besides this is what we've been waiting for."_

_I looked out the window; no matter what choice was made there would be blood shed on both sides and I had to decide if I was capable of living with that._

**There you go a teaser now go listen to the songs and let me know! Also I have a challenge for you all; if any of you are interested I would love a trailer for the next story. If you want to do it pm me and we can talk. If none of you have seen it yet the link to the trailer for Saving Me is on my profile so check it out. **


End file.
